The Great Dictator: Times of Swift Rise
by The Time Reaper
Summary: It has been a year since Princess Cadance had become the ruler of The Crystal Empire, a year that has primarily consisted in the recovery of the history of the Crystal Ponies, which was erased by Sombra, and any attempt of remembering how it was before Sombra raised to power is met with mental blocks. Until a recent discovery was made that could change what is known about Sombra.
1. Prologue: The Discovery

_The Distant Past_

The Crystal Ponies have been assembled in front of the Crystal Palace. Its white shining walls and its wide entrance used to be majestic to watch, but time and a lack of interest to keep it in good shape turned it into a reflection of the Crystal Kingdom: a decaying, fractured, destroyed by corruption building that was just trying to see how long it could survive before its population either died or left it in the search of something better.

But the citizens of the Crystal Kingdom wouldn't leave for now. The guards wouldn't allow it since the new King, Sombra, has ordered to shut the borders and now, what once was an open and vibrant kingdom, has become a national prison. What was a kingdom in bad shape has become a vivid nightmare from which there is no way to escape, Sombra brought a level of terror never seen before in this poor and decaying kingdom.

Every once in awhile, the King would gather the citizens in front of the Palace so they could listen to one of his speeches. For any problem the kingdom had to face under his rule, he would always blame the rebels (even though they were few and too disorganized to actually do something), Discord (even though he concentrated his actions in Equestria) or the previous king's corrupt administration (even though he was more corrupt than the previous king he has mercilessly killed) while making a huge show to keep the impression of his formidable power to anyone who dared to challenge him.

The Crystal Ponies were already used to Sombra's speeches by now and all they wanted was for somepony to take him over or to just die so they didn't had to endure him anymore. Sadly for them, death would elude them all. The crystal ponies would have to endure King Sombra as he decided to create a new division in the Crystal Army to force his control over the citizens of the kingdom (of course, he would rather use the words "Increase the security and safety of the citizens and to ensure that no terrorist could attack the kingdom") and he finally legalized torture and the death penalty to "give a proper punishment to the enemies of the state".

There was an opposition against his tyranny, like the daughter of the previous king, and a few nobles who didn't liked Sombra's reign in any way or sense, but the opposition wasn't organized nor united in their rebellion for either personal ambitions or too much distrust among each other. So, instead, they lived hidden in the dark to avoid Sombra's forces.

To make it all worse, Sombra decided to place his own followers in control of all the big places (ministers, generals, administrators, etc) and while there were rumors of discomfort among Sombra's followers, they were just that, rumors. The only hope was for the new princesses of Equestria, who were fighting Discord to restore Harmony in not only Equestria, but the whole world as well, but they wouldn't be able to do much until Discord were finally defeated and nopony knew when that would happen.

And today, in the 3rd anniversary of his coming to power, Sombra gathered once more his citizens in front of the decayed Crystal Palace, so he could show them what he was truly capable off. He came down with his personal guards and generals and, after a few minutes of waiting and enjoying the power he now held, he decided to start the most important speech he would ever do in the history of the kingdom.

He adjusted his voice with the use of a spell that would also amplify it and with a resounding roar he started his speech:

"Citizens of the kingdom. I've called you here, in front of our beautiful Crystal Palace, because I've heard that among you, even after I've saved you from Discord and the crisis that the previous incapable ruler created, there has been thoughts of escaping our beautiful kingdom and to defy me. I've heard that some of you are even trying to instigate a revolt, to call for help to other kingdoms or even hire mercenaries to invade us and destroy the beautiful land we've created."

The ponies wore scared faces, either for actual fear or just to fake emotions and not getting arrested by Sombra's guards.

"But fear not my loyal citizens, They have no chance to stop neither our might or progress. And to prove it, I announce to you that I'm not only working on a spell that will me grant eternal life, so I can protect you for all eternity, but that I'm also, as a proof of how powerful I am, going to summon a creature from another world and change it into one of us. I'm certain that this will give you enough proof of not only my power to keep you safe, but also that nothing can stop me nor the transformation of the kingdom to a glory never seen before".

That sounded good enough. Granted, he hadn't told the citizens that disease had been killing the kingdom and that he had to give away the fortunes of the kingdom to nearby clans of griffons, diamond dogs and Minotaurs so they wouldn't invade the kingdom. But the Kingdom didn't have to know, for now, Sombra would keep the facade. At least he would have a great time spending it with his enemies in the dungeons but, before any of that, he had a summoning to do: "and now, behold..."

After ordering to his guards to move aside, He pointed his horn to his left and started to charge the necessary magic to do the summoning. The crystal citizens watched with wonder at what Sombra had pointed and to see if this 'summoning' would actually work and while, at the beginning, there wasn't much to see, with each second that passed, the ponies could feel more and more of the magic concentrating in his horn.

What they didn't know, was that Sombra was trying to make it look like it was easy: his face showed pure concentration, but in the inside he was close to having a headache as this was taking more energy than calculated, but he couldn't stop, he had to show his magnificence, he had to prove that he deserved to rule this kingdom.

And while this was happening, a few ponies that opposed him were also watching:

One was a mare earth pony of normal height, orange mane and red coat, with emerald eyes and a hoof holding a torch as a cutie mark. Her name was Ruby Flame, she worked as a maid inside the Crystal Palace, but in secret, she was among the most influential among the opposition against Sombra. She was always making sure that the Crystal Ponies didn't forget their heritage, which Sombra was trying to change, and always giving them hope that change would come soon. And since she was inside the palace, she would also work as a spy to funnel important information to the friends she had in the opposition.

The other one was a unicorn Stallion (a bit short compared to other ponies): he had a grey mane, yellow coat, blue eyes and a cutie mark consisting on a scroll with a feather writing in it. His name was Clearing Onyx and he was the main leader of the Opposition, he would always write essays, to show the citizens of the Crystal Kingdom how Sombra was destroying everything that was important to the Crystal Ponies and how horrible Sombra was: he would even say that the kingdom was fine, but he was actually selling the kingdom's treasures to outsiders just to stay in power and that he was allowing the kingdom to die of starvation .

This two ponies were in the front row, watching Sombra's most recent speech and they didn't believe what was going on: Sombra was actually attempting a summon and, from the looks of it, he was succeeding. Something was materializing from all that energy Sombra was gathering and, from what little they could see, it had a bipedal figure (like a Minotaur) but skinnier and with a different type of legs.

They tried to make up what was the poor creature that now had to endure Sombra, but they couldn't get much of his original appearance, because in the moment the spell finished the summon, it started to change him into a pony. They could see how it was changing him from whatever it was into a equine figure, starting with the extremities: they started to take the shape of hooves and his head started to elongate and had a more equine figure. The more it changed, the more it could be heard it's horrifying screams of agony.

Ruby and Onyx were horrified for the suffering that this poor creature was having, and they felt angry for how powerless they felt now, unable to help or stop this atrocity, but they couldn't show that, if they showed their emotions they could get caught by the guards, so all they could do was to stand there and look amazed like everypony else, they didn't wanted to give him the pleasure of having more enemies to torture.

By the time the spell ended Sombra was tired, he could barely stay on his hoofs and he felt that his lungs were too small for the amount of air he needed to breathe but he was making sure that nopony could see that. He would keep his confident face (although it was a bit hard to keep right now) and smile to his audience. Sombra decided to look at his new subject, he was an earth pony, with a brown coat and a dark mane, his eyes were closed from the pain that Sombra quite enjoyed on giving (and was going to keep giving when he got bored in a few hours) and had no cutie mark.

And very soon, by the time he would be done with him, this new stallion would be his most loyal general and the leader of his new army.

 _Present day_

It has been a long day for Cadence.

She had to reform 10 laws that were made during the reign of Sombra, she made a speech to the Crystal Ponies assuring them that neither Sombra nor the KP (whatever that was) were coming back and, lastly, she had recently ended a conference with the Professors of the Crystal Empire regarding the research of the past of the Empire before Sombra came and the mental blocks that he imposed on the citizens of the Empire.

From what was researched, some parts could be investigated through the books of the Library, but any attempts of actually remembering the past would be met with a migraine-inducing mental block, that would stop any attempt of remembering anything before Sombra. The researchers and magicians of the Crystal Empire couldn't find a solution to this, not even with the help of Equestria's greatest minds, and it looked like, whatever Sombra did on the Crystal Ponies, it was going to be permanent.

Cadance talked for 5 hours with the most brilliant minds of the Empire to see if they could find a way to eliminate the spell, but nothing could be found. The idea that Sombra would go as far as to erase the memories of the crystal ponies was infuriating.

But, interestingly, the weirdest part of the spell was how selective the mind blocks were: they would allow a few details to be remembered, like the pony's personal life, and the more away from Sombra's reign the memory was, the more it could be remembered in general while the closer it was to Sombra's reign, the more the block would act. The most fascinating thing of the mental block was that the moment of history that was erased the most, was exactly in the middle of Sombra's own reign. Whenever the Ponies tried to remember that period, although they didn't want to in the first place, they would meet a 10 years gap in his rule. Cadance found this very odd, considering that Sombra was a very egocentric pony so, why erase the middle of his own rule?

A theory among historians, like Recording Quartz, was that those memories may be tied with the weird machines, factories and other buildings that could be found all across the Empire. The buildings and houses went even beyond the borders of the Empire reaching the Griffonian Kingdom, the Minotaur Republic and Equestria itself, meanwhile some Journalist, like Firm Marble, theorized that Sombra's rule was so bad that he decided to erase it out of shame, but since any attempt to remember the past would be met with the mental blocks (and the headache that came with it), nopony was sure of what could be the truth. Still, by the end of that conference, Cadance was very tired and she wanted nothing else but a hot tea, a relaxing bath and probably to share a moment of privacy with her husband Shining Armor.

After having a relaxing bath with hot water and finally being in her room, Cadance's maid brought her the tea she wanted. Cadance always found very odd that her maid was working in the Crystal Palace, after all, why would an earth pony with a hoof holding a torch as a cutie mark be a maid? The cutie mark wasn't related to her work at all, but whenever she were asked about it, Ruby Flame would say that she could not remember anything and that everything she knew was being a maid.

Cadance was finally going to rest on her bed when, suddenly, a yellow unicorn came and awoke her:

"Princess, this is urgent."

Her drowsiness hadn't stopped her from recognizing Professor Clearing Onyx and he did look like he had found something very important. He knelt down and spoke:

"Excuse me my Princess, but this is urgent, I found something that I think you would like to know."

Cadance was very tired and she really wanted to sleep, but her patience and love for her ponies was telling her to allow him to speak, so she forced a little smile and with the sweetest voice she could muster and she responded to her faithful subject: "Of course my little pony, what is it?"

Onyx looked up to her Princess, seeing her tired, and he felt a little sad for not allowing her to rest, after all, he was in that conference and he knew how tiresome that was, but he had to show her what had been found:

"Princess, while I was gathering my equipment to leave the Palace, I accidentally stumbled into a bookshelf inside the conference room. This bookshelf in particular didn't fall and no matter how much I tried to, it wouldn't fall. So after investigating it for a while, I found that it actually held the opening to a secret passage that hoarded a lot of books, pieces of historical importance and a weird machine that, if the instructions are trustworthy, would be able to play movies."

This shocked Cadance: "Movies? But that's something that had been developed just a few years ago in Equestria, are you telling me that you found a 1000 year old machine that could do just that?"

At this moment Clearing Onyx was starting to get excited for bringing this news to the Princess. This could mean that somehow, the Empire was technologically ahead of it's time, and while it saddened him that this happened during Sombra's reign, and that for some reason Sombra didn't want it to be known, they would use it for the betterment of the Empire.

"Yes my Princess, but not only that, we've also found some movies that could be played as well and one of them was marked as a documentary, but since it didn't have a title, we're not sure if it was about Sombra or not. I think we should watch it for it's historical value, I understand that you may be tired, but at the very least we could see a fragment so we could get an idea of what to do with them in the morning?"

Cadance was now starting to feel a little bit more energetic: she wanted to sleep, but this news brought to her could mean the discovery of the century, it could be the key to restoring the Crystal Empire from all the damage that Sombra did. No matter how she saw it, this just couldn't be ignored or postponed.

"All right, bring it here." - She said, she then thought: ' _At the very least, since it's a Documentary I'll fall asleep anyway_.'

After asking her husband to join her (if she wasn't going to sleep, then neither would he) they both went to the conference room and waited for Clearing Onyx to set up the machine.

This machine was, to say the least, weird: it didn't look like the Movie players of Equestria, this one looked more advanced; while the movie players of Equestria looked gigantic and needed film reels to go in, this one was small and it looked like it only needed a small disk. This differences gave Clearing Onyx had a hard time reading the instructions to properly use the machine, but he managed to figure out how the machine worked without a problem and, after a few minutes of waiting, it started to play the movie with the beginning being followed by a haunting song:

 _Movie_

It was in color and sound (much to the surprise of the audience) and it started with the following text:

This documentary was made to speak about one of our most critical moments in the history of The Crystal Kingdom and the newly formed Crystal Empire, a moment that while controversial, it needs to be understood so the citizens of the Empire can move forward. The other reason for the existence of this, is to show to our future generations of the horrors that we had to endure before reaching what many argue to be "our best moment in the Crystal Ponies's History". For this documentary, we will use images, pictures and testimonies of ponies who were there and witnessed firsthoof what happened.

The movie started by showing an announcement:

The fight of the century: Earth Pony versus Minotaur, come here on the 5th day of the 1st month to the Arena next to the Crystal Palace to see who is going to win, if either Brains or Brawn.

Then the movie focused on the date: 5/01/00

The movie went to a Crystal Pony, while the images were now in black and white, it could be seen how his mane and coat were shining like any other Crystal pony would be and he was wearing a cloth with very bright colors, with metal shoulder pads and a light helmet for protection. Then, a narrator started to describe the scene:

 _"And here it is, our gladiator Black Diamond preparing for the duel of his life, the Nationally famous Crystal Pony has been preparing himself for his first fight against a Minotaur, and while many assume that he is going to lose, many others remember how he, by this point on his gladiatorial career, has defeated pegasi, griffons and unicorns alike while being an Earth Pony himself. If he can win, he will bring glory to the Crystal Kingdom."_

 _Audience_

Cadance and Shining Armor were starting to feel uncomfortable, they didn't like where this was going, it was probably about a type of sport that by this point wasn't practiced any longer and was probably related to fighting, what kind of creature would find pleasure in seeing two living beings fight each other?

Cadance wanted to leave, but her husband wanted to keep watching. He told her that, at least they should be watching a little bit more before deciding if it was worth their time and because he wanted to see what kind of fighting tactics were used by earth ponies in those times because, just like today present, whenever an earth pony would fight a Minotaur, it would always end with the earth pony being thrown to the ground and being swept like a mop.

 _Movie_

The fight started: the Earth pony was moving carefully and only attacking whenever he saw an opening, he was giving good strikes with his hoofs and he always avoided the hands of the Minotaur. The fight was looking glorious, the shots that were being shown made it look like the earth pony was going to win, but after a few minutes of fighting, the Minotaur managed to grab him by the neck and begun to throw him to the ground and sweep him like a mop. After showing the healing ponies getting close to Black Diamond to give him first aid, and with the Minotaur celebrating his most recent victory, another narrator started to speak:

" _Too bad for our little pony, but he isn't the only one that's having a bad day, the regime was also getting a big hit in their mandate as, just a few days ago, King Sombra was dethroned._ "


	2. Chapter 1: The Military Junta

_The Distant Past_

The Crystal Palace was, as the name implied, a palace made out of the best crystals that could be found in the region. It was made by the founder of the Crystal Kingdom and it symbolized the magnificence of the kingdom, its citizens and its ruler. Inside the Palace, one of the most majestic things to watch was the Throne room, decorated with the most beautiful pieces of jewelry, metal and crafted stone; it had the floor carpeted with the best fabric avaiable at the time and it was of a red wine color, it was a marble to watch and the most important piece of this throne room was the throne itself, made out of marble and covered in molten gold with precious stones. This throne was meant for the king of the Crystal Kingdom and it's descendant, but today things were a bit different for the Throne room wasn't being occupied by one pony, but rather, three ponies. This were the ponies that staged a coup against Sombra to take him out of power and save the kingdom, it was a successful coup but they now had to figure out how to stabilize the kingdom before anarchy could destroy what was left of it.

This three ponies were, respectively, the new heads of the Crystal Kingdom. So let's take a look at them:

One was a tall Unicorn with a black mane and a deep blue coat, purple eyes and an arrow as a cutie mark. His name was Pure Diamond, General commander of the Crystal Army, a pony that deeply loved the Crystal Kingdom and, as of right now, he was trying to keep his mind under control because the _coupe d'etat_ caused a lot of friction inside the Crystal Guard and him, along his two partners, ruling now weren't making it any easier. This weren't the kind of things you would do when your life as a Crystal Guard was supposed to be 'obey your king and protect the ponies of the kingdom'. But, under Sombra's reign, those 2 things entered in conflict, Pure Diamond had to choose between one or the other. It scared him deeply the idea of going against Sombra but, after some intense debating, he chose to protect the ponies from the usurper king. Not too long after that, he now had to keep all of the Crystal Guards under control to avoid any type of internal struggle among his soldiers, he had to avoid another coup for the stability of the kingdom and see how to stabilize the government by defining the head of state. But he will take care of that after the conference that was going to start in a few minutes.

The other pony was a mid-height Pegasus with a cyan blue coat, monochromatic mane, yellow eyes and a lightning sword as a cutie mark. His name was Lt. Golden Strike, a pony who started his career as a Crystal Guard not too long ago and has been quickly rising on the ranks. Typical of a young pony, Golden Strike new that, after this _coup d'etat_ , he was only going to advance even more in the ranks thanks to his skills and quick thinking in military strategy and troop command, after all, he quickly subdued the soldiers loyal to Sombra and arrested them. He was sure that very soon he would meet a nice mare and they would marry, make foals and get to the high society he always dreamed off while being loved by the Crystal Ponies for being the one that dethroned Sombra. Granted, first they would have to keep control of the Kingdom to make sure nothing wrong could happen but he wasn't afraid of anything, he already faced rogue soldiers and won with no problem. He wasn't sure what his general or his friend besides him were thinking right now, but this was nothing the most awesome Pegasus could handle, they would manage to stabilize the Kingdom in less than a year. It was clear that, while he had the heart in the right place, he still lacked the mental capacity to understand what had to be done.

The last one was an earth pony with a brown coat and a dark mane, dark-brown eyes and he had no cutie mark. This pony used to belong to a different species and used to live in a different world, but Sombra took that away from him. He also used to have a name in said previous life but, as long as he lived in this new world, he preferred to go by the name Swift Rise. It was the most appropriate name he could think off, after all, he had to adapt quickly to this new life or face torture... or at least it used to be that way. Now that the source of his suffering was gone, he could focus on finding a way back home. And, even if he couldn't find such way, he would make sure that this new life weren't as bad as it was when Sombra ruled.

Granted, Swift Rise was now a Colonel, he had some duties and he would serve as he was supposed to do so, but that didn't stop him from feeling nervous from the most recent order he have received. After the coup was done, Pure Diamond explained that they would have to explain the citizens of the kingdom what have just happened and each one of them would have to present themselves to the kingdom. Because Swift Rise, being a shy and reserved stallion, would have to be the one making the opening speech in front of the Crystal Ponies, he was starting to regret ever being part of this coup but, even when he didn't liked to talk unless necessary, he would follow orders because that was the military norm and he would fulfill it. Thankfully, his military training would help him to look calm, but that didn't remove the emotions of anguish that were choking him on the inside.

Pure Diamond, Golden Strike and Swift Rise were starting to move to the Plaza in front of the Crystal Palace to meet the newly formed press and the citizens of the kingdom so they could make their speeches to explain what's just happened and what were going to be the procedures from here on out.

As they were getting closer to their destiny, Pure Diamond looked at his subordinate Swift and, while he usually had a stone face by nature, it was quite clear that he was getting very nervous, so Diamond decided to help him to release some tension before the coming press conference:

"Swift."

Swift looked up and saw his General, Pure Diamond, looking straight at him:

"I understand that you feel nervous right now. It isn't easy to make this kind of speeches when you don't like to talk at all, but you were chose because you have a very powerful skill to convey a message and reach to the heart of those who listen to you. You are our best bet to ease the civilians before they fall into panic after the what we pulled off, so we need you. But don't worry, this will be just a speech, nothing compared with taking down Sombra. If you managed to convince me, Lt. Strike and a big part of the guard to take down Sombra and that this was the best way to help the Kingdom, then this will be nothing to you." - In that moment a very confident Pegasus decided to help his friend to overcome his fears. - "Yeah Swift, the General is right, this should be nothing for you, you adapted to our pony life faster than anypony expected, you survived to all of those months of torture in front of Sombra and never broke, you managed to convince some of Sombra's most loyal guards to dethrone him, heck, you even managed to reach to the rank of Colonel faster than me, and we joined the Crystal Guard at the same time, or did you just forgot how we used to share the same room?" - Swift waved his head and looked at his partner, while the nervousness was still there, now he looked ready to face the new challenge that was in front of him with the same confidence and determination that made the Crystal Guard to turn against Sombra, after looking that one of his most trusted partners was ready to meet his new challenge, Pure diamond decided that his soldier was readier than ever: "Exactly, compared to all we've been through, this is nothing".

They reached the door to the outside and Pure Diamond decided to look one more time at his Ponies, comrades in this new way that was going to lead into a new time for the Crystal Kingdom.

"Good, now, before we leave, I want to thank you for being here, if it weren't for your loyalty, honesty and trust, we may have never got this chance to bring the Kingdom this new light of hope, now Swift, are you ready?" - He nodded, - "do you remember your speech and what are you supposed to convey?" - He nodded, - "good, now let's begin this new age for The Crystal Kingdom".

The door opened, they could hear the reporters screaming already to them and taking notes of what was going on, but they were ready and stepped out of their hideout, ready to bring the news to the Kingdom.

 _The Present_

Princess Twilight was smiling from the excitement.

When she received the letter from Cadence stating the discovery of various objects of intrinsic historical value, to say that she was desiring to get a look into it was an understatement, especially once she heard of the existence of a film that could possibly change what was known of Pony, Griffon and Minotaur history. It was impossible to measure how much she wanted to reach The Crystal Empire right away and, as usual, her friends decided to follow her, including Spike who really wanted to come back to the place where he helped so much to save when everything looked so dire. After all, the trip would last a week at best, so they wouldn't lose too much time on this and he wouldn't have to do his chores back at Ponyville.

"Wow Twilight, a little bit more and you might beat Pinkie Pie in making the biggest smile." - Said an overconfident Pegasus, at that moment, Twilight's face stopped smiling and she looked at her chromatic friend -, "what? What do you mean Rainbow?" - "What I mean is that the closer we get to The Crystal Empire, the bigger your smile gets. At this rate you may not only beat Pinkie in smiling, but also, you may even hurt your face." - And she wasn't wrong about the face part, but Twilight never realized it. At this statement, however, a pink pony that could be related with the energy itself decided to interject at the idea that somepony might surpass her on smiles. - "Oh! Dashie, don't be so silly, that's impossible, everypony smile when they're happy, it's impossible to get hurt for doing something when you're happy!" - In that moment, she got close to Rainbow's ear and, with a very cold voice, whispered. - "And nopony can smile like I do, the show states so," - then she went back to her spot and looked at everyone with her happy go attitude.

A few seconds after that, everypony decided to let her be Pinkie and proceeded with the talking with Twilight deciding to explain herself about her excitement. - "I'm sorry everypony, but I can't just hold back this desire to get there as quickly as possible. From what the letter said, this discovery would explain why the Crystal Ponies couldn't remember much of their past when they came back. It could even explain all those weird factories, buildings and contraptions that can be found across the Empire," - at this, the most refined pony decided to enter into the conversation. - "I understand your emotions Twilight dear, I'll even add that should we have known this from the beginning, our first trip into The Empire could have been a lot easier, after all, if it weren't for spikey wiky, it could have ended in a very undesirable way." - At the mention of his name by the mare of his heart, the purple scaled dragon decided to add with a very happy and proud face. - "Then is a good thing that I went for the trip, right?" - This was responded with a few eye rolls, but they let it pass since he had the right to be proud of this. - "And Twilight isn't the only one excited to go back to the Empire, I really want to see how everything is going on know that Cadence has been ruling for a while".

Rainbow Dash decided to show her support for her friend - "It's all right, I understand, that's why we're here, to show you how much we care about this, both for you and Cadance. But don't expect me to pay a lot of attention to what will be talked there, I'm not interested in any of that nerdy stuff, sorry egghead, but this kind of stuff isn't interesting for me," - very quickly, the farmer Applejack decided to jump in the same bandwagon as Rainbow Dash. - "Ah' agree with Rainbow Dash sugarcube. Ahm not interested in this sciency stuff, but we'll be right beside you for support an' showing that we care for you," - at this, everypony nodded as a way to support her and, while Twilight found it a bit disappointing, she was still happy to see her friends supportive of her and what she liked and being with her friends even when it was for something that they weren't interested in made her feel very grateful and happy, she would always enjoy this kind of moments with them.

After a few hours later, they finally reached the Crystal Empire, with its crumbling buildings from the distant past combined with the new, modern urban styles that were so common in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle was very sure that, with enough work and help from Equestria and the crystal ponies themselves, this Empire would become a nice place once again.

When Twilight and her friends got into the Crystal Palace, they were received by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, invited as well by Princess Cadence for this event that promised to be very important for the whole world, and they were being accompanied by Princess Cadence and Shining Armor; after the introductions (and a little nostalgic dance) was done, they went to the conference room where they met a few ponies, griffons and minotaurs that were historical researchers, professors and diplomatic personnel from Equestria, The Crystal Empire, The Griffon Kingdom and the Minotaur Republic. Once another row of introductions were done by everybody, The Professor Clearing Onyx decided to start the gathering, he cleared his voice and decided to begin talking to the audience:

"Hello and welcome to this Conference meant to share the most recent historic discoveries of The Crystal Empire with the respective Kingdoms and Nations that were involved with us so many years ago. Now, if you have doubt of this since The Griffon Kingdom was made 800 years ago while the Minotaur Republic was founded 300 years ago, I would like to show you that some of the historical records found here are treaties with ancient Griffon tribes, like the Thunder Clans and the infamous Blood Wings, and some minotaurs heroes like Lightning Hammer and Adamantium Shield." - At this moment, the historians looked at him with a mild curiosity but they kept their skepticism, they would believe him after seeing the notes themselves.

"But before seeing those, we want to show you this movie that depicts a very important moment in our history, while Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and I saw a piece of it, we decided that it would be best to see it at the same time as you to show that hasn't been adulterated at all and, to proof that, we're going to show you up to the point we last saw, and after a little bit of talking and opinions so far, we'll continue to watch until we think it would be another good moment to stop so we can gather our thoughts so far, is that agreeable?" - Everybody nodded, Clearing Onyx went at the machine, turned it on and the movie started.

A few short minutes later

After pausing the movie in the moment that said that King Sombra was dethroned, many Historians started to shout and argue the impossibility of it (specially the Equestrians and Crystal Ponies) arguing that Sombra was known for being extremely powerful, to the point that it required 2 Princesses to defeat him and The Crystal heart to finally vanquish him. The idea of him being dethroned sounded laughable at best, plus that they never heard of such a thing as a "Crystal Kingdom", overall, they were very close to call this movie a big fraud. But, before this could end up in a low note, a voice was heard above the others.

"If I may." -, when everybody looked, they were surprised to see that the one speaking was none other than Princess Celestia. Understanding the weight on her words, they all decided to stay quiet and let her speak. - "Since my sister and I were the ones defeating Sombra a 1000 years ago, I will say that we don't know much of what was happening in the Crystal Empire by the time. We were fighting Discord for a long time and, after turning him into Stone, we had to fix many of the problems Equestria had to struggle with because of Discord's chaotic magic, being the Everfree Forest one of the few problems that still haven't been fixed to this day. During all this time, the Crystal Empire acted as an ally that sent us the resources we needed to stabilize Equestria and we had very little time to see what was going on with our Crystal friends. At best, we got a visit from the Queen _Mi Amor Candente_ when she was on vacation, but she barely talked to us about the affairs of her lands, so we knew next to nothing beyond that. By the time we were finally starting to get a hold of running Equestria, _Mi Amor Candente_ came with her foal, Loving Sapphire, claiming that she was overthrown from The Crystal Empire by Sombra the possibility of him murdering her husband, who stayed behind trying to protect her. Before my sister and I defeated Sombra, he cast the curse that disappeared the Empire for 1000 years and only _Mi Amor Candente_ and her daughter, along a small regiment of soldiers that took her to Canterlot, stayed behind since they weren't in The Empire when Sombra cast the curse. And, for the record, of the few archives we had at the time that were saved from Discord's chaos, they DO mention the existence of a Crystal Kingdom; the reason that we all call it 'The Crystal Empire' is because that was the name given to it by _Mi Amor Candente_ whenever she came to visit. From what I can see, this movie might actually explain the reason of said contradiction, so I ask you to, please stay here for a little while and see where could this go." - At this, many historians became surprised and, before any of them could keep arguing against the veracity of the film, Luna interjected too.

"I agree with my sister, and to answer your question about his power: when my Sister and I fought him, he had an amulet known as the Alicorn Amulet, an object known for increasing the power of an Unicorn to the level of an Alicorn. That was the only reason he was so powerful and why it required the power of my sister and I combined to defeat him. In the end, all that was left of him was his spirit and, after the disappearance of The Crystal Empire, we took the amulet and made sure that it couldn't be found ever again."

After that, everybody was shut and decided to watch the rest of the film. Even Twilight's friends were curious by this point and wanted to see who or what was capable of overthrowing Sombra being in a physical body when he was so dangerous just being a spirit.

5 minutes later, after eating and drinking, the movie proceeded:

Movie

Crystal Films Presents

 **Times of Dictatorship: Times of Swift Rise**

The Portrait of a Brown coated Pony with a dark mane and dark brown eyes appeared. From what could be looked, he had a white armor with golden shoulder pads.

 **Executive Producer** :  
Buoyant Emerald

An earth Pony mare with orange mane, read coat and emerald eyes appeared, sitting on a bench, while being followed by 2 separated images of 2 more Unicorns (both stallions; One with a Lime mane, lemon coat and green eyes and the other with a White mane, gray like coat and black eyes; it was impossible to see their respective cutie marks from the angle they were looking at) sitting in their respective benches. After that, the film started to show a group of Crystal Ponies moving through what looked like the Empire, but without the architecture that it had now.

 **General Production** :  
Clear Gem  
Glowing Obsidian

A pegasus mare with a golden mane, silver coat and bronze eyes started to seat as well, her cutie mark was almost impossible to see, but from the looks of it, apparently had a quill.

 **Direction of Photography** :  
Right Grade

 **Locution** :  
Clearing Onyx

 **Post Production** :  
Fine Cut

An old earth pony stallion with a blue mane, cyan coat and purple eyes seated in another bench, once again, it was impossible to see his cutie mark; 3 more ponies followed: the first one was another old unicorn with a yellow mane, butter coat and cream eyes. He was the only one so far whose cutie mark could be seen well and apparently it was a black hole (?). The second one was a pegasus stallion with red mane and blood like coat and ruby like eyes, again, no cutie mark could be seen. The third one was an earth pony stallion, with a yellow mane, a white coat and blue eyes, he apparently had a cutie mark, but it could only be seen what it appeared to be musical note.

 **Animations** :  
Giant Post

Another mare seated: she had a light blue coat, bright pink and purple mane and tail along with deep blue eyes.

 **Mix and Sound band** :  
Strong Glass

A book under the name "The Crystal Kingdom facing terror" was shown and then being zoom out.

 **Music** :  
Melodious Pearl

 **Edition** :  
Bright Quartz

 **Script and Writing** :  
Clear Gem

 _ **5 years ago**_

Appears the image of a spring valley, when suddenly it's covered in frosting while it start to rain chocolate.

" _It's been a few decades since Discord started to cause chaos across the land, Princess Celestia and Luna has been trying to fight him off, and while their efforts haven't done much as of now, it has managed to make him focus on just Equestria and leave the rest of the world alone._ "

Images of Discord creating cotton candy with popcorn and honey hurricanes are shown, then it changes to Princess Celestia and Luna trying to rectify his wrongdoings and failing miserably when Discord decided to encase Celestia in a giant green-colored Jelly and Freezing Luna by covering her with chocolate and then freezing it over.

The scene changes to the Crystal Kingdom, there we can see a crystal pony, unicorn, with a Dark Red coat with a purple-ish mane with orange eyes wearing royal regalia talking in front of The Crystal Palace.

" _And while Discord isn't terrorizing the Crystal Kingdom, it doesn't mean it's citizens are safe or in good conditions. The actual King, Loving Garnet, while he really has the heart in the right place, he's incapable of properly rule the kingdom. Many ponies are suffering from hunger and disease caused for his mismanagement of the country, not even realizing that his most trusted Ponies, are the ones making it impossible to save the Kingdom._ "

Images of the King ruling are shown, followed by a group of ponies looking like nice ponies, but then the picture change showing the ponies stealing from the citizens and laughing at them while the citizens look bad nourished and close to die.

The old earth pony stallion with a blue mane, cyan coat and purple eyes appears and start to talk, in the corner of the film appears his name: Recording Quartz; Occupation: Historian/Sociologist.

Recording Quartz (RQ): "Loving Garnet was one of those kings that would have been a good ruler if he had a more trustworthy court".

The old Unicorn with a yellow mane, butter coat and cream eyes appeared as well his name on the corner showed: Firm Marble; Occupation: Journalist.

Firm Marble (FM): "His court were ponies that didn't cared for anything, they took everything and told the king that everything was fine, he never knew what was happening... or what was going to happen. I suppose he was the only one who never saw coming the _coup d'etat_ "

Recording Quartz (RQ): "It was an announced strike".

" _When the queen Amore dies from a disease, and with the Princess Mi Amor Candente_ still too young to rule, the king is incapable of stabilizing the kingdom and, in the end, is taken over by Sombra, who lead the armed revolt under the promise of helping the ponies of the kingdom, but the ponies started to feel the problem when they witnessed Sombra's first action as the new King."

FM: "By this point, the citizens were mad at the nobles, always taking everything from them, this created a lot of tension and hate among those who wanted a change, those who wanted to reform the kingdom and later, those who wanted to be the new nobles".

A black unicorn with a black horn and red eyes appears killing a red unicorn by cutting his head, followed by another group of ponies. On the bottom a crowd of ponies are looking at the spectacle and celebrating.

Flame Ruby (FR); Occupation: Political Activist/Maid.

Flame Ruby (FR): "When I saw the King being murdered, I felt horror for the lost a nice, but awful ruler at the hands of a Pony who didn't showed any signs of even caring about us. But that wasn't the scariest part, the scariest part was when I saw the crowds celebrating what he did."

Firm Marble (FM): "Anypony who understood what was going on or saw what was going to happen to us, lost all hope of having any shred of good life."

" _Sombra started to increase the power of the Crystal Guards by increasing the amount of guards (through conscription) from a few hundreds to tens of thousands in a Kingdom of just 100.000 citizens, at best. He started to force his rule into the ponies by eliminating anyone who opposed him and indoctrinating the soldiers into being loyal to him, his followers and his generals; while he gave more food to the citizens, but just enough so they didn't complained too much and always making shows of how powerful he was, being the biggest one a summoning and transformation of a creature from another world into a pony_."

Audience

By this point everybody was having very different opinions on the subject:

While Celestia, and Luna, was initially embarrassed of her ponies looking at her being humiliated, again, by Discord, although that focus was quickly changed when Sombra's Rise was shown. She was also sad about the King who wasn't capable of properly rule. The dangers of corruption was something she was highly aware of now, being tempted by it at first. When she started to rule, she had a hard time learning how to get rid of it, and while there was still corruption in her Kingdom, she at least managed to control it to a certain degree and it would be just a matter of time before she could totally get rid of it. It also couldn't be ignored the fact that Sombra dared to take an innocent creature from another world and forced it to live under him. They also felt relieved to know that their ponies would never fell under those conditions of hatred and unrest that were against all she believed in and was glad that her ponies were always eager to forgive and forget. Luna on the other hoof saw that as signs of what could have been had she actually succeeded in her plans as Nightmare Moon, the idea of polluting Equestria in that same poisonous hatred caused her to shudder at the thought.

The historians, meanwhile, were highly interested in seeing how King Sombra raised to power. It was a huge mystery to them since, while there were records of him, most of the history of the Empire was unknown because the only sources in existence were the Libraries of Equestria (which suffered a lot of damage from Discord and, thus, most of the information was lost forever) and the Crystal Empire's which wasn't available until now, now they were expecting this to show at the very least, what kind of ruler he was since they couldn't see anymore reasons for this film, after all, it looked like he just got the power and he had the followers.

Princess Cadence was hurt seeing how her ponies were suffering under a corrupt kingdom and how it looked like they were just going for the worse with Sombra's coming and that wasn't even talking about how low her ponies could fall if they could accept such monstrosity to happen on the first place. Shining Armor, on the other hoof, was shocked at how Sombra was starting to militarize the Empire. Yes, he would like it more if he could have more ponies serving so he could protect the citizens more, but never in the way Sombra was doing so. The Crystal Guard was supposed to protect the citizens, not to suppress them, and he was glad that, thanks to his work, the soldiers were being drilled into the loyal and reliable guards they were now.

All of the element bearers (plus Spike) were terrorized of how Sombra was treating them, no wonder the crystal ponies didn't wanted to remember his rule, but what baffled their minds was the idea of ponies wanting to celebrate the murder of a king. Twilight was especially affected. If she weren't a good ruler, would she cause the same kind of results on the ponies? The idea alone almost cause her to panic but, for now, she wanted to keep watching just so she could learn something from this, and avoid committing the same mistakes.

Clearing Onyx was surprised of finding his name there, he tried to remember when he accepted to do something like this, but he would just get a headache. It felt so alien to hear his own voice in something he couldn't even remember to have agreed on doing. It was almost the same story for Flame Ruby, she was serving the food and beverages for the guest of the palace. Everything was fine until she saw herself on the film. She felt very weird, why was she on a film? She never aimed for that kind of thing in her life, she only wanted to be a maid, or was it being an activist?, she only wanted to... what did she wanted in her life? When she tried to remember she would only feel a migraine that would block any attempt to remember.

Movie

" _But when all hope was lost, something happened, something that nobody saw coming._ "

The mare with light blue coat, bright pink and purple mane and tail along with deep blue eyes appeared. Name: Jewel Joy; Occupation: Civilian.

Jewel Joy (JJ): "I was in school when, suddenly, we were told _"everypony to your houses"_. I tried to ask what was going on, but all I would get was something like _"I don't know, something happened, something good"_ ".

FM: "King Sombra's dethroning sounded impossible, and still does".

RQ: "We all thought he had the control... And, apparently, we were wrong".

A Newspaper clip appears with the headline "The Crystal Guards took over the control of the kingdom yesterday".

The Stallion Pegasus with red mane and blood like coat and ruby like eyes appeared this time on screen. Name: Crimson Cut. Occupation: Officer of the Crystal Guard.

Crimson Cut (CC): "Sombra was very strict and he always focused on indoctrinate us to him and, well, his generals. They didn't liked that, neither how he was damaging the kingdom."

RQ: "The military were splitting among those who liked Sombra and those who wanted to help the kingdom. In the end, that schism, that incapacity from Sombra to keep the guards together, lead to his dethroning."

FR: "I was working in the Crystal Palace that day and I remember that I was cleaning Sombra's throne, when a group of guards entered the throne room and, before Sombra could even greet them or shout at them for entering without his permission, they hoofed him in the face, broke his horn and then arrested him," - she paused, after remembering the moment with a few more details she added, - "when Sombra recovered from the pain, he demanded to know who dared to arrest the King, and they answered " _The High Military Command_ "".

Images appears depicting a pony guard with crystal shoulder pads and golden marks in the helmet looking at the horizon while another group was taking a black unicorn with a broken horn out of the kingdom, on the background it could be seen the crystal ponies celebrating the moment.

" _King Sombra and his most loyal generals and officers are arrested and soon exiled from the kingdom, while many of his followers goes into exile or goes into clandestinity. The military has taken total control of the kingdom, there is fear of this resulting in something worse, but at the next day, everypony acts like if nothing happened, like if they silently decided to accept what just happened_."

For the first time, actual ponies appear in the film being recorded, showing a press conference with 3 crystal guards that weren't wearing their helmets but wore their respective armors, one with a white armor and crystal shoulder pads while the other two had normal armors, entering into the conference room while being followed by a group of soldiers, they all had the stone face common of all the guards.

The first one, an Unicorn, is shown talking to the audience while holding his notes through magic.

" _The military joint that took over the kingdom is made by the General Pure Diamond: crystal pony, unicorn, of noble birth, graduated in the Crystal Academy, he was the second in command when King Sombra was in charge_."

The second one, a Pegasus, is then shown talking now with the help of notes being held by his wings.

" _Another member is the Lt. Golden Strike, an energetic and extrovert pegasus guard, born in the Crystal Kingdom but with Equestrian ascendance_."

The third is then shown slowly walking towards the journalist, holding his notes with his hoofs in a very awkard position to be sure to not get them dirty.

" _And the Colonel Swift Rise, the summoned creature and then turned pony by Sombra, who is looked as the true mastermind behind the military coup_ ".

The colonel moves into a podium so he could speak to the public while Pure Diamond and Golden Strike sits behind him, both of them with stone like faces, not allowing to show any kind of emotion while the colonel gives the speech:

"There's ahead of us, a series of problems of hard solutions: the evident disorganization of the country, the lack of a stable economic structure, the unfair treatment of social classes, the disadvantages between the species of ponies, the weak state of the k-"

" _There is no king or nobles in the government, 3 guards assumes the control_."

Pure Diamond and Golden Strike are shaking hoofs with a lot of ponies that are getting close to meet them while they dropped the military face and are showing emotions so the citizens could feel safer with them, although Swift Rise looks like he doesn't want to be there at all.

" _The Kingdom looks lively, like if_ _nothing have happened_ _, the citizens just wants to get back at their lives and enjoy what they have now_."

Various activities being done by the crystal ponies are shown: foals playing among each other, adults going around and buying food and other frivolities, dancing in parties, etc. Among the ponies, the ones who step out the most are those who are wearing a black tuxedo and are always well groomed.

" _Life goes on, but the citizens have to be quiet because what is left of Sombra's followers are lurking in the shadows and any type of protest is looked as association with him and is quickly arrested_."

The pegasus mare with golden mane, silver coat and bronze eyes appeared speaking, name: Lasting Marble; Occupation: Teacher.

Lasting Marble (LM): "There was a persecution from the military against Sombra's followers. If you said something against the actual government, you would be looked as one of his followers and be sent to jail. While nopony liked this type of repression, they also wanted Sombra's minions to be arrested, so they said nothing."

FM: "While the military would allow the media to say whatever they wanted, they would always take a look at what you said, and if you stepped out of the line, your working place could suddenly be inspected by them".

A Meeting board is seen, filled with many military Ponies and a few civilians.

" _While the military are in control, the control isn't exclusive to them. Well known professionals among the civilians are appointed to the court or are turned into administrators, one of those being the ex-Princess Mi Amor Candente_ , who survived Sombra's takeover by hiding in the shadows until his dethroning."

A pink unicorn mare appears in the screen, she was signing some scrolls and after doing so she is received with open forelegs by Pure Diamond. Another scene opens with some Unicorns making a lot of giveaways to foals that look dirty and poor.

" _The military junta have offered that, in the right moment, they're going to follow the right procedures to crown a new king; the nobles are highly interested in who will be chosen as the new king and under what conditions, but they stay very quiet, some make fundings and charities to rise in popularity, for the time of choosing the next king comes, but nothing else, any type of political control or speech has been banned_."

A military procedure opens in, making a inauguration of a big library.

" _The Crystal Kingdom doesn't lack resources by now, Sombra forced his citizens to mine nearby mountains and use it's resources to increase the amount of money avaiable for the Kingdom. Now, the military were using it for infrastructure, building constructions of great magnitude like the stadium, the Library and the new houses for the citizens of the kingdom_."

Audience

At this point, everybody was in shock and, baffled, but mostly in shock:

Celestia didn't know what to think of this. on one hoof, she was glad to see how the Crystal Empire (or Kingdom? why the change in the name?) was saved from Sombra (as hard to believe as it was) but the idea of the no monarch or ruler in the kingdom was something she never heard of, - " _the military took control of a kingdom, how is that possible?_ " - She thought. She tried to search for goods or bad of this but her mind was in such state of shock that she couldn't think clearly. But she was aware enough to keep her poker face so no one knew what was going on, and while her sister Luna was keeping the same face, Celestia knew that she must have been in the same state of shock... and she was right, but for different reasons, all this time, Luna was always worried of what could have happened should the rise of Nightmare Moon had won, and this film was acting on her as an answer, she wasn't sure exactly how (the shock didn't let her think clearly), but she knew that somehow, should Nightmare Moon had won, this story would have repeated in Equestria. They both knew there was something else they should be taking notes of, but they would probably remember what once the shock had leave them.

The historians were surprised by this turn of events: the equestrians were close to cry out that this film was a forgery. The possibility of guards taking over was impossible, they were made to protect not to rule, what kind of political government was this? The crystal ponies were baffled, they didn't know what to think now, there were some notes in the military of some of this ponies (Pure Diamond was mentioned in there somewhere), but most of the information provided by this film was completely new. Why the library and archives hadn't talked about any of this? There had to be a reason for all of this. The only thing stopping the ponies from leaving were the Griffons and minotaurs who wanted to see all of this who, for some reason, were VERY focused on the film.

Cadance couldn't make up her mind. The idea that her Empire was once ruled by military was surprising, but to know that they allowed her ancestor to have a political power? Give her back her nobility? What was going on? She felt that this was conflicting with the information her aunt Celestia told her about how her ancestor came to Equestria, if all of this information was true, then, what happened that made Sombra in charge again? Shining Armor on the other hoof... didn't know whether to feel glad that he was commanding officers that had their citizens well being as a priority or be ashamed over the idea that they decided to take the control instead of giving the throne back to the rightful ruler, _Mi Amor Candente_.

Neither Twilight nor her friends (including Spike, who was starting to feel lost at this point for the amount of information being dumped on him) was capable of gathering their thoughts: Pinkie wanted to know where to find the music used in the film so she could use it on her parties (there was something else, but she didn't know what at the moment. Maybe it was that she forgot to adjust the stove, maybe is that she had to search for a new recipe for a new type of cake or maybe it was that there was something weird with that earth pony... nah, it probably was the cake recipe). Rainbow, Applejack and Fluttershy were surprised at this turn of events, the idea of no ruler on a kingdom was something new to them so they didn't know what to think of it. Rarity was focused on the ponies that were wearing tuxedo, they looked quite good and she might try to make that outfit once she get back at the boutique. Twilight was perplexed, she was trying to think on how it was possible for guards to be in control, she tried to think of a way, but that train of thought would always go to her brother, but he was married to Cadence, so he couldn't count, but he was a Chief General, but he was an exception, but - _headache_ -, agh, maybe it was for the best to think on something else, like the mining, they were using it to increase the state of the kingdom, then she remembered what that colonel was talking about... now she wanted to know what they did on the Kingdom, it was a good thing that she was taking notes of this, it would be helpful for her.

Movie

" _By this point_ _, the Military shows cohesion and control, but there's tension among them. A big part of the military doesn't like the General Diamond, they don't trust him, he is too farsighted, of a rich and noble family, with advanced ideas and friend of the elite. They comment that he wants to become the new king. On the other hoof, Swift Rise has popularity between the officers, he is always by the book, follows the rules and represents them all the time. A true Crystal Guard_."

" _While Sombra's followers may be weak right now, it doesn't mean that they can't influence the ponies, they have become the resistance and they're trying to take down this new government_."

RQ: "The followers of Sombra, who were later called 'sombrist', were ponies who wanted to regain the control that Sombra gave to them".

CC: "They were in a state of revengeance, they were took down, now they wanted to take the new government out".

" _Pure Diamond promise that Sombra won't be coming back and that they are already searching his followers in the city with a new type of guard designed to be the defenders of the kingdom. There was no way that they would recover the kingdom,_ _and this was the last time Pure Diamond would make a public appearance_."

A unicorn guard is having a walkway in the kingdom when, suddenly, he is foalnapped by a group of ponies who put a metal ring on him. They put him into a carriage, while they beat him down, they take him into a house where they start to shoot him with their horns and leave the body there.

" _The story goes that the General Pure Diamond was on his way to the Crystal Palace when he was intercepted, a dozen of ponies gathered for the ambush, they force him to get into a carriage. The leader said "take off your helmet, because today you stop being a commander". Pure Diamond doesn't obey, they struggle and goes to the new suburbs called "The Merciful"_ , and they stop in a empty house. In an attempt to escape, Pure Diamond hoof the leader, everything starts to crumble, they take him to the courtyard, there are discussions and threats, they start to shoot him, first in the face, then in his back. The Chief General Pure Diamond, leader of the Military Junta, is left agonizing in the cold floor. By noon, the newspaper shows the news."

A newspaper clip shows the headline: Leader of the military junta murdered.

" _In a place where safety reigns, terror strikes were nopony expected. There are rumors about the attack: some say that he was attacked by ponies with a personal vendetta, others that were Sombra's followers terrorizing the kingdom, others that it was an attempt of a military strike_ "

A big funeral is shown, with the military, family, relatives, friends and acquaintances gathered, some are crying while others (military) show nothing as usual.

" _The funeral is lead by Swift Rise, now ascended to General, who is looked by many as the instigator of this, but they're just rumors (like everything else) and only one thing is certain: the tragic death of the Chief General Pure Diamond_."

" _A few days later, chaos start to erupt in the kingdom: in the outside, groups of Griffons, Minotaurs and Exiled ponies are trying to invade while, in the inside, Sombra's followers had started to attack the city by making riots and terrorizing the city in general. The Military junta is forced to take action and Swift Rise decides to make the first move to defend the Kingdom: He decides to proclaim himself the King and reforms the Kingdom into a Constitutional Monarchy"._


	3. Chapter 2: Pacific Takeover

_The distant past_

Up in the mountains, close to the Crystal Kingdom, there was a large pack of Diamond dogs. They've been living in there for a time, carving the gems they could find to strengthen themselves and also trading them with other species for goods that couldn't be obtained otherwise. They owe this way of living to King Sombra, whom they bowed their loyalty, and, thus, they allowed him to live among them until he could get his kingdom back. According to him, the usurper was planning to attack them and destroying the new life that the Diamond Dogs were having, since they subjected themselves to Sombra they would always get enough food to survive. The pack was starting to grow slowly but steadily now that the dogs could live 2 more years before dying in the mines and it was easier to allow at least 3 pups to survive.

And inside the caves of his loyal dogs, Sombra was now planning what to do with that traitor. He already got rid of Pure Diamond thanks to his followers, but Swift Rise was still a problem. Sombra wasn't sure how, but that traitor managed to overthrow him, break his horn and now was the new king. How he managed to do that when he never showed that level of political skill or influence among his soldiers? Sombra would never figure it out. To make it all worse, whatever he was doing in the kingdom was getting results, somehow, by giving the citizens more power, he managed to focus more on getting rid of his followers both outside and inside the kingdom. But that didn't mattered, soon he would have the means to recover the throne and make sure that the traitor would regret for the rest of his life the betrayal of the true king of the Crystal Kingdom but, for now, he would try to recover the kingdom with the help of his followers.

 _Meanwhile_

There are 2 ponies outside the throne room:

One was Golden Strike, he wasn't very sure of what was going on or how to feel about it. While he was angry for Pure Diamond's murder and really wanted to get the ones behind it, the Crystal Guard couldn't leave the borders defenseless. He was glad that Swift Rise proclaimed himself King to bring stability, but he wasn't sure if he could do it or if it actually was a good idea and that's not even speaking of his political decisions. Why create a parliament? Why give power to the civilians? How is that going to solve the problem with Sombra's followers inside the Kingdom? He wasn't sure, but Swift Rise has proven multiple times that he knew what he was doing, both when he convinced Pure Diamond of overthrowing Sombra and when he adviced to create better infrastructure for the citizens of the Kingdom (it made the ponies very happy and accepted them very quickly). In the end, he would have to accept this and obey, such was the life of the military.

The other one was a pink Unicorn with a pink mane, violet eyes and a heart shaped cutie mark, she was the new Speaker _Mi Amor Candente_ and she was mad right now. The kingdom her father worked so hard to save was in a dire state and this pony was crowning himself as a king and forming some weird elections or whatever they were. She would have sent a diplomatic mission (with a guard division as protectors of the diplomatic mission of course) to try to solve this with talking and, if it didn't worked out, then it would be war. And she would try to keep the kingdom stable from the get-go. But no, the new king was too busy organizing some "elections" to make a court whose specific job would be making laws. Ok, they would have other duties, but between that parliament and a Supreme Court of Justice (why making a court to apply the law? the king should be the one making the law and enforcing it while helping the citizens by saying who was right on their problems) the Speaker was looking at this new king as someone incapable of doing his job, heck, he was going to send another general to defend the kingdom instead of going himself, if anything, she didn't had too much hopes for this new king.

Swift Rise was inside the throne room, he was about to create a new type of guards to defend the kingdom. This new division would have the specific job to protect the kingdom from any type of criminal or terrorist inside the kingdom. And right now he was interviewing the potential new leader of this new division. Golden Strike and _Mi Amor Candente_ were doubtful of this pony, but they didn't had much say on the matter.

"Hey!" - Started the monochromatic officer. Once the pink unicorn realized that somepony was speaking to her, she decided to address him. - "Um, yes?" - Golden Strike looked doubtful, like if he didn't know how to express himself, an anomaly for the extroverted pegasus. - "What do you think of this?" - "Uhm, could you be more specific please? There are too many things in my mind right now," - at this, Strike decided to explain himself a bit more, - "I mean all of this. General Swift Rise has always shown signs of knowing what he was talking about or what to do, heck, it was his idea to dethrone Sombra. But, right now, this new idea of his sound too weird, I don't even know if they'll work."

At this, the pink unicorn started to feel a rising unpleasantness. - "In all honesty, I don't like it. I grew up thinking that a King or Queen had to be able to take the Kingdom on its own shoulders and send it forward. This decisions may go against what I know and grew up learning, but in practice they sound good and I have to accept that if it weren't for him, Sombra would still be in charge right now and I really don't want to know how that would be." - At hearing this, Golden strike felt a punch of guilt. General Pure Diamond was among the ponies who wanted to put _Amor Candente_ on the throne again, but Rise denied this by stating that she had no experience on ruling and that she could, not only, make everything worse but create a political turmoil. In the end, they both agreed on giving her amnesty and allow her to be a mayor so she could start having experience on the matter. It was one of the few times that Pure Diamond and Swift Rise ever had a discussion so heated up, but it didn't looked like a good time to tell her, and it probably would never be.

After a very awkward silence, Golden Strike decided to change the subject once again: "Well, at least you're not the only one who thinks that... and what do you think of him?" - At this, the angered unicorn had to stop fuming and tried to remember her first encounter with the earth pony. He was cold and distant, but always managed to remain tactful, respectful and somehow complimented her, he was very weird to begin with. - "Him? Well, I'm grateful to him for saving the kingdom and trying to protect it from Sombra, but I would rather have him as my general in the borders, protecting us from Sombra rather that being a king." - While this was true, she had to accept that the 3 times that she have talked to him so far, he always looked like knowing what he was talking about, whether it was about economics, politics or pony rights. Sometimes it even looked like if he knew more than he let be shown; the now chancellor was astounded how this guard showed signs of being cultured and smart when the Crystal Guard was known for being filled with brutes or ponies that only cared of how to make a sword shiny. He was a total mystery.

Golden Strike couldn't miss what she meant - "So you do want to be the ruler?" - He wasn't angered at this or surprised, after all, she was the princess once. _Mi Amor Candente_ felt discovered and was afraid of any type of repression, but after looking at his eyes, filled with curiosity and care, she felt safe and decided to explain herself. - "Yeah, I mean, I was the princess, I was supposed to be the next one on the line. But that right was taken away from me before I could even attempt to rule, now I'll never know if I could have saved my kingdom." - Her ears then started to go down and her face started to show signs of sadness.

After seeing the sadness on her face, and still feeling guilty for not saying anything when the time came, he decided to help her feel better. - "Don't worry speaker _Candente_ , I'm pretty sure that he chose you to have your current position as speaker so you could do something like that. You can help the king, that's something, right?" - At this thought, her eyes lighted up a bit. - "Yeah, I suppose." - Seeing an advance, the overconfident pegasus decided that it was time to tease her a bit. - "And don't worry, you're not the only one wanting to save this kingdom. You got me, the Crystal guard, the citizens of the Kingdom and the King, who you'll be having a lot of time to meet personally and help to run this kingdom," - sadly for him, the tease failed to be understood, - "thanks," - she said, not realizing that she was already paired up with the strangest earth pony she has ever met.

In that moment the door opened. Swift Rise and the other pony came out. He was an unicorn with a black mane with a pearl white coat and his eyes were black but had a shine that remembered the onyx, as a cutie mark he had a golden star surrounded by shackles and his face was showing a smugness that rubbed off as wrong to both Strike and _Candente_. He walked until he was about to exit the room, turned around, looked at the king (who was at the entrance of the throne room) and said:

"My King, I am honored for being accepted as the leader of this division created by you. I assure you that I will pass your test, find the one responsible for the murder of the general Pure Diamond and send the criminal to the justice it deserves. But I have also decided to accept the challenge you want to impose on me".

At this point, both Strike and Candente were curious about this, apparently, something else was going on here, but they didn't saw Swift Rise starting to slightly smile at this words, the Unicorn in front of him would have notice his slight change in his lips, but he was too far to notice it.

"In 2 years, I will have made such work in this kingdom, such efficiency of security and safety, that the citizens will be able to sleep with their doors open".

 _The Present_

Everybody was relaxing from the movie, or, at least, was trying to. They were all trying to digest all the information that was just given to them by the documentary and, if the movie wasn't stopped, they wouldn't be able to take any more information.

"Well, that was enlightening." - Nobody could see who said that, but another voice followed soon after. - "Indeed, who would've believed that the myths from the Golden Wings could actually be true?" - This time, Twilight managed to find the speaker, a brown griffon with the head of an Eagle, he was speaking with two other griffons on a closed section of the room. Of the other griffons, one was male with white feathers with black spots on the wings and an owl head, while the other one was female, dark blue feathers and the feathers of her head made it look like she had a crown, almost like a queen, she then decided to proceed the conversation. - "Indeed, my mother will be surprised to know that our clan might have some evidence about the legitimacy of our claims as the true rulers of the Griffon Kingdom."

At this statement, Twilight couldn't resist and decided to jump into the conversation with a very kind and soft, - "excuse me," - when the griffons turned, they looked dismissive (as if they didn't wanted someone else listening) but, once they realized that the one speaking to them was a Princess of Equestria, they decided to salute her. - "Hello there, Princess Twilight Sparkle." - Said the female griffon with an air of smugness. - "I suppose that this kind of conversations won't be private if you have them in a room full of potential listeners, but it's alright, this isn't as private as I would like to believe. In what can I, the great Princess Anna Romanov, help you with?" - Twilight wasn't sure of what kind of princess this griffon was, but if that air of smugness and ego was close to Rainbow Dash's then she had an idea of how to get the information she wanted.

"Well, I accidentally listened how you were mentioning some myths about an old clan of your Kingdom so I hope you could-" - in that moment the griffon princess interrupted Twilight Sparkle, - "sorry but before you keep speaking nonsense I have to interrupt you, but fear not that I will give you the information you seek. The Golden Wings weren't some old griffon clan, they were the founders of the Griffon Kingdom 800 years ago. They were among the wisest griffon clans of their time and, as such, they had the highest teachings of war and civility ever conceived, even for today's standards. Teachings that allowed them to submit all the other clans after a 100 years of ceaseless war. They also gave us many of our myths that tried to explain how they came to have such knowledge, one of these myths were of what today is known as the Crystal Empire." - At this moment, Twilight's interest started to rise and listened closer to her speaker of equal royal position. - "They were told that there was once a Kingdom made out of Gemstones that shone as bright as the Sun and filled with knowledge and wisdom so high that even the poorest and uneducated civilian were capable of talking of philosophy on the same level of Equestria's wisest mages. The Golden Wings always told us of how they used to be subjects of these kingdom and that, after its disappearance, they explored the northern lands and the ice mountains for decades until they settled on, what is today, the capital of our Kingdom." - And, in that moment, the griffon's eyes started to shine as she started to speak about what she loved the most. - "Eventually, desiring to regain that glory they once had when they were subjects of The Crystal Empire, they decided to start the annexation of the other griffon clans and territories (whether it was through diplomacy or war, since they had the knowledge of both) until all the clans were their subjects. Over the course of the centuries, what used to be an Empire of clans, ended up transforming into a Kingdom of just one unified clan and multiple families, and my family, the Romanov family, is descendant of the Golden Wings." - In that moment, she finally took a breather of all that long explanation and, looking back at Princess Twilight, she asked. - "Is all of that information enough for you, Princess of Friendship?".

Twilight wasn't sure what was more surprising, the amount of information given or how much the Harpy looked like she enjoyed hearing her own voice. But that would be a conversation with her friends for another time, for now, she would treat them with the respect her title deserved. - "Yes, thank you, I am also going to guess that the reason you're enjoying this record is because it looks like it could bring authenticity to the stories of your ancestors right?" - At this the dark blue griffon started to smile and looked at Twilight like if a child just figured a very easy test and started to talk in a very condescendant tone. - "Exactly! You certainly are a very bright mare, Princess Twilight Sparkle, I suppose that the rumors of your knowledge aren't false as I presumed," - at this point, Twilight wasn't really liking her but, before she could say something else, they were interrupted.

"Alright folks, the rest is over, time to go back to the film, I hope you found these moments good enough to digest the information given to you." - Both princesses decided to split and go back to their spots with, on one side, Twilight starting to plan on how could she get a comeback against the smug princess. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the other griffons were starting to nag their young and egotistical princess for the way she treated the equestrian princess. "Your family will be very disappointed for the way you acted in front of Equestrian royalty," - at this, the griffonian princess just shrugged it off. - "Please, like if she knew something of what is to be a noble or a royal. She never had to learn how to administer a whole city and bring justice to your citizens at the age of 5 or studying 800 hundred years of history in 1 year while searching for a new way to improve your kingdom without taking into account that I'm negotiating how to rule with your future husband." - The Griffon diplomats lowered their tone, understanding a bit of her temper, but they remained still with their position. - "Still, as long as you're here, you're representing your family and kingdom, and what do you expect their opinion of us will be if you act like one of those so called nobles who just talks but had never done anything productive with their lives? Do you think the equestrian royalty will support you if you decide to regain the throne after you mistreated one of them?" - At this, the 17 years old princess decided to think and, after some quick reflection, she said on a resignated tone. - "Fine, but I won't give her my respect until she shows that she deserves it." - The other griffons looked at her with some disapproval, but at least this was some improvements compared to other years. The age certainly has improved her character.

Now, while this conversation happened between Twilight and Anna, there were other conversations worth picking up.

On the other side of the room. 3 alicorns, 2 unicorns (a mare and a stallion), 2 Earth Ponies, 2 pegasus and a dragon were speaking of what they've just seen:

"Well, that was certainly something." - Said the lunar alicorn. - "I never expected that the Crystal Empire had such chaotic environment even when Discord wasn't attacking it." - "Indeed my sister. I thought that, with us trying to engage Discord, that the rest of the planet would be safe, but it saddens me to see how wrong we were." - Celestia, not capable of holding up the sadness, started to lower her ears. Applejack, not wanting her princess to be so sad, decided to join the conversation. - "Aw, don be so hard on ya'self princesses. It ain't like ya knew that was happening." - And this statement was supported by Rarity. - "She is right princesses, there wasn't anything you could have done to stop it and, in the end, if it weren't for you, maybe it would have been even worse for everypony. Since Discord would've been causing damage across the whole land." - And Rainbow Dash then decided to give her own piece on this conversation. - "Yeah, and in the end it wasn't so bad, that Swift Rise managed to get rid of Sombra, granted, I or my friends wouldn't have needed any type of help, but not everypony is as awesome as us." - And, after finally gaining some courage for herself, Fluttershy decided to intervene. - "Yes, I will add how amazing it was that an earth pony managed to do all that, but I don't mean that earth ponies can't do something like that, is just that I'm very surprised, that's all..." - at this point Pinkie Pie decided to try to cheer her friends. - "Don't worry Fluttershy, you're right, it's super duper amazing how that pony managed to defeat that meanie pants of Sombra and while I can't figure out what is wrong with him I do know that I would make a lot of parties to celebrate." - "My little ponies." - Interrupted Celestia. - "While I appreciate that you're trying to cheer us, please remember that this victory against Sombra was short lived, after all, both Luna and I had to deal with him again which means that he somehow managed to regain the throne." - At this little reminder, many of the ponies started to flatten their faces and trying to change the conversation.

Cadance decided to enter the conversation at this point, wanting to give her own piece regarding what she understood so far. - "While is true that Sombra managed to come back, I'm still surprised to see that another pony managed to take over through the military, after all, they were supposed to be very loyal to him." - "Dear, I think I can explain that." - Said Shining Armor. - "When I started to drill the guard, I managed to find a script that, for its design and state, it looked like it was very recent and it said _For we are the Crystal Guard, we're not loyal to the Royalty or Nobles, we are loyal to the citizens of the Kingdom and we'll do anything in our hoofs to protect them from any type of harm, whether it comes from the outside or the inside of the Kingdom, we will never fail our citizens nor let them fall into certain doom, for that is our oath_ , who wrote that was a mystery to me since all I could find was a 'P' and a 'D', but now I realize that it must have been the General Pure Diamond who decided to make an oath to protect the citizens short after expelling Sombra." - At this revelation, the Princesses, ponies and Dragon were surprised and, finally, Spike decided to ask. - "Ok, all of this is cool, but how was that Swift Rise going to make it work with a Constri-, constitoo-, const-" - as Spike was trying to articulate the word, a newcomer decided to make itself known. - "Constitutional monarchy." - Everypony turned and saw one of the Minotaurs getting close to them. - "Sorry for the interruption but, as of now, I have been listening to your conversation since my friends over there." - In a corner of the room could be seen 2 more minotaurs talking with the other 6 pony researchers and it looked like they were in a very hot conversation. - "Since my friends have that conversation owned, I preferred to listen to the other conversations on this room to see if there was something else worth talking about and I couldn't stop myself from hearing your question young drake, and I am going to answer." - Spike's eyes were filled with happiness at the idea of someone deciding to not only listen to him, but who also thought that he had a very good question but before he could get his answer they were interrupted.

"Alright folks, the rest is over, time to go back to the film." - At this, Spike got sad, but the Minotaur decided to cheer him by saying. - "Don't worry young drake, perhaps after seeing the next part, you might get a glimpse of how does this type of government works." - They went to their places and Spike got very curious with Twilight, since she looked like someone had said something very mean to her, but her face was gone when Pinkie gave her a cupcake, at first she was surprised at the sudden cupcake but, after seeing who was giving it to her, she decided to eat it happily. And then, the movie proceeded.

Movie

A large group of crystal ponies appears in front of the Crystal Palace, with _Amor Candente_ speaking to them.

" _While the idea of having a King again was nice, the ponies were very reluctant to accept another General as a King or to accept the changes he was bringing to the Kingdom, nonetheless, Mi Amor Candente_ managed to calm them to avoid a social explosion."

RQ: "That's how it was _Candente_." - The old stallion said with enthusiasm, - "she always knew what to say to the ponies so they could calm down".

FM: "She was very knowledgeable and wise, both her and the king knew that a social explosion was what Sombra wanted, so _Candente_ would try to keep the population calm while Swift Rise was restructuring everything else."

A newspaper front line appears with the headline 'Workers strike avoided, the new speaker proves herself' followed by another newspaper that said 'Ponies will choose who will represent them on the kingdom'.

" _With a calmed down population, now the new King has the time to make the necessary reforms the kingdom needs to survive in this complex times, he decides to create a Supreme Court of Justice so the justice would be sentenced by an unbiased system of judges and a Parliament to take care of the creation of the laws for the kingdom. Just one more thing and he would have more time to get rid of the invaders_."

RQ: "Normally, a king appoints the ministers or generals by himself, but to make sure that the ponies wouldn't be too angry, he decided to grant them the power to choose them."

FM: "The ponies became shocked at the idea of letting their voice be heard like that, it has never happened before in our history".

LM: the old teacher looked undisturbed. - "It was a smart move, I'll admit that. Now, if there was a problem with the government, it would be our fault since we chose them, but nonetheless, after the shock, all the ponies wanted to elect themselves or elect their friends".

JJ: "I remember my mother saying _now it will be our fault if something goes wrong, but at least we can have a true voice, I'm starting to like this new king_ ," - then, she started to giggle, - "my dad got jealous of him, but it didn't lasted too long".

FR: "Now, that we had our chance of voicing our opinion, everypony was starting to say who had to be what, even the nobles got caught in it, but before it could become a chaos, the King made a new announcement".

Swift Rise appeared in front of the Crystal Palace with Golden Strike, Amor Candente and a mysterious unicorn pony and he started to give a speech:

"In a few months, the first elections ever held in the history of this world will be made, but to make it easier for you to choose, we will make some rules, first, the need of a political group that represents-"

The scene is covered by a note that said 'Political Parties have been created, the King decides to create their own called The Independent Front and will represent him in the elections'.

" _With the announcement of the parties, the nobles started to create them like crazy, each noble would create their own political party and use their resources to promote themselves to the kingdom_."

FR: "I still remember how Safe Care would create his party, the Ponies Matter party and say that 'each one of us had the power to change this kingdom now', he always had a natural charm".

FM: "With the political parties, the nobles now had an easier way to gain control of the kingdom, if their political party was on the parliament, or Crystal Congress, then they could make the laws they desired".

" _But in their emotional craze and dreams of power, nopony noticed the other 2 announcements the king made that day_."

CC: "Nobody noticed how Golden Strike was being sent to deal with the invaders." - Said in a very bitter tone, then he closed his eyes and said in a much more sinister tone. - "Or the naming of the leader of new guard division," - he shuddered, - "that stallion always gave me the creeps".

" _With a trusty commander being sent to the front to defend the exterior of the kingdom, the interior will be defended by a new unicorn that has just entered into the political stage, Stray Stone_."

CC: "Nopony knows from where did the king found him or where he came from, but in the moment my eyes crossed his, I knew something was going to happen, I just wasn't sure of what at the time."

FR: "Those shining eyes would always melt my legs, it was how he could look at you with such a confidence and when he talked to you, you would just lost yourself in him, more than once he would manage to convince me to help him in some errand".

" _Stray Stone was going to be the leader of the new Division of guards to help with the security of the kingdom, the Kingdom Protection Division, or KP_."

Stray Stone is shown in front of a dozens of earth, pegasus and earth ponies wearing tuxedo. The pegasus and earth ponies were wearing gemstones on their necks (a shield shaped gem) and forelegs (a sword shaped gem hold with a ring surrounding the forelegs of the ponies).

" _As their first task, the king ordered them to find the responsible of the murderer of the General Pure Diamond, if they succeeded, they would become the official law enforcers of the kingdom_."

CC: "Nopony believed any of those guys would be capable of doing anything, for me, and many others, this looked like a way to calm everypony until the elections could begin."

FM: "And while the ponies did started to forget about the recent events, the king decided that it wasn't enough".

A factory is displayed receiving gems and then transforming the gems into various types of objects.

" _With the gems being mined, the king decided that it was time to gain more bits by creating the Crystal Mining Operations and Gem Manufacturers or CMOGM, for the extractions of gems, a company that worked exclusively for the government. With that done, the King started to create the many type of tools to improve the life of his subjects, such as the laser projector for pegasus and earth ponies_."

A shield shaped gem along with a big ring (big enough to fit into a foreleg) with a sword shaped gem attached to it were being delivered to the KP.

" _And the voice projector that is quickly used to bring entertainment to his subjects_."

One of this large gems were being shown, they looked like a box but with multicolored buttons and it was voicing a fascinated group of ponies a song.

"And now I'm coming to ask you to not punish me for loving you with all my soul"

The earth pony stallion, with a yellow mane, a white coat and blue eyes and a musical note as a cutie mark appears singing the song, name: Pitch Perfect; job: singer.

Pitch Perfect (PP): "I want you to have mercy even from the ingrate that for my little sin, my soul destroyed." - He stopped singing and added. - "For that song I won the first award." - He started to look up trying to remember. - "In the _Elite_ magazine and it was chose by the citizens, the public voted by sending a letter to Crystal Voice respectively."

JJ: "Everyday at 5pm we had to turn up the speaker to dance everything that was new."

Many ponies dancing, singing and moving various musical instruments would appear.

" _It looked like, everything that was happening in the kingdom was on the Crystal Speaker, it was it's golden time, the most popular voices of the Crystal Kingdom, new singers, foreign artist, and the musicians that comes with the sound of the mountains_."

More Ponies were shown dancing and touching their music.

" _What isn't talked about, it's politics. The king has ordered that, until the preparations of the elections are ready, no more politics would be talked, and the citizens didn't minded this, it looked like all they needed was to work to have a peaceful life, the King was taking care of their safety_."

Ponies are shown working on the construction of houses and other buildings.

" _The new working conditions not only to promote immigration from the farms to the capitol of the kingdom, but one from even_ _farther away_."

A large amount of ponies are shown coming to the kingdom from Equestria, while from the mountains were coming griffons and minotaurs.

" _Its the forced harvest of a chaotic time and the wars on the periphery, now that they were far away from Discord or, they step into this new land of opportunities, once they cross the gates of the capitol, they start to search for a new job_."

"It was a decision from my clan." - Said a Golden griffon, all of his feathers were yellow gold and they were glowing majestically. Name: Golden Claw. Job: Prince of the Fast Flight clan; Immigrant.

GC: "We were going to what the elders called 'pony lands', for them, all that was after the mountains was 'Pony Land'."

"We managed to cross Equestria and reached the capitol at 5am," - said a middle aged pink earth pony stallion, he was totally pink and with green eyes. Name: Special Ore. Job: Mineral Appreciation.

SO: "And after that we got a nice house at 3pm." - He started to smile with nostalgia at that moment. - "I came because of the new laws of immigration that the king at the moment, Swift Rise, made and because I was searching for a job at the new Mining company they had".

GC: "We moved because it was safer to live there and our soldiers were being either recruited into the kingdom's army since war was all they knew, meanwhile, me and my other nest brothers were going to attend to their new education system and learn all there was to learn."

SO: "When I was hired I started to study the gems, the rocks, anything I was given and had to analyze what it was and what was worth, it was taxing at first with all this knowledge of minerals that not even I knew, but after a few months, I managed to even start to train other ponies to study mineralogy".

" _The immigrants_ _, like the crystal ponies, don't get involved into politics, they only want to have a nice and peaceful life, out of Discord or the wars of the other territories, both things that the new king was providing them, they get integrated and enjoy their new life in these peaceful times_."

LM: "I still remember those first days teaching griffons, minotaurs and equestrians, not only I had to teach them about the history of our Kingdom, but to promote them to teach the history of their homeland, not even counting calculus, language and the many, many things that the king installed as the new education system in the kingdom".

RQ: "It was very simple, the professors would promote our kingdom's history and teach the new methods of calculus, chemistry, language, etc. But the new teachings would come from books wrote by Swift Rise himself, he would not indoctrinate them, but he would make sure that they had no attachments to their homelands, they would be proud of living in this new kingdom, and the motto for this new school method was-".

JJ: "Zero Ignorance." - She said in a nostalgic and happy voice.

LM: "Zero Immorality." - She said in a very angry voice.

CC: "Enter into the new education to gain." - He said in a voice that betrayed no emotion.

FM: "Maximum Knowledge." - He said in a cold voice.

RQ: "The best morality lessons." - He said in a creeped out voice.

FR: "And become a part of the new ideal kingdom." - She said in a very nervous voice.

Audience

Once again, shock was surrounding everybody in the conference room, and again, for different reasons.

Celestia had a lot to digest from this: on one hoof it was the happiness of knowing what happened to her ponies while she and Luna were fighting Discord. But she couldn't shrug off the feeling that while it looked like what this king was improving the life of his citizens, he was starting to do something else; she felt conflicted over the idea of giving the ponies that kind of power with the elections, if the Sombrist somehow managed to take over or the nobles had more egotistical goals in their heads, then it would be a disaster, but she couldn't suppress the possibility that there was something else that this king was planning, after all if he managed to dethrone Sombra, then he would have a plan to balance the power in the kingdom.

Luna on the other hand, was thinking of how innovative some of this ideas looked like, a Court of Justice made of unbiased judges to decide who was right and who was wrong? a Congress to create the laws? How much free time could her or her sister have with something like that? And create a second division of guards to protect the interior of the kingdom while the other division to protect the borders. If She and her sister could apply that to their Lunar and Solar guard, how much safer would Equestria be? Perhaps, she would have to talk about this with her sister during the next break.

The Griffons were surprise of seeing the appearance of the founder of the Golden Wings clan, all they could find in their history searches would be, at minimum, some worn out paintings in leather of him. But this, this was full evidence of his existence, the kingdom will not believe this, but they had the evidence right in front of them, and to the princess Anna, all that was left to prove now was her relation to the great clan that founded her kingdom.

The historians were looking with a very interested face. Some were grinning, others were trying to digest the information being thrown at them, after all, perhaps, they were watching firsthoof the origins of how Equestria managed to obtain such a boost in their education, when Discord came, the education, economy and politics of Equestria got destroyed so, although the Princesses were the reason of their political stability, they never understood how could the education and knowledge has survived such chaotic times. All of this could've been explained if the ponies fled to the Crystal Empire while they were having such education reforms, that means that after the Crystal Empire disappeared, the ponies must have fled again to Equestria and provide all that knowledge to Equestria, to say that they were happy of solving one of the many mysteries of Equestria was an understatement.

Cadance was at this point taking notes of how she could improve the kingdom, all of this ideas were looking nice, granted, they would have to be studied thoroughly to make sure that they could be implemented well, but if this could work, then not only the Crystal Empire would thrive, but her (and her husband's) job would become much easier. Shining Armor was almost on the same page as his wife, the main difference was that he was focusing on the military aspect and under the idea of including other species to diversify his soldiers, there were other species living in the Empire, so it would be nice if they could get more benefits of living in it.

Twilight was already making a checklist of all the things she would have to study when she came back to Ponyville, it would be a matter of time, but Equestria just couldn't stay back. There were just too many good ideas to be ignored, granted, she would have to talk about it with Celestia, Luna and Cadance but, for now, this was going to be the beginning of a new age, although she couldn't ignore that there was something wrong with all of this. It was the same story for her friends, except Spike who was trying to guess how many books Twilight was going to ask him to search for.

Movie

" _Inside_ _this new system being created by the king, everybody was happy; good news were always coming, the invaders had been stopped for the moment, the Sombrist has hidden to avoid the Kingdom Protection, everybody was getting a better education, everybody had a job, and to make everything even better, the Kingdom Protection has found a lead to the murder of Pure Diamond."_

 _A dark green pegasus with an inked feather was being taken by the ponies in tuxedo._

 _"Now, after a few months of stabilizing the kingdom, Swift Rise decides that now is a good time to start the elections, he makes the announcements and explaining how it would work the new Congress_."

RQ: "Basically there would be 100 seats for the Representatives and 25 for the Senators, the senators would be the defenders of the civil rights of the citizens while the representatives would be the ones in charge of the legal rights of the laws, the law would be approved if both sides of the Congress accepted the law".

" _This riles up the nobles, who start to make many political speeches in front of groups of civilians while making feasts and inviting everypony in them to try to win them out. Meanwhile, the IF, the Political Party of the king, not only was doing this, but they were also promoting themselves through the Crystal Voicer, giving ideas of multiple new laws that could be approved once they were installed, like the Law of Tramps and Robbers that would make sure that the streets could become even safer or the Law to conscript the Sombrist. To cap it all off, unlike the other nobles, who were working alone, the king managed to choose who would be seating in all of the 125 positions of the Congress, he still had to gain most of the votes on the elections but this didn't stopped him, he would always find something to improve his Political Party's image._ "

A worn out Golden Strike shows up in front of Swift Rise, he looks disappointed and depressed, but the king put his foreleg in his shoulder and smiles at him.

CC: "I still remember the day that Golden Strike came back. He was sad because while he managed to repel the invaders, it was at a big cost, I was there watching how he was apologizing to the General when the General said ' _Don't worry about it, our enemies are gone for now, you gave us the needed time to prepare for a counter strike and when they come back, we will defeat them. Now come, relax and get ready for a promotion in a few days_ '." - He started to looked pleasantly happy. - "And as promised, Golden Strike got promoted to Colonel and was sent to the new Science department to see the tests of the new weapons that were being developed".

" _Before anyone could realize, the election days were there. Everypony went to vote, excited over the idea of their voice being listened. The Nobles are excited over the idea of having the power of controlling the law. Sure, they would have to learn to speak among themselves so the Congress wasn't paralyzed but they were sure that pretty soon, they would regain the power that Swift Rise has taken from them_."

RQ: "Brilliant Amethyst, a very unlikable pony and aiming for the senate, told me that day, before the results were in, ' _I wanna see the face of that uneducated guard when he realizes that he will have to deal against 125 nobles_ ' but, in the end, he was the one being surprised." - at this, he started to laugh.

FR: "In retrospective, we should have seen the results coming, Swift Rise always had an ace under his sleeve or a way to win in whatever plan he laid out".

" _What nobody took on account, was that there were over 125 independent nobles competing against each other and one political party, and while each noble won around 50 to 100 votes, the Independent Front was made up of Military (controlled by Swift Rise and loyal to him), and each guard voted for the IF, making it around over 50.000 votes plus all the immigrants that Swift Rise allowed to vote for this special occasion_."

FM: "We all forgot that the crystal guard was made up of soldiers loyal to Swift Rise and that they also had the power to vote, we underestimated them, but in the end, they made a big difference".

CC: "I will admit that I voted for his party, but only because I never liked the noble elite, if it weren't for them, Sombra would have never happened".

An Emerald Crystal Pony is showing the results after counting all the votes and when the nobles sees the results, they all drop their mouths to the ground while Swift Rise was the only one looking confident and was smiling on his clear victory.

" _The Supreme Court of Justice was going be installed by the new Congress (which was made up of followers of Swift Rise), they would be checking if the ponies had the credentials of be attorneys, judges or magistrates of the defense and, to cap it all off, the king Swift Rise himself would be the one giving the final approval to every single one of the magistrates applying for the Court. In the end, all the spaces in the Congress and Supreme Court were filled with followers of the new king, even though he was completely unopposed to rule the kingdom, he now had more power than ever_."

The king scream the word APPROVED for the final magistrate and once he finished the words, all the Ponies in the Congress start stomping their hooves at the words of approval made by the king while victoriously smiling with all the confidence they could muster. The king himself, starts smiling with true happiness and starts hugging a shocked Colonel Golden Strike and a shocked Speaker _Amor Candente_ who, not only, were shocked by the crushing victory of the king, but also for the physical contact he was giving them.

" _We have entered into the times of Swift Rise_."


	4. Cahpter 3: It Was Called KP

div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"The Distant Past/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"It's been 6 months since the king Swift Rise got control of the Congress and Supreme Court, 6 months since the king installed himself on the throne unopposed and 2 and 1/2 years since King Sombra was exiled. Still, the differences in the Crystal Kingdom between 3 years ago and now were as big as day and night. The sensation of security was big, the education has been vastly improved, more buildings were being constructed now than in the 100 years this kingdom has existed and the ponies now had a way to reach their voice in the kingdom and, to make sure they were going to be voiced, they now had an ID. A paper that detailed their name, Cutie Mark, signature, it had a profile picture and a number that was in order of ID petitioner (in other words, the first ID issued was No. 1 and so on and so forth). This ID was going to bring the Ponies and citizens of the Kingdom many benefits, one of them was access to future buildings, being protected under the new Constitution, being allowed to belong to syndicates and other government designed events in the future years, like the next games at the new stadium./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"It was a dark night in the Crystal Kingdom, and Jewel Joy was returning home after celebrating in a party for passing school. Now she would have to deal with High school, but she wasn't worried, the new studying program have given her a lot of knowledge, she was already smarter than her parents. Of course, she was now being pressured by her friends and family because she haven't found her cutie mark yet and very soon she would have to find a job, but if the rumors of what will be studied in high school were true, then she wouldn't have to worry about her cutie mark in her whole life. But right now, she was very nervous for going so late on the streets./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The streets were dark. Granted, there were more lamps than a few years ago, but that wasn't the reason she was nervous. It wasn't for the fear of being robbed either, it was because of the curfew that the king announced recently. Sure, the reasons behind it sounded very sketchy, but he did promised that it was just a temporary measure, as soon as the Sombrist were captured, the curfew would be lifted and, so far, the king haven't given them any reason to doubt him, with the exception of-/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""HEY!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Jewel Joy turned around with fear and, once her eyes saw who was speaking to her, her coat paled of fear and she had to add extra pressure on her hooves so nopony could see how they were shaking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The Stallion was wearing a black tuxedo, his mane was well groomed, his chest had the Shield Gem and his foreleg had the Sword Gem that they should be wearing and, while the Crystal Guard's armor was enchanted to make the guards look white or brown, this suits made them all look yellow; if she didn't knew better, he would look like he was coming from a party. But no, she knew better, they were the new guard division that the king has deployed, the Kingdom Protection Division, or KP for short./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"He looked at her with a face that simply said "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"She looks like a criminal/em". Jewel wanted to run, but she knew better, she still remembered what happened to the last one who tried to run away from them so she just stood there and waited for him to get close while the feeling of certain doom was piercing her heart./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Papers please." - He said in a cold tone, Jewel Joy obeyed and gave him her ID papers, he looked at them meticulously and after watching them for what felt like 5 minutes (even though it were less than 30 seconds) he asked her: "Lady, are you aware of the curfew that started a few days ago?" - She looked at him with a guilty face. - "Yes officer." - She started to show guilt and started to lower her ears and head, but he kept looking at her. - "Then why are you out this late? Aren't your parents worried about you? It's not safe to be around this late on the streets"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"In that moment Jewel Joy was about to burst in tears for the panic she was feeling, but she managed to hold herself, and kept talking as calmly as possible (although it was noticeable a hint of sadness in her voice). - "I was in a party celebrating my graduation from school with my friends and it got late, my parents don't allow me to stay in my friends houses so I had to leave her house. I swear officer I was going to my parents house and the curfew caught me in the streets, please, if we go to my house my parents will certify what I just said"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"He kept looking at her, like if he felt extreme prejudice against her but, suddenly his face got softer and said: - "sure, I'll escort you to your house, but be better prepared next time, until the curfew is lifted, it's not safe to be around the streets. Now, tell me in what street you live in and we can start moving." - Jewel Joy felt like a big weight was taken out from her, she stopped feeling that dooming dread and her hooves stopped shaking, and thus, she relaxed her face. - "I live in the Lucky Gem street cross the Olive Emerald, in front of the Fountain of Victory." - he then talked in a voice that made her feel very safe. - "Alright, let's go and don't stay too far away from me." - And they departed to Jewel Joy's house./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"They started to walk in the direction to Jewel Joy's house and, as they walked, Jewel Joy couldn't stop noticing how a few corners up ahead there were a few more KP guards looking at some papers while some young ponies were lying down on the streets with their mouths looking at the ground./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"One of the guards looked at them with the same prejudice that her escort was wearing a while ago, but when he saw who was escorting her, he stopped looking at her with that face and quickly said with a hint of authority. - "Officer Obsidian Edge, what are you doing with this civilian?" - Obsidian Edge looked at Jewel Joy and simply said. - "Sir, officer Scorching Charcoal, this civilian got caught up in the middle of the curfew and I decided to escort her to her house, once I finish this, I will come back to my post, sir." - Scorching Charcoal looked at them with some air of skepticism, but very soon his face dropped that image and look at the two of them like if they were friends. - "Good, you can proceed, but I expect you to add this to your report." - Obsidian Edge saluted his commanding officer with respect and responded. - "Sir, yes sir." - And proceeded in escorting Jewel Joy while she was starting to feel curiosity on the ponies on the ground, but she tried to not look back so none of the guards could suspect anything on her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"When they were getting close to Jewel Joy's house, Obsidian Edge decided to ease Jewel Joy's tension and decided to clarify what she just saw. - "Don't worry about those stallions, they were just some tramps that were wasting their life. A brief time in jail will give them the time to think they need to start searching for a better life." - Something in those lines sent Jewel Joy a shudder down her spine, but she wasn't sure of what, nonetheless, she felt bad for those stallions. - "Well, I hope they get better after this." - And at this words Obsidian Edge added with a lot of good will, - "we both do"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Jewel Joy's house was in a very nice place, being in front of the new Fountain of Victory (to celebrate King Sombra's dethroning) and very close to the market. She had a very good place to live in and it allowed a lot of mobility in the very active capitol of the Crystal Kingdom. Granted, it was the only city so far, but the king made the promise of building more cities to improve the way of living of the population and grant better job to all the inhabitants of the Kingdom. Once they were in front of her house, Obsidian Edge knocked the door and when Jewel Joy's father opened it and saw the officer, he got pale and felt the same feelings that Jewel Joy felt half an hour ago./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Sir, I found your daughter walking in the streets while the curfew was active, since this wasn't done on purpose and this is probably her first offense, I'll let it pass, but do not expect this again from either me or any other officer, understood?" - The Stallion managed to leave his shock and started to nod, while looking at his daughter with clear evidence that she was going to get grounded, Jewel Joy couldn't suppress blushing knowing full well that she was going to get in troubles./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Obsidian Edge saw the problem that Jewel Joy was getting into and decided to help her out while saying his leave. - "Now, miss Jewel Joy, have a good night, I hope we get to meet again under better circumstances, I hope you have a good rest a good luck with your studies, I understand that getting prepared for High School is a big thing, but never let it take away your life, understood?" - he then subtlety winked his eye at her. Understanding, she quickly said. - "Understood officer, next time I decide to study with my friends I'll try to leave earlier." - Obsidian Edge smiled, - "good," - he looked at the family and said his farewell. - "I wish you all a good night"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"While Jewel Joy got grounded, it would have been worse if it weren't for Obsidian Edge's help. She promised herself that if she ever got a chance, she would give him her thanks. - "Who knows." - She added while she was starting to get comfortable in her bed. - "Maybe the KP isn't as bad as everypony says it is," - and, with a big yawn, she went to sleep. Not forgetting the stallion that made sure that this night didn't ended in a tragedy./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A few months ago/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"A Dark Green Pegasus was starting to wake up on his cell. He had an inked feather as a cutie mark which represented his desire to write, he has been under arrest for the last couple months under the suspicion of being linked to the murder of Pure Diamond, but they didn't had any proof of it and they would never prove it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The cell was in awful conditions: there wasn't a bathroom, so he had to pee and defecate on a corner of the cell, his nose already got used to the putrid stench; the cell was so small that he didn't had enough space to move or stretch his wings properly, if he even were allowed to stretch his wings. They were tied up by 3 very thick ropes when he was arrested and haven't been untied ever since, how long has it been? A month? He lost count since the jail didn't had any windows, in other words, he lost the sense of time. The food was awful as well, whatever they were giving him, it tasted so bad and it looked so awful (it look like a gray paste with a consistency of molasses) that he refused to eat it and left it in front of his cell. He was sure that it must have been a week since he refused to eat but that thing looked the same (and tasted the same)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The Kingdom Protection has been very keen on interrogating him, each day they would go for him and interrogate him until late at night and then he would be returned to his cell, and today looked to be no different./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"His cell was opened and he saw one of the guards looking at him with hate, like if it were his fault of whatever happened to his life. He took him but, unlike other days, this time he was taken by force. The guard didn't even talked, he just grabbed him by the head and started to drag the pegasus, who was starting to feel the effects of bad nourishment, - "hey, calm down, just say it and I will follow you." - Said the pegasus, but he was responded by a buck to the face that almost took off one of his teeth, he had to close his eyes from the pain while the guard only said to him with as much hatred as he could. - "Shut up you filthy traitor! You only talk when ordered to." - After that, the guard dragged down the pegasus by his ropes, which caused on him a lot of pain on his already sore wings./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"He was shut after that. After a while walking, they reached another cell, a lot smaller than his original cell, but this one was crowded with at least 10 Kingdom Protection guards and, in the middle of them, there was a unicorn with a black mane with a pearl white coat and his eyes were black but had a shine that remembered the onyx, as a cutie mark he had a golden star surrounded by shackles and his face was showing a very familiar smugness that the pegasus have learned to despise, for the unicorn in front of him was no other than Stray Stone, the leader of the Kingdom Protection guard./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone was looking at him with a big smile, as usual. - "Hello and good night Expressive Voice, I hope your staying in this cell has been appropriate to the quality you deserve." - The pegasus Expressive Voice looked at him with contempt, desiring for a way to smack him in the face, but he decided to not say anything, as usual, but this didn't stopped Stray Stone from talking. - "Now, usually, we would just hold you in one of our interrogation rooms and question you until you decided to speak, but on the looks that it hasn't worked and that a new law has been allowed that give us a lot more to do. I have decided to change the system of interrogation that will be held on you." - The unicorn moved aside, allowing Expressive Voice to see the bottom of the room. In the bottom of it, there were four wheels lying down on the floor and, in the center of those wheels, there were some very thin cross-like figures sticking out from the wheels./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The guards moved Expressive Voice to the wheels and made him step above the crosses, he could feel how the edge of the crosses were annoying his round hoofs, and the guards then put some weight on him, Expressive Voice wasn't sure how much, but it felt a bit heavy. He heard Stray Stone's voice. - "Don't step out from them, or else we'll beat you up. Of course, your other option to leave this is by talking and admitting your involvement with the murder of the General Pure Diamond." - Expressive Voice decided to not talk and responded with a silent rebellion. At this petty attempt of rebellion, Stray Stone said on his usual happy and confident tone: "So be it, stay there until we say so." - Expressive Voice would have laughed at this, it looked so silly, there was no way they could make him talk by making him stand on some crosses. Now all he had to do, was to wait until they allowed him to leave./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"An hour has passed and Expressive Voice was still confident on passing this new method of interrogation. Sure, his hooves felt a bit numb and the crosses were starting to hurt, but it wasn't that much. In any second now the guards would give up on him as usual and take him back to his cell./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"It's been 3 hours since Expressive Voice has been standing on the crosses and what originally was a minor annoyance. Now it was a downright torture, the crosses now were damaging his hoofs (he could feel his hoofs bleeding out) and the weight carried on top of him made it much harder to stay up. He could feel his legs trembling, so close to let go, Expressive Voice was so close to scream, but he wasn't going to give in to them, he would endure this and he would stay faithful to his silent rebellion but, for how much longer? He wasn't sure, his body could give in in any moment and he wasn't sure what the guards could do to him. Time felt non existent, Expressive Voice was on the verge of talking, his body was close to break, it would be his will or his fortitude, but he wasn't sure which but, sadly for him, his body decided to answer by dropping to the floor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Expressive Voice hadn't even touched the ground, when he felt a lot of hooves stomping him, stomping his wings, stomping his face, stomping his barrel, stomping his legs, stomping his sensitive parts, he was so tired that he couldn't move to at least attempt to defend himself from this onslaught of hoofs. He didn't had the energy to scream from the pain he was receiving. At last, they stopped stomping him, he didn't knew how much it lasted, but when it was finally over, Expressive Voice didn't felt anything of his body, he couldn't feel his wings, he couldn't feel his legs or face, he could barely breathe, but it was finally over... - "Put him back on the wheels." - Said Stray Stone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"It was in this moment, Expressive Voice couldn't hold it any longer and broke -span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.5em; font-family: inherit;""NOOOO! PLEASE STOP, NO MORE, I BEG YOU, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE AGAIN!"/span - And, for the first time since the beginning of the interrogation, he saw the face of Stray Stone, and what he saw terrified him: Expressive Voice didn't saw the face of a pony, or a being that had any semblance of worry for the lives of others, he saw a demon, smiling with pleasure at the pain and suffering he was inflicting upon, his eyes were shining more than usual and the more they shone the more it felt like they were piercing his soul. When he heard his voice, so filled with confidence and self indulgence, like if he had done an outstanding job, Expressive Voice lost any semblance of resistance or will and just obeyed what Stray Stone started to say:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Do you accept your involvement in the murder of the General Pure Diamond?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Yes."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Respond: What was your part of the Job?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""I was among the ponies who foalnapped Pure Diamond-" - "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"General/em Pure Diamond." - Interrupted Stray Stone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""-General Pure Diamond. I made sure that there was nopony at the vicinity when the attack happened."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Good, do you know who orchestrated the murder?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Yes"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Respond: Who did it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""It was Lord Crystal Sapphire, he never liked Pure Diamond or the Crystal Guard in general and decided to side with Sombra to recover most of the goods he lost when The Military Junta was in charge."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"At this, Stray Stone for the first time stopped smiling and said in a very cold voice - "Soft Hoof," - a Guard got close to him, Stray Stone looked at him and continued. - "Pick up 4 more guards to follow you and right now go after Lord Crystal Sapphire and put him under the charge of Murder attempt of first degree, you know what to do if he resist." - The guard looked over at Stray Stone, nodded and left the place. Shortly after that, Stray Stone looked over the Pegasus and remembered that he still wasn't done. - "Call me Scorching Charcoal." - After a few minutes, another guard came close to him. - "Scorching Charcoal, are you done with the paperwork?" - The guard responded with a stone voice. - "Sir, I've finished the paperwork of the new recruit Obsidian Edge, he will start tomorrow morning." - Stray Stone, keeping his stone like face, continued. - "Good, now bring me the Eraser." - Charcoal looked at the Pegasus and if you had a good eye, it would look like he was looking at Expressive Voice with pity, but nopony noticed, he left the cell and, a few minutes later, he came back with one of those brand markers that slavers used on cows to mark them as a part of their farms, but there was no sign or visible mark on it, only a big circle in it, and it was in hot red./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone looked at the Pegasus and to Voice's horror he said. - "For the crime of helping on murder and betrayal to your country, Kingdom and homeland, you should be charged for the death penalty. But the law is the law and I will follow it even if I don't want to. You will be charged of being removed of any right for citizenship you had before this moment and you are now exiled from the Crystal Kingdom and its boundaries and, as a sign of it, you'll have removed what makes you unique or acceptable in any pony society. If you ever return here, you will be executed on first sight." - In that moment, Expressive Voice felt a big burning sensation on his left flank and for the second time, he found the energy to scream one more time for the pain he was feeling. It was like no other, a burning that was destroying his left flank, time ceased to exist, only this burning and the infinite desire to make it stop at any cost. When the pain was finally over, Expressive Voice looked over to his left flank with whatever energy he had left and saw to his horror, that his Cutie Mark was now covered under a big black hole. Now nobody would ever see his cutie mark, the mark that defined him; what made him so special and unique among other ponies now was erased, gone, that moment of joy he felt when he was a colt was now destroyed and once again, Expressive Voice broke, his face started to get filled with tears and the more he cried, the less he could do to hold it, in the end, he felt like he was stripped down, he was no longer Expressive Voice, now he was nothing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Meanwhile, Stray Stone looked at him, but he wasn't smiling, he was looking at the pegasus with pity, for he never found joy in the idea of destroying somepony's identity, but he felt total disgust over anypony who even tried to betray the kingdom or its citizens./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Erase the Cutie Mark on his other flank..."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s;"The Present/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"It has been five minutes since the movie was stopped, but nobody had started go after food or started to speak, as everybody was still having their mouths open from the shock. For how easily Swift Rise managed to claim total control of the kingdom, while the ponies were surprised of how he managed to maintain control so easily, the ones who got the most surprised were the griffons and minotaurs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The Griffon Kingdom had a Judge system and a council, but they never had that type of control. The Supreme Tribunal of Justice was completely independent from the other powers and they always bring trouble wherever there was a corrupt judge, while the council of nobles were always trying to take over the kingdom, between the faction of usurpers, the faction of loyals and the neutral faction, it was a miracle that the kingdom has managed to last over this 800 years./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The Minotaur Democracy while it had a few problems in the creation of their Republic, they were sure that the institutionalization of the Congress and the Supreme Court were separated from each other. What Swift Rise did, was just give a false sense of democracy while actually imposing even more of his rule over the citizens, nonetheless, they'll admit that he was very clever in doing so./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Ahem" - Said Clearing Onyx when he finally came out of the shock. - "I suppose we can go to a break to recover from this information we've just received and so we can discuss and give our opinions so far." - The whole room agreed a few minutes after they recovered as well and after going to the bathroom and get more snacks, decided to start their own set of conversations, the Princesses of Equestria decided to start their own discussion./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Well, that was certainly unexpected." - Celestia started, being the first one to recover from the shock and being quickly followed by Luna. - "Indeed sister, I don't know you, but I seriously underestimated that stallion. I thought that, because he wasn't a pony and he was just taking over, he was going to end up causing more harm than good but, as it has been clearly shown, he proved me wrong." - She said with the most stoic face she could muster, so nobody could see her embarrassment. Cadence decided to continue but, before she could start, a big shout that said IMPOSSIBLE was listened. When the princesses decided to see who was shouting, they saw a griffon that was now realizing that he talked a bit too high, he then blushed and said. - "Sorry, I got, hum, excited, please go on." - And all the other groups decided to proceed on their conversations./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"After that... interesting moment, Cadence decided to proceed with an stoic face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""I agree, but I will also say that we should have seen it coming, considering that Swift Rise was considered the mastermind behind Sombra's dethroning, we shouldn't be surprised of how he managed to give freedom to his citizen and still managed to keep control of the Kingdom." - At this, Twilight decided to add her own opinion, not hiding her excitement. - "But isn't it amazing?, he created a government branch that can create and handle the laws and another one designed to handle the judicial system and bring justice to the kingdom. If we had that, our workload would be a lot easier because now we wouldn't have to deal with all the ponies that goes to Canterlot to ask for help for minor things." - This words caused Celestia, Luna and Cadence started to dream in all the things they could do if instead of listening to all the petitioners of the kingdom, they had a judicial system capable of handling that, it was a nice dream. But they had to focus fast since Twilight was still talking, - "-especially with the judge system. Not only that, but he created political parties so everypony could decide where to voice their opinion and decides who to trust for the legislation. Princess Celestia, you allowed the creation of political parties just a century ago and even still, they're not that useful, there is so much we could learn from this government system."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"When Twilight said this, the other princesses looked at each other with insecure faces and then Celestia decided to explain. - "You may be right Twilight, but take notice of how Swift Rise handled it. He created the system so the political party with the most seats in the Congress decides what laws to approve or, in other words, HIS political party. That means that the congress will approve any law the king decides to create. That goes the same with the Supreme Court, the parliament decides who will be a judge or attorney so people will get the justice based on what the king considers justice. Do you understand what that means?" - Twilight may be starting to learn how to be a Princess, but she was smart enough to understand the true motive of what Swift Rise did. And, as her face turned more serious, she concluded. - "While he created a system for his ponies to rule, it was in the end a facade so he would still be in control, in other words, not only he still decides what laws to create while the parliament is taking care of minor stuff, but the Supreme Court will trial and ignore anything the king decides that isn't worth their time, in other words, it's still an autocracy but with the mask of another system. But what does that mean for the ponies?" - At this, she was showing total concern, after all and so far, this king still hasn't showed what he was truly capable of, and the idea of a pony that controlled the laws, judicial practices, school system EVEN MORE than the princesses themselves, while being a former Crystal Guard, was a bit terrifying./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Luna decided to say: - "It means that we are going to watch just how truly far any of us could go if we allow our desire for power take us over." - Coming from Luna, who once was Nightmare Moon, a mare that tried and failed to take control of Equestria, it meant a lot. It meant that they were about to see, how far could have Nightmare Moon go should she have taken over the control of Equestria over 1000 years ago./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"*ding*/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""The Recess is over, please come back to your seats," - the princesses seated back, now paying as much attention as they could, since now they were going to see how truly far Authoritarianism could go./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"The Minotaurs and Griffons were very distressed by this news. Something that both the Griffon Kingdom and the Minotaur Republic shared in common was how the legendary Crystal Empire influenced them both, more so than Equestria would like to believe. Both lands always had recorded legends of how that kingdom was the birthplace of the greatest figures of their species history, The Romanov Family for the griffins and the Mjolnir Hammer for the minotaurs were just one of many examples. And to figure out just how devious and manipulative was the King of said Empire, it sent a chill down their spine./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""All right" - Said The Princess Anastasia. - "We must accept the idea that the king that both of our lands have been so belovedly praising, might have been very dangerous." - "IMPOSSIBLE!" - Said one of her escorts in a tone that was listened by all of the room. Once he realized that all the room was looking at him, he blushed and said. - "Sorry, I got, hum, excited, please go on," - the other groups decided to continue on their own conversations, while his partners looked at him with a disappointed look./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Look," - continued Anastasia, - "I understand why we would all prefer to deny this, but we must accept the possibility that Swift Rise wasn't as noble or perfect as we make him out to be. Especially if we can accept the few flaws that the Great Alexander Romanov had or accept the existence of - *shudders* - Blood Hawk..." - at the mention of that name, all of the griffons shuddered at the memory of such dark age in griffon history. After that, the griffon that just shouted decided to response (much quieter). - "But we're not talking of any simple historical figure, we're not even talking about the founders of our great Kingdom, we're talking about the em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"legend/emthat inspired our founders. That one figure that we never found any confirmation of his existence until THIS. RIGHT. MOMENT. How do you expect me, or anyone else, to accept that the one creature that not only influenced in the creation of the Golden Wing clan, who then created the Griffonian Empire and is now the Griffon Kingdom or, in other words our WHOLE STORY, isn't the wise, strong and noble king we all made him up to be? Nobody back home would believe us unless they watch this film" - "I have to agree with the griffin." - Said one of the minotaurs. - "Even though we have created our Republic very recently, our species as a whole was, and still is, very jealous of our story and, even though he was a legend, almost a myth, King Swift Rise it's still regarded as the source of the many ideals and decisions that lead to the creation of our Republic. Heck, if it weren't for his influence, Celestia would have gotten a much harder time helping our founding fathers to unite our country. The Equestrians may not know (or accept it), but many of our laws, ways of thinking and research in technology and moral were influenced by Swift Rise, we don't call it the Swift Code of Justice for anything. If this film goes where I think it's going, many of the things we hold dear may have been a lie"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"All of the griffins and minotaurs talking then went into a deep thought, reluctant and fearful over the idea that the one figure they idolized the most, not for his power nor longevity, but for how much he managed to influence them. Even today, 1000 years after his disappearance, he's still regarded as a very important figure to them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"At this, another minotaur said in a very dulled tone. - "For now, all of what we're talking about is just conjecture, our biggest achievement so far is that we can now certify that he was real, the amount of debates we can end with just that is almost uncountable. But we must also remember that, after 1000 years of history, is very likely that we may have changed a few things about him, after all, it would not be the first time, right?" - At this, the other minotaurs nodded, remembering how they used to call the founding fathers as the greatest thinkers of all time, when in actuality they just wanted to have total control over the land. Granted, at least the moral teachings they held onto were very useful, and if they could learn from the good and remember the bad, if only to not go down that road, then they could surely do the same thing with this king./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"*ding*/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""The Recess is over, please come back to your seats," - at this, the griffons and minotaurs decided to seat back, but not before one of them said: - "Just remember, we still haven't seen all of this, and maybe we can find something else about him among all of the objects that were found along this movie, it's still too early to judge him." - They all agreed, and started to watch the film/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"Movie/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;" /p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Kingdom was in shock, nopony expected the King to have so much support/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The stallion with a Lime mane, lemon coat and green eyes appeared. Name: Lord Yellow Pyrite. Job: Farming Landlord/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Lord Yellow Pyrite (LYP): "Now that I think about it, I remember my defeat. I didn't understood at the time that I was so focused on saying that I was going to help the citizens, that I didn't saw that I was facing somepony alone while ha had the support of the whole kingdom. The nobles weren't even united against him." - He then went to look at the floor, remembering the defeat and what it meant to him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Another Stallion with a White mane, gray like coat and black eyes also appeared, he was showing signs of old age. Name: Lord Polished Gem. Job: Mining Landlord/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Lord Polished Gem (LPG): "I remember that one of the promises that the IF made to win those elections was the creation of a syndicate for workers, so everypony had better job conditions and minimum wage. I didn't understood what it meant since I always gave my workers a good share of money and good working conditions, but apparently it wasn't enough, because some of my own employees voted against me. Now that I understand what the promise was about and what achieved, I understand why I lost."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Now that Swift Rise had nopony to stop him, the first thing he decided to do was changing a few laws and adding some new ones, specifically the law of Tramps and Thieves, the Law of Land Taxation and the Progress Decree/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "Those laws basically allowed the Kingdom Protection to arrest anypony who had no job under suspicion of being a thief, take the land on anypony who hadn't paid their taxes and the decree allowed the King to search for any new project that could allow the Kingdom to progress technologically, magically, socially, educationally, Militarily and economically"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "Now he had total control of what could be taught to our foals and how to evaluate them, should I had said anything against those changes, I would have gotten fired." - By this point, the old mare no longer could hold her face and started to show her anger at how the educational system was being changed, but at the last second she added. - "At least, it became now free education, so every Filly, Colt, griffon or minotaur could have education and not just the ones that could pay it"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "Now we could finally have the much needed equipment to defend our borders, but I was wondering if that was the only intention of the king..." - and while he said this, he was showing a lot of skepticism on his face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RF: "For a moment I was afraid that the king would use these new laws to attack his enemies, but he assured me that it would never happen, he would only search for Sombra's followers and make sure that the young stallions wouldn't waste their time and, instead, they would search for a job, when I heard that, I got happy," - but as Ruby Flame said this, her face showed doubt on this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=Q89vGvv0oI8" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Now that the king/em/aem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" is beginning to make safer the streets, it's also time to upgrade the kingdom/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Many construction ponies starts digging the land while holding behind them huge pipes while in another section, another group of ponies start to put the foundation of the library (while starting to form the title "Crystal Library")./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He starts to use the Kingdom's vault to make great constructions, while the Stadium was being finished, he was going to start the construction of a Library to contain all the information of the world from the past and present, a sewer system, make more lamps for the streets, more houses and many more buildings/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Images of the city being put in a cradle while the king is singing to hear while giving it gifts also are shown./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The kingdom stops being a simple city, it starts to become in the daughter of the king, and he is ready to coddle her/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A filthy crystal pony with teeth missing, a disheveled hair and an eye unfocused is transformed into a clean pony with perfect teeth, not a single tooth missing, a well groomed hair and perfect looks./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Its citizens stop being simple ponies and they start to have ID with birth acts, high education and citizenship, the immigrants stop being looked as something lowly or repulsive and they're starting to have the same rights as any other citizen, from free school to full paid jobs/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"GC: "I was rather surprised at this, I never saw such inclusion to a foreign resident, but I didn't complaint, I finally was capable of searching for any type of education or job I wanted and that would allow me to become a better leader for my clan"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"With the new laws for the worker, the installment of minimum wage, the technical schools and all the jobs opportunities coming from the many constructions being held, everybody is having a good life, everybody, except the sombrist and the nobles/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "For the sombrist, this new laws meant that both the fear of Sombra and his influence would lower and that this new king would enforce his control, this made the sombrist afraid of him and started to make desperate moves in an attempt of dethroning him"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PG: "When the new laws came, all the nobles got screwed, now we had taxes, make legal the land we owned so it couldn't be taken away, we had to give a true payment to the workers, very few were unaffected or actually got benefited"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"And, as usual, discomfort brought protest and some protest went to revolts and the new king wasn't going to allow anything that could risk his rule/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"An earth Pony wearing a crown is shown starting to walk into a podium while a pink unicorn besides him is holding with magic a big scroll, after that a newspaper clip is shown with the headline 'em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The followers of Sombra has been conscripted, following Sombra may get you exiled/em'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The king has given his new division, full capabilities to capture and process any follower of Sombra under suspicion of treason/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "What this basically meant, is that any type of comment you could make, would turn you into a follower of Sombra and thus, an enemy of the kingdom"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RF: "Of course that would be the meaning after all, the sombrist were the only ones that weren't getting benefited from this new reign, hence, they would be the ones that would try to dethrone the king"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But the sombrist aren't the only ones who doesn't like the new reign: the nobles, especially the ones who got benefited the most with Sombra, were starting to show discomfort with this new ideas, this new laws, now their money, their lands and workforce was being taken away from them. But whether they where in favor or against the regime, if they talked against its policies, for the new reign, they were all sombrist/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "I still remember when I was told that I was breaking the law, even though I was never told about them, and decided to take big spaces of my farms and much of my possessions were confiscated. What was left to me was so small that I could no longer make enough money to make a successful life. I stopped being a noble."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A pony with fancy clothing is shown with all of his money (in big sacks) being taken away from him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Many more similar cases start to spread. The nobles stop being nobles or rich, very few manage to stay untouched/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "For a while my friend Hidden Gem, who was very skillful staying inside the law, stayed fine and managed to transform his territory into a company, so he managed to keep most of his work force and his treasures, but many others started to protest."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "Me and a few of my friends went to the palace to protest and, once we got there, all of the ponies stood aside, then the Kingdom Protection came, they beat us down and took us to the jail. I stood there for like 6 months or so, but I remember the first batch of prisoners being exiled."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Ponies are being expelled outside of the kingdom, most of them are looking back with hints of sadness in their faces while mares are trying to stop the guards from separating them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/guasina" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"For the new reign/em/aem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;", there's no space for dissidence, so they prefer to send protesters away, with no house, no families, defense against invaders or way to survive, they are expelled from the kingdom and left to die, they were only asking for a better treatment and this is what they got, complete injustice/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Pony with a fancy mustache is shown writing in a big scroll./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The newly formed opposition, lead by Lord Crystal Sapphire, decides to write a note pointing out all the flaws and treacheries of the new reign, all of their abuses and how they were becoming just like Sombra. This will have big consequences/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/asesinato-de-leonardo-ruiz-pineda" rel="nofollow"It's dead/a at night, the ponies are going back home, with the pony with the fancy moustache being escorted by 3 more ponies when a guard get close to him and aim his foreleg at him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"It's 8pm when the richest landlord of the Crystal Kingdom, Crystal Sapphire, was going back home, he was going undercover and with 3 pony escorts. He was walking on the main plaza when, suddenly, a guard of the Kingdom Protection known as Soft Hoof went to his position, aimed his sword gem at him and said /emem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"You're under arrest, Lord Crystal Sapphire/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PG: "I was at the newspaper in that moment, searching for a new job when I heard from outside 'em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Dead pony on the plaza'/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The pony with the fancy mustache starts to move his head in a negative way and gives the guard a paper./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Very calmly, Crystal Sapphire says that there must be a mistake and show the guard an ID with a fake name/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PG: "In that moment, I quickly ran outside with a pony holding a camera called Perfect Shot and goes to see what was going on, we get into the guard fence and Perfect Shot gets in but I couldn't pass them."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Other Crystal Protection guards appears and start to take the ponies while they try to run away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Some of the ponies tries to run from the guards/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PG: "At the next day we start to gather the pictures and see what happened."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"One Kingdom Protection guard aim at the pony with a fancy mustache./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Not everypony makes it/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The guard shoots two lasers from the gem sword in his foreleg into the pony with the fancy mustache./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Two shots, one to his head and the other to his neck stops Crystal Sapphire/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PG: "Then I start seeing in the photo reveal, first the slim legs, then the golden pocket watch, and at last his bloodied face." - He closed his eyes and starts to show a bit of pain. - "To me that was one of the hardest moments in history of the opposition." - In that moment Polished Gem started to cry./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A newspaper clip is shown: 'em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Lord Crystal Sapphire executed under suspicion of treason/em'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"An arrest becomes a crime/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "The murder of Crystal Sapphire was a convulsion for the whole kingdom, because he was the pony of sympathies and they killed him for being brave."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "It was the first time in the history of the Crystal Kingdom. That a Government. Murdered. In the streets. And shamelessly. A leader of an opposition." - The Stallion then starts looking at what it's in front of him with such sense of honesty that you could only believe him/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"Audience/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"There wasn't a single pony, griffon or minotaur that wasn't affected by this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Princesses were shocked at how far somepony could go to suppress a rebellion, the historians were mouth hanging and ashamed at the kind of pony they've been holding in good lights for so much time and the civilians were feeling a deep chill running down their spines, not realizing that they were feeling terror at the idea of living in a place like that./p 


	5. Chapter 4: The Ideal Kingdom

p style="text-align: center;"The Distant Past/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It's been a few weeks after the assassination of Lord Crystal Sapphire and 6 months since the elections. The ponies were enraged, but they did nothing, they feared that the KP would do to them what they did to Crystal Sapphire, but there were two ponies who didn't liked what happened and had enough power to say something about it without the threat of the KP./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Golden Strike and em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em were going to the throne room to have a discussion with the king Swift Rise. They were both angry for a very simple reason: it reached to their ears about the murder of Crystal Sapphire and it was inconceivable. Crystal Sapphire was one of the most caring, kind and sophisticated ponies the Crystal Kingdom has ever met, there was no way that he was sided with Sombra when, in fact, he supported Pure Diamond in the Military Strike against Sombra. To think that Crystal Sapphire was conspiring against the new reign was unthinkable./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"They both were going to tell the king their opinion on the matter and ask him who made such defamation on Crystal Sapphire's image. They were about to open the door to the Throne Room when, suddenly, it opened and, to their chagrin, they saw Stray Stone leaving the throne room while, to both ponies dismay, he was smiling and holding on his mouth a paper that could, very well, be a new law that would benefit him, no doubt about it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Mi Amor Candente/em, being the diplomat she has become over the years, knew that talking to him right now wouldn't be too beneficial neither would go anywhere so, instead, she preferred to address him as the civil code dictates and then proceed to talk to the king. So she looked directly at Stray Stone's eyes, made the best poker face she could muster, and greeted him:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Greetings Stray Stone." - She said in the calmest and melodious voice she could make, - "how have your day been? I guess that it's just going to improve now, doesn't it?" - Stray Stone looked at her, his eyes always showing as if he was having some kind of never ending fun, he put the scroll on his left foreleg and responded with his usual smug and confident voice. - "Greetings em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em and, indeed, I had a very good day. Ever since my division showed justice to that criminal, the citizens have started to become more adjusted to the law and the terrorist attacks had started to decrease, very soon I will have completed the challenge the king invested upon me"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em, for all of her anger, managed to show a face of peace and calmness and if it were for her, she would have then said her goodbyes and proceeded to talk to the king but, sadly, that patience wasn't shared by Colonel Golden Strike who, even now was still holding himself up, decided to retort to this stuck up pony who thought to be more than he was actually worth. - "Crystal Sapphire never was a criminal! He was always caring of the citizens of the kingdom, he helped me to get into the Crystal Guard and if it weren't for him, Sombra would have stayed in power because Sapphire gave us the support we needed to make the coup." - By this point Golden Strike was very close to Stray Stone and was starting to expel steam from his nose but, from all of this, Stray Stone not only wasn't fazed by this, but he actually kept his smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Oh, my apologies Strike-" - "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Colonel/em Golden Strike to you." - interrupted Strike in the coldest voice he could make, - "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Colonel/em Golden Strike..." - proceeded Stray Stone. - "It is understandable that you may think that Sapphire was an honest pony, trust me, I was also surprised by this, but I do have a confession and after raiding his house we found a lot of deals that not only confirm our suspicions, but also shows that he wasn't the nice stallion he claimed to be." - At this Strike was going to retort something among the lines of em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"that evidence must be false/em, but before he did that, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em interrupted them and stopped the bickering./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""STOP." - she said in a high voice that somehow managed to not be a scream. Both stallions looked at her (Golden Strike was surprised of seeing her friend this angry while Stray Stone was keeping his smile) and she decided to finish the discussion once and for all "Stray Stone, I know you have your evidence, but could you please stop teasing others, this won't get you anywhere and, instead, will separate you from others and YOU Strike, please, be more patient, I'm aware the battlefield hasn't given you time to wait and you must be prepared to respond immediately, but you don't have to act like that in here, there are some benefits in patience."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Both stallions took her word and decided to listen. While nopony knew what Stray Stone was thinking at that moment, Strike remembered the many times Swift Rise would tell him that patience was the key to victory and, apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought like that. The pink unicorn was really showing signs of knowing which battles to pick and which battles to avoid./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""And now, if both of you are done with this, I would like to proceed to the court of the King, we were going to have a conversation of the recent developments in the kingdom and how they were starting to affect the Crystal Guard and the Crystal Ponies so the King could make a more effective pace in the progressive movement he has started, good bye Stray Stone and have a good day."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone looked at her and, still keeping his smile, said his apologies and went on. Golden trike couldn't miss the opportunity and managed to see a fragment of the paper Stray Stone was holding. The soon to be colonel almost paled when he managed to see the word "curfew" in it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"After a few minutes of waiting to enter, Strike decided to speak to the pink fury besides him. - "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em, look, I'm sorry for doing that, it's just that, Sapphire was a figurehead for me, he taught me all I know and I wanted to defend him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""It's alright Strike, I understand, the problem is that you were falling in his trap and you didn't even realized it. You must be careful, he is the type of pony who plays with others and uses them to get in a higher position. That is what happened to my father and I fear that it's just what it's happening to Swift." - By this point, she was starting to get angry at that Stallion. From where did he came from? Sometimes he would just appear out of nowhere, and that smile, was it possible to smile for that long? He was so different, it was like if he worked on a different logic system, what did Swift Rise saw on him?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""So you have gotten a bit more interested in your new em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"friend/em?" - Teased Golden Strike and, unlike other times, the pink diplomat started to become red and stuttered a response that showed how easily Golden Strike broke through her defenses. - "Wh-what?, no-I mean- yes, I do care for him, but not like that, he is only a-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In that moment Strike shut her mouth with his hoof and said in a very low volume. - "Look, don't say stuff like that so close to him. He might hear you and it may not look like it, but he has a fragile heart. So be careful with what you say close to him, ok?" - At this em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em nodded and decided to remember it for later./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"At that moment the door started to open up and a guard told them that they could finally enter but, before entering, Golden Strike told her in an even lower volume. - "And you didn't heard this from me, but he thinks you look cute." - And moved fast to the throne room, leaving a pinkish red unicorn trying to keep her head straight on the actual subject at hoof: the necessity to improve the lifestyle on the crystal ponies and to reduce the power of the KP./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"4 months later/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"King Sombra was fuming with anger because, somehow, the Crystal Ponies have managed to repel all of his attacks. No matter what he did, that pegasus would always react on time to his moves and reject him, but what was the more surprising weren't his tactics or how efficient he was. It was the equipment of the Crystal Guards: those gems that allowed non-unicorns to shoot lasers were mind blowing, those wing-blades for pegasi were surprisingly useful (he should have listened to Pure Diamond back then) and the gems to amplify the power of the unicorns was great, once he came back to power he was going to use that to invade Equestria./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"But that also brought up something that was being a big concern to him. The subjects loyal to him inside the Crystal Kingdom stopped sending information to him months ago, and these weren't common ponies, these were high ranking officials and very important figures (not including the lower ponies that were still loyal to him) so, what happened to them? They were very good at hiding and some of them were his best spies during his reign. They couldn't have been captured, could they? Probably they were waiting for the right moment to send their reports to him, yeah, it probably was that but, still, he had to prepare for the next attack, he would not repeat the same mistakes he did before./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In that moment a Red Griffon with a Harpy head came to him and gave her report to him:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Sir, all the griffon clans loyal to you has been called, they will take over a few months to come. I also report to you that a few minotaurs have decided to join us and will aid in in our cause"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"At this, Sombra started to smile with the same confidence he had the day he was exiled and the day he was defeated on his first invasion attempt to recover the throne. - "Excellent, when all of them finally get here, we will take another couple of months to prepare ourselves for the next fight. I will not repeat the same mistakes I did last time, no I will win this and I will reclaim my Kingdom and you will ll get the reward you deserve"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Thank you my lord" said the Red Harpy./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""And now, before I forget, did you obtained the objects I ask you to get?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""So far, we only found the Centaur's blood and the 50 horns from Unicorns who were exploring this lands. We didn't leaved a single witness alive but we're still lacking the other objects, but once we find them we will give them to you my lord."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Excellent, now, leave the objects there and start the preparations of what could be the longest war your clan may have ever known."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The leader of the Blood Wings obeyed and left the cave Sombra was residing in and hoped that this was the best solution for her clan, she was recently appointed as the new Tribe leader and all she could do now was to see her fellow clan members to die after that brutal retaliation the Crystal Kingdom gave them. Maybe they were merciful? She hoped so, because this new fight didn't had any signs of being better than the last one, only bloodier and with more casualties than ever./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile, at the same time/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The curfew was finally over and Jewel Joy couldn't be any happier, she finally found a good job in one of the new factories that were recently built, a factory dedicated to refine the gems and improve in their use. She also tried a job on the cloud factory and the new electric factory, but she didn't had the requisite the jobs required and, on her way to her new job, she saw a new store selling one of those new items that used electricity, this was something like the Crystal Speaker, but this was called "radio" or something like that, it also a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=ML0CqH7v0y4" rel="nofollow"sung music/a./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""What a good song, I really like this band, now how are they called?" - She said as she mused in the song. A song that really gave her a deep desire to dance over and over with somepony but, before she could begin to move her hips like many other foals has done whenever they heard this band, a voice stopped her from doing that:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""They're called the Billo's Crystal Boys" - Said a male voice behind Jewel Joy. She turned around in fright only to find one of the KP guards and, for a moment she was scared until she remembered that voice. - "Obsidian Edge?" - She asked, the stallion nodded and this made Jewel Joy get very happy. - "Oh Edge, I'm so happy to meet you, what are you doing here?" - She asked to her em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"very close/em friend and, after that fateful encounter, they started to walk together through the beautiful streets of the Prism Avenue and, in the process, they passed by a jail. If it weren't for the high volume of the music of the stores that were on both sides of the jail, they would have listened some very terrifying screams. Meanwhile, the Obsidian guard started to answer his em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"very close/emfriend's question:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Doing my official rounds, I'll finish in a couple hours and then I'll have the rest of the day free, so, since I found you here, I was wondering, will you have this afternoon free?" - This made his eyes looked hopeful at the possibility of advancing with this beautiful mare that invaded his dreams and drove him mad with never felt before emotions./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Jewel Joy looked downwards, gave it a thought, and said. - "Sure, today I got my new job and I will start tomorrow, so why not celebrate? I'll be waiting for you at the fountain at 6pm, deal?" - Obsidian Edge couldn't be happier at this turn of events. - "Deal, 6pm, I'll be there, promise." - He then decided to proceed on his round and said his good byes to the mare that outshone the moon itself in terms of beauty. - "See ya soon my lady"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Jewel Joy blushed a bit and responded accordingly to the Stallion that gave her the safety she always wanted. - "Goodbye handsome." - And after seeing a big blush coming from the stallion, she decided to proceed and tell his fathers the news: She finally got a new job and a date. Her father was still a bit annoyed that she hadn't found her cutie mark yet being a big mare now, but she didn't cared, cutie marks were useless now and there was nothing wrong with that. She could walk on the streets without fear of getting mugged, the weather was regulated to the point you knew the weather a month in advance, the government was going to rebuild all the houses in the Kingdom so they not only were more durable with its stone conditions, but they were also going to have this new electricity to improve on the ponie's well being./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"While she was going back home, she looked at one of the new stores and saw a very nice dress, it was very cheap (only 2 pieces for it) and she would look very nice in it while dating Obsidian Edge./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She looked around and noticed that each day there were more and more ponies wearing clothes, originally only the nobles were allowed to wear clothes as a sign of their wealth in the kingdom. But now the clothes were so cheap and easy to get that almost everypony (and even griffins and some minotaurs, whenever they could find something of their size) were using them. So, why not join them? That way she would give Obsidian Edge a very nice surprise./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"After buying that dress and taking the package to her home, Jewel Joy couldn't but notice how much the Kingdom has changed from how her parents told her everything was before Swift Rise (or even Sombra) came in:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Sewer Channel, Hospitals, Railroads, stone made avenues, new military advancements, Plazas, better housing for everybody and much more, this new king was sending this kingdom to places she never thought could even be dreamed and it looked like he wasn't stopping; apparently he was planning to use the Crystal Heart to it's maximum efficiency, so Sombra could ever come back again and it would require the ponies to do so. Jewel Joy felt so happy she had so many things that could improve on her life, she was proud of this new lifestyle, this new king, this new kingdom, she felt like living in the best Kingdom ever, the ideal kingdom and she hoped this would never stop./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"The Present/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"As the air condensed on the movie room, the individuals residing it were becoming prey of the shock caused by the reveal of the types of monstrosities that they knew Sombra must have done but they never expected to see on their life. They knew that individuals like Sombra and, apparently know, Swift Rise were the kind of despots that would crush any type of opposition and/or hero daring enough to challenge their tyrannies and try to stop them, but they never expected to see it so directly on that movie./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Just seeing the images and shades drawn by the movie were strong enough to freeze their minds and wonder what kind of world was this one they were now seeing, was it right to create something like this to be seen by the very citizens that lived through it? Should they see this and remember a time that may be better forgotten?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"As Spike was watching this, he no longer felt as he was seeing a boring documentary, he now felt as if he was now seeing a distant world that could have been had he fail to stop Sombra back then. Twilight and the other ponies were wondering how cold must a heart be to take away a pony's life? Those were questions that neither of them wanted to know. Meanwhile, the Griffon Princess was feeling a deep sense of familiarity that crawled up her body as she remembered the monster that took away her family from power and sent them to exile for many years./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Nonetheless, by this point the audience was too enthralled in the movie to actually try to stop it, everybody wanted to keep watching to see if they could finally see something that could give them a respite and that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to be as bad as it looked like./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Movie/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The murder of Crystal Sapphire causes great bewilderment among those who are against the new king, it reinforces the image and power of the Kingdom Protection and its director: Stray Stone. Each time more, the new reign is reflected with this police institution/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Amor Candente is shown talking to the ponies in one of the districts of the kingdom, the ponies look like they're angry, but they're listen very carefully to what Candente is saying./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Meanwhile, Candente is doing her usual job to keep the masses calmed saying that she disapproves this crime from the Kingdom Protection and promises that she was going to talk to the king to ask for a rectification for this crime/em"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em was the bridge between the citizens and the King. She would always go to the streets and listen to what the ponies wanted and she would communicate it to the King since he wasn't a social pony."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Whether the king listened or not to his Speaker, it didn't passed too much before we knew the next move of the King to solidify his power: /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/junta-de-gobierno-represi-n-y-miedo" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"a Curfew/em/a."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "I remember that curfew. It was very annoying because I always finished my classes very close to the curfew and I almost get in trouble with one of the KP." - After saying that, she started to blush./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Under the excuse to catch the remnants of the Sombrist and pacify the kingdom. Swift Rise started a curfew and allowed the Kingdom Protection to arrest anypony who was a suspect of being allied with Sombra. The results start to show very quickly/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Grey Unicorn is walking on the streets of the kingdom late at night when suddenly an earth pony takes him down and put a restraining ring on him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "I was captured during one of those curfews and was charged of being a sombrist even though I never sided with Sombra in the first place."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Butter coated unicorn was talking to a group of ponies when suddenly the door are busted, 4 earth ponies wearing tuxedo and gem pieces start pointing to them. all the ponies in the room lay to the ground and are immideatly arrested./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "I was doing an interview to a group of workers for one of the old farms of Crystal Sapphire when, suddenly, the KP showed up and arrested all of us under the pretext of being sombrist. We shouted that it wasn't true, but they didn't listened and arrested us anyway"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The police raids spread like fire and arrest many ponies, some are released quickly, others not that quickly/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "My husband got caught on the curfew once. He was on the corner of the main street, late at night when, suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, I waited and prayed for him to appear again, but I never saw him again." - The old mare started to drop tears and added with a broken voice. - "I had to explains to my grand daughters that they weren't going to see their grandfather ever again." - And she started to sob./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A battalion of Crystal Guards are shown marching through the fields, preparing themselves and showing their discipline to the king./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The following 4 months are of terror as nopony leaves, nopony complains and nopony moves. The kingdom is silenced and the new king is solidified as the new ruler of the kingdom. All of this with the support of the Crystal Guard, who are getting more and more prominent in the life of the citizens/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The scene fades to black and then it starts showing the face of Stray Stone, smiling like if he were having a party./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Stray Stone, a Unicorn of good manners and well behaved, with his almost supernatural abilities to control of the Kingdom Protection and track down insurgents. He has managed to find all of the sombrist and arrest anybody who dared to complain against the new king/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Scene fades again and this time, it shows a jail. A KP unit (holding a club in its mouth) is trotting down a hallway with every cell being filled with at least one pony. Suddenly, one of them speaks something and, in response, the KP unit hits the cell bars, scaring away the pony./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Jails of the Kingdom Protection are soon filled with dissidents and political enemies/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "Those were one of the scariest moments of the kingdom, the citizens were afraid of even talking to em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em for the fear of being caught by the Kingdom Protection and nobody knew when the curfew was going to end"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But the terror ends or, at least, soften up a bit after the first 4 months of the curfew being installed when it finally cease along with the raids/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FR: "I still remember how, a few days before the curfew was stopped, I was dusting the hallways in the throne room when, suddenly, I hear the King and the Chancellor having a fight. I couldn't understand what they were fighting about." - She then showed a sly smile. - "But a few days after that fight the curfew was released."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Everypony starts to celebrate with the new invention of the king: /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=dKuvJ7zG9LI" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Radio/em/a."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "Yeah, the king was busy during those 4 months. I still remember how he started a new branch in science dedicated EXCLUSIVELY to the Crystal Guard so we could defend ourselves better from any type of invasion, Sombra would've never see it coming"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"During those 4 months the king started to begin the construction of weather factories, gem refineries, food processing and one of the best industries in the history of the kingdom: The Electric factory. A factory designed to take the electricity of the clouds formed in the weather factory of the pegasi, would be refined and transported to the other factories by the unicorns and lastly, the earth ponies would provide the whole kingdom of the electricity to light the streets with lamps, create heaters, electric stoves, power up the plummeting and much more, this ideas, are just the beginning/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "The electricity is one of the key features of Swift Rise's kingdom. It allowed to any non-unicorn to have a better life with almost all the benefits that had being a unicorn."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Very soon, the kingdom start their celebrations for the anniversary of the founding of the Kingdom and (conveniently) the first year of the end of King Sombra's tyranny/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Ponies are shown dancing with each others the songs of the radio./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Unicorns, pegasi, earth and Crystal ponies are shown sharing drinks and talking very amicably./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Griffons, minotaurs and ponies are competing in a dance party and having drink contest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In one of the dances, the king could be seen dancing with a pink unicorn that looked very red on her cheeks and was trying to avoid the cameras./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The scene changes again and now it shows the King walking with a squadron of guards and KP units escorting him while a voice could be heard: "The King Swift Rise is heading to the Congress to start his renditions and start a new year as a King"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"With the first official year of his rule done and the Congress recognizing his rule as king of the Crystal Kingdom (to make it even more official and legal), Swift Rise decides to make a rendition of accounts to prove how effective his rule has been/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King pulls out of his saddlebags a paper and once it's placed where it must be, he starts to read all the things he has done to the kingdom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"What the list is the most filled about is the amount of infrastructure and progress has been made in the kingdom and after saying how he pretends to keep this project to help the Kingdom he decides to end his speech/em":/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""For the enrichment of the Crystal Kingdom, I summon the grace of the Almighty Creator so those new fruits incarnate in the new ideal kingdom, keep determining our acts and establishing firm and longstanding bases for our institutions." - After finishing his speech, everypony in the Congress start to stomp the ground in cheers while Swift kept his face serious in front of the cameras./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/dos-de-diciembre" rel="nofollow"Earth Ponies/a are shown digging the lands and destroying boulders outside the Kingdom while bringing construction equipment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Construction of public works is the easiest face of the government that now uses the imprecise, indoctrinate slogan of 'The Ideal Kingdom'. It can be translated as the transformation of the physical media with facts and works to create with the passage of time into the new crystal pony/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Crystal Ponies inside a big building are using schematics, compasses and other materials used for architecture schematics./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"From the offices of the Crystal Projections, the planifications for the improvements of the kingdom are being made/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"What looked like a city was being built./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"It's being constructed the College City/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Big Tower that was very familiar to Twilight and the rest of her friends was shown./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The new Tower for the Crystal Palace/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Stadium where the future Equestria games were going to be held./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The conclusion of the Stadium/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Library that Twilight loved so much was also being shown./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Crystal Library/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Many construction ponies with some minotaurs were working in a railway./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Southern Railway/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Old houses and buildings are getting demolished./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The old is demolished to build the new, and the King decides to inaugurate the buildings in the exact day of the anniversary of the dethroning of King Sombra and he does it every year/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Swift Rise is shown cutting the ribbons to inaugurate the buildings with a pair of scissors./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Like the Circle Guard, a social club for the Crystal Guard; made to give joy and comfort to the branch that holds the power in the Kingdom/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Many Crystal Ponies, all of them from the military, are dancing on the room along the King and Amor Candente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But the most emblematic public work is the new road that connected the Kingdom to /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=mMCmBEVTKV0" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"the sea/em/aem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" a marvel built in only 3 years/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Ponies working on the Road are shown making two roads: One made of Marble for the ponies who wanted to take their time and another one of Rails for those that wanted to get there fast./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"During the construction, a lot of journalist ponies, griffons and minotaurs are taking pictures and showing their amazed faces at the construction workers not only making the road with stone, white marble and precious gems, but also because some of those gems could glow at night and that the workers were making electric lamps to illuminate everything in a 10 mile radius with guards patrolling the areas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King appears during one of this constructions to inspect it and smiling at the efficiency of his ponies./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "The Road to the Sea was a dream for the citizens because, for the first time, they would be able to travel to the Sea, safely, and have some very nice vacations with a look to the sea, a beautiful sight. The mystery of traveling on the road, even if you got caught by the night, nothing would happen to you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/el-progreso-los-iconos-urbanos" rel="nofollow"More/a construction ponies are working in the city, eliminating the dirt roads and placing rocks that shines like Crystal./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"While the Kingdom isn't that close to the Sea, that it's fixed through the constructions of more houses and buildings, expanding the capitol and, in doing so, the creation of new icons for the city/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The workers quickly build more plazas on the outskirts of the kingdom and surrounding it with more houses and each one taller than the one before. Each Plazas are filled with fountains, Gem-made statues, clock towers, etc. Then, the scene fades to black to be filled with a new voice:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Crystal citizens/em." - Says the King who is speaking through a series of mics to the radio and Crystal Speaker. The scene starts to show images again, a radio sounding the king's voice inside a house while a few letters appear to give the audience an idea of how much time has been since the construction scene./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"One year later/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""During this year, the kingdom has rejoiced in the necessary progress to-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Without the fear of political adversaries. The government announces that everything is going well/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""-in the unity of the Kingdom, and to those who has participated in this progress by joining the working class, I give you all a cordial salutation and wishes for the best in the new year."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"the King ended his speech and is greeted by stomps and cheers./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FR: "There is a point between the second year of Swift Rise's reign, to his fifth year, where nopony said anything against him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "And the truth is that, in the Kingdom, not even a fly was moving. The king's control over the life of his citizens was total and complete."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "The Sombrist were swept away along the nobles, but specially the sombrist, and since the very first year Swift Rise takes control of the kingdom, Lord Crystal Sapphire is murdered and, later after him, Stable Peridot and Strong Garnet, the historical leaders that has always been involved in the politics of the kingdom, while the rest of them were exiled from the kingdom"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "So the kingdom enters into a state of a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/la-tortura" rel="nofollow"calm/a, of rest in politics. The citizens no longer thought about politics in the streets in terms of civil administration or direction of the country or political figures."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FR: "The few things that were done were clandestine moves, those papers that circulated in the streets."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "They were all underground gangs, painting the streets, passing papers, but the great mobilizations that were done before Sombra, those were no longer capable to be done."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "In those moments we were caught by the police, and I was taken to the Central Jail of the kingdom where I was foalnapped for 6 months."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FR: "My friend Clearing Onyx and I got into a fight, he claimed that this new king was worse than Sombra and I disagreed with him, I told him that Swift Rise was a savior and that, if it weren't for him, Sombra would have destroyed the Kingdom and all the other lands surrounding us." - Ruby Flame then started to look down while her ears folded back and started to tear up. - "He told me that I was a traitor to the cause and... other mean things... I had no other choice but to turn him over to the Kingdom Protection."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "I still remember that when I was captured I was told that a double agent that worked for the Kingdom Protection and also for the Newspaper where I worked, "The New Vision", found me out and turned me in. I was accused of being a sombrist even though I never was." - In that moment he started to give a stone look at the camera and looking at it with the biggest seriousness he could muster. - "The were no courtrooms, only prisoners, thousands of prisoners, and, they were sentenced by the police"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "The Kingdom Protection transformed into a monster." - The guard then started to show all of his disdain by frowning a scowl in his face, pausing on his sentences to give more strength to his words. - "In a machine. Of BRUTAL repression. Bloodthirsty. Where torture was the order of the day." - He started to remember all of the prisoners he saw whenever he went to make an inspection, all of the innocents ponies he saw in there. Their screams as they were being tortured and he remembered how his Colonel tried multiple times to release them but couldn't and started to tear up from the impotence. - "The Cross, The Eraser, The Shocker, the Whip Slashes, the Exiles."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "It was a torture without interrogation, because the interrogation were already done."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "The Crosses were some tall, thin and sharpened crosses that were put in the ground and you were stepped in it." - The Noble started to remember the pain./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "You were left in it for hours and hours until you dropped." - His legs started to strain from the memories./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "At the beginning you laughed at it because you thought that it was something dumb."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "But you later realized that it was extremely painful, especially for how it was piercing your hooves for months and months."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "I always had weak legs so I couldn't stand for too long on the crosses." - And the more he spoke, the slower and slower he made his sentences to make sure that the audience could absorb the information he was giving but, as slow as he was speaking and as old as his voice sound, his voice was as clear as day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "Until you finally give up and drop because you have no other choice."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "Then it was a beat down with their hooves and sometimes with Iron. They were very hard. They always hit my face and it deformed it"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "My friend Brilliant Amethyst was tortured in the the Jail The Fountain in a brutal way since he was 'erased', one of the worst things that could be done."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "Being 'erased' basically was that your Cutie Mark would be scorched so nopony could ever see it again, your special talent, what represented who you were, was taken away from you, I was erased." - In that moment he moved aside to show his flanks and show how in the place where his Cutie Mark was supposed to be, there was instead a black hole. - "There used to be an eye with a scroll shaped pupil to symbolize my search for the truth and knowledge, now there is nothing there." - If the movie could be paused just in the right moment, the viewer would notice how his eyes got a bit watery as he spoke. - "Torture is the most depressing thing there is, the most horrible. The torturers are beings that always goes crazy."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A moving picture of four crosses are thrown into the center of the picture and afterwards, four hooves starts to slowly be placed in them with a resounding BOOM when they finally touches the crosses./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Crystal Palace has now been rebuilt and now it looks more like a big Castle that shines in all it's glory, but the cardboards and maps still calls it the "Crystal Palace" and from there the scene quickly starts to move towards a new building./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Outside of the horrors of the jails, the outlook is different. The College City has been finished and all the attention is centered in its great theater, heart of modernism and the government is taking advantage of this using it as the site of the first Conference of World Culture/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Theater is filled with many crystal, equestrian and southern ponies, griffons, minotaurs, zebras, dragons and many other species./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A Conference designed to work with other governments to share ideas for the development of culture and strengthen relationships between the nations of the whole world, but in the end is just an excuse for the king to show off his kingdom, the Gem-exporting government really likes to brag about its wealth to the other kingdoms, tribes and clans that has come to this fascinating idea including the Kingdom of Equestria whose princesses has finally defeated Discord and are now focusing on the reconstruction of their kingdom, but to not lose the chance of this, they send a delegate instead of them/em"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"With this conference the Kingdom of Swift Rise tries and success in getting recognition of his rule on the world stage/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Ponies are using a machine that are unrecognizable and are aiming to the Center of the Stage./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"And there's in the conference a new and very powerful intruder, the /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/tv-cultura-y-far-ndula" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"TV/em/a."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The weird machine is now pointing towards a group of ponies who are dancing in front of it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The first shows are filled with theaters and educational purpose/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Mare unicorn is hitting another mare pegasus with a spoon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Of politics, only the 'official one' is spoken, and is never shown any type of news that critique or angers the government/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A well dressed unicorn stallion was sitting behind a desk in a very well organized room, he focus on the camera and starts speaking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""One of the fundamental elements of celebration in this holidays, is the crib"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Two earth ponies, two unicorns, two crystal ponies, three pegasi and one griffon are competing on who can win a race, a pegasus is winning but is hard to see its features because the screen is in black and white./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Over time, the shows that gain the biggest audience are sports like races, gladiator battles and strength competitions/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Two minotaurs are seen fighting each other on a ring, suddenly, one of them throws the other to a deformed part of one of the walls in the ring, the minotaur is then putting his hand on his back, trying to ease the pain while the mares and female minotaur start booing to the other minotaur, all of this while the narrator of the battle is speaking about it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""OW! That's gotta hurt, boo to the wall breaker, the ladies dislike him but don't worry, on the next fight, it will be the chance for the good ones."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The narrator stop speaking and the scene pass to the houses watching the fight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"And if those boxes are filling the houses, then the streets are being filled with theaters and movies with the citizens always filling them to see their favorite stars and also to be /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=V22SHvrfb7I" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"seen/em/a."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A theater could be seen with lot of well dressed ponies and griffons entering, while they're entering to the theater a lot of cameras are seen taking shots at them, some of this ponies take a mic and sings while others just seat and start to wave their hooves in a way to say hi./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PP: "We were the most popular artists and Soft Voice was the favorite tenor in the crystal kingdom."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "Soft Voice was the singer of the moment and ALL the mares died for Soft Voice."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "Especially Soft Voice, he was something amazing."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A great Ballroom is filled with griffons, minotaurs, zebras and ponies of all kind, in the center of the ballroom, there's an earth pony stallion. While the image is in black and white, it can still be seen that he is wearing a black and white tuxedo with a white rose in his chest, he is singing with a lot of energy and showing all of his abilities in it, the audience is listening with great focus, glad and cheering for him and enjoying all of his talent for that one night and prepared to remember it for as long as they can./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A gladiator Pony, the same one from the beginning of the movie is seen fighting against a Unicorn, dodging his spells while trying to get close to him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Other celebrities are also getting a lot of recognition lately, like Black Diamond and Piercing Magic, as a great rookie in the big leagues."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King Swift Rise is seen with Amor Candente in a room, Candente is wearing a wedding dress while the king is wearing a wedding suit, the camera Zooms out to reveal that the wedding is happening in front of the Crystal Palace./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But what took all the attention from the press, the citizens and the military, was the wedding of the king with the Ex-Princess Amor Candente/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Golden Strike (who's smiling) and his guards are on the left side of the Bride, while Stray Stone (who's smiling more than ever) and his Kingdom Protection are on the right side of the king, in the center of the wedding are the citizens of the kingdom with the air being surrounded by pegasus and griffons while on the ground there are unicorns, crystal and earth ponies, zebras, dragons and if you could look closely, you could see in the corner of the camera a small bug like pony./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "It wasn't that surprising when you take in account that the only mare that Swift Rise ever met (that was single) was em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em, and he was lucky that she said yes, because is hard to tell who would have married him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "The King always had a soft spot for her since she wasn't like the other mares who only cared for money or any of those stuff the nobles didn't liked to mingle with anything outside their social caste."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FR: "Those two would always talk in their free time, rumors of them being in love started to spread among the staff." - She then started to make a sly smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PP: "I remember that, I was originally going to sing in the party, but then the new queen said that she would prefer Soft Voice. But I was still invited along the rest of the kingdom"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The king and the queen make their vows and kiss, while they're at it, the whole kingdom cheers and celebrate./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But there are places where the wedding isn't being celebrated/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A jail is focused, after entering, the images start showing ponies in the cells looking at the ground in sadness or being beating by the KP./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The prisoners, aren't aware of what's going on, they live in a different world than the one in the outside and, sadly, the ones in the exterior doesn't know either, or doesn't care at all. For them, all they do is living in the new kingdom created by Swift Rise, all they care is the happiness and improvements in their lives that Swift Rise is providing them with. All they now is the new Ideal Kingdom/em."/p 


	6. Chapter 5: From Kingdom to Empire

p style="text-align: center;"The Distant Past/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Once again, the Crystal Palace was shining in its new glory. All the citizens of the kingdom could see the splendor of the Crystal Palace from miles away. Inside of it, the King Swift Rise and the Queen em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/emhave just come back from their Honeymoon on the coast and they were enjoying themselves in their room (having a surprisingly simple design with just a bed, two chairs and one table with a small library on one of the walls; it looked more like the room of a normal citizen rather than the room of a noble) with some staff members already starting gossips about how the King and the queen were preparing themselves already for a successor. Others said that the king hated foals, there were some rumors that the king preferred to work while others that the queen saw the Crystal Guard as his King's lover (common gossips), but what was truly known, was that during the honeymoon the regents of the Crystal Kingdom still managed to control their territory miles away from their Palace. How they did that was another mystery that the journalist and historians would try to tear apart for the rest of the Crystal history. Inside the Palace, the maids were cleaning up the room of the new couple and they couldn't stop gossiping:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Well, I honestly like this new king, way more ordered than the previous ones and he always treat us with respect. He doesn't remember our names but at least he acknowledge us as important. I've never been treated like that in my life."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""You're completely right Dusty Pearl, and I've never seen the guards being so well behaved. Do you remember before, during Sombra's time? When they were so brutish and savages? Now they call us madam, they never flirt and they always do their job when they're supposed to. And let's not talk about how handsome they are now..." - At this all the maids started to dream with some of the guards and their handsomeness./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Alright ladies, you can dream if you want, but keep working." - Said the Boss of the maids./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Yes, Madam Flame Ruby." - responded all of them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A while later, the maids went to clean the Throne Room, since the royal couple was out to open one of the King's new buildings. The maids were among the ponies who has seen the most changes inside the Crystal Palace, from King Loving Garnet to King Swift Rise, the maids has seen them all and they've detected how every king acted inside the palace (who they treated with, what they chose to do and their next step in the administration of the kingdom) and so far Swift Rise was their favorite with the good payment they got and a better schedule and working conditions./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"During all of this working and gossiping the door was knocked, the maids quickly silenced themselves and focused on their work while waiting for the door to open. When it opened, a guard entered the throne room. He looked cool and collected, his armor shined like the sun and it even looked comfortable to wear. The guard looked around and after looking he decided to talk to the maids:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Good morning ladies. I'm searching for the King so he can approve this Bill, the Congress has finally given its decision on the new law he proposed and all it needs now to be done and it starts it's application is for him to sign this."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The maids looked at him with a piercing glance, it was quite clear that he was hiding something, but their job was to clean the Palace and keep it ordered with the help of the butlers, not to indulge in politics. Finally, after a few seconds of waiting, Flame Ruby spoke:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I apologize, but the king has left the palace with his wife to buy a few garments and other items in preparation of the possibility of a royal descendant, if you desire, you could wait here for when he comes back or go search for him in the markets"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The guard looked at her, he nodded and thanked her for her services and left. After he left the maids asked Ruby if it was a good idea to tell what was the king doing, at which she simply replied that it wasn't a secret of state (the guard probably was the one holding that) and everything inside the castle was always kept in secret among those who lived inside of it, a lesson she herself learned when she started to work there. Shortly after that, the mares restarted the gossip, now talking about the king wanting to change the name of the Crystal Kingdom./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"2 Months Later/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Transversal between the Paradise Street and the Shining avenue was known for being the most populated area of the whole Garnet District of the Diamond State in all of the Crystal Empire:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was visited during the mornings for the markets, bustling with seller offering items that could only be found there in the whole world (from TVs to food) and it was all legal. From mothers looking for house items of food to the house, to new visitors from other lands (who would later stay to live among the Crystal Citizens) desiring to have a chance in their life and be successful in anything./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was visited during the noon for all the business ponies and delegates that would come here to lunch after having a hard day. Ponies, minotaurs, griffins, zebras and now changelings were always coming to rest from a hard day at work, talk with other work partners and would later go back to their work to proceed with their day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was visited in the afternoon for younglings of any kind, desiring to play now that school was over and they wanted to enjoy the rest of their day playing with other kids. Earth and crystal ponies played ball with minotaurs, zebras, dragons, Diamond puppies and nymphs. Pegasi played with griffons, dragons and changelings who could make the best moves in the sky. Unicorns would make tests of mental strength with changelings. All the species's younglings would be playing in the street while the KP would make sure that they didn't got into anything dangerous./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was visited in the night by those workers that wanted to hang out with their partners and make one or two parties before going to bed. Normally they would go to bars to drink until they couldn't drink anymore or it was the time to leave, either way, it was just to relax and have a good day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And in one bar in particular, there were 3 griffons (two males and one female), 1 [male] minotaur, 3 ponies (one crystal pony, one pegasi and one earth pony) discussing a few things that have just recently happened./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I still don't understand how could we lose that battle!" - Said the female griffon, this one in particular had the head of a harpy, - "we had numerical superiority and tactical superiority. We surpassed you 4 to 1. Just... why?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"At this, the griffon besides her just told her very calmly. - "Look, I understand your concern, but if you look at it, you never had a chance."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The harpy Griffon looked at him with a glare that could kill anyone, thankfully she was drunk enough to not be a threat to anybody but the glare was still worrying. At this moment, a Crystal pony decided to proceed with the conversation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""That's true, you had too many generals that acted very disorganized (never in touch with each other) and we had the technology superiority. Just a few of our cannons and a good electric storm and we got rid of your most dangerous warriors (who also decided to directly charge at us). Just be glad that the King decided to give amnesty to anyone willing to live under his rule."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""In other words," - said the minotaur, - "you were screwed from the beginning. Golden Claw was just being kind to you." - But the harpy, wanting to have the final word, decided to criticize something from the golden griffon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""That reminds me, how come you're acting so weakly?, if you were grown in my tribe, you wouldn't have survived the first test of maturity." - In that moment the Griffon looked at her with a venomous glare and responded with an icy tone that made all the other drinking partners shiver in fear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I had to survive in the tundra for 1 year just as the first step of adulthood and my second step consisted in going to an enemy tribe and steal one of their treasures and I will remind you that my clan has 10 steps for adulthood." - The harpy melted in fear at the look of the griffon that (outside of this city) could very easily belong to a chief tribe. - "I came here searching for a good life for my tribe, but to live here we had to accept the rules of the city and so we did. Don't you ever dare to criticize me or my clan for what we had to do." - After hearing that statement (and to her surprise), Golden Claw became as joyous as he was a few seconds earlier and started to ask about that new species (changelings they were called) and what they were supposed to be doing here, this made the harpy realize that perhaps there was something else to this place and perhaps she picked well in asking forgiveness to her tribe. Perhaps, there was nothing else to fear now that they were living here./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In that moment, the door was opened and 3 Kingdom Protection units entered the bar. They started to scan the whole bar and then went close to the crystal pony that just talked to the harpy. During all of this, she saw the looks in all of her new partners in her new life and she saw the same look in their faces: Fear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The police officers asked the identification papers to the crystal pony and he gave them to the officers. The harpy saw how everybody (including Golden Claw) avoided glances and didn't dared to look at the officers or the pony and this left her perplexed, for never in her life she saw so much fear in such strong warriors. What could this officers do that they could instill so much fear?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The KP units told the pony to go with them and he moved without making any type of rebellion (no running, fighting or even a few words), he just moved and went on with them. The griffon managed to look a dreading apathy in the pony as he went on and once she looked at the officers, they just looked at everyone in the bar, they apologized for the inconvenience and wished them a good night. She hoped that once everything was sorted out she would see again that pony./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She never saw him again./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Crystal Mountains/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Two weeks later/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Sombra was, for the first time in his life, feeling despair. He had no horn, no followers, no army and now he was even losing his supply of food. He needed the last ingredients if he wanted to recover his power. But then, what?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"What he once considered a weakling has managed to topple him over and over. All of what he had has been destroyed, and now he was completely alone, he would rather be back in the court of Loving Garnet or (better yet) dead to be in this position. All he could do now was cry, for he felt lost. What could he gain by recovering his magic? Nobody in the kingdom would want him back. All because of that traitor, not even Pure Diamond was such a scumbag. He could feel his laughter, mocking him, how dare him to mock the great Sombra, savior of the Crystal Kingdom? Nobody could do that, nobody would ever do that, nobody will do that./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"No, he would come back and once he were back, he would erase him from history. He would erase his name, he would erase everything he ever did, he would erase anyone who dared to oppose him and he would make sure that there were no one that could even remember Swift Rise. Nobody would ever know who was Swift Rise, the Crystal Kingdom would be back to him and once he were back, their citizens would be glad that he decides to show mercy on them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Sombra packed his stuff, and then he departed to the north, the frozen tundra where nothing ever came back from there./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"The Present/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Sometime between the breaks/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"One of the pony researchers went to the bathroom and scanned the place with magic. Once he was sure that the place was safe he decided to use sound proof spells and reinforce the doors so nobody could break in, then his eyes glowed green and his horn shone like an emerald./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"My queen/em. - He said in a mind connection./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"- em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Yes my servant? what have you discovered that it requires for you to give me your report ahead of time?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- I have found some records about an ancient king that the history of the Crystal Empire has forgotten./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- Why should I care for some death pony?, what has he done that could be important to us?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- I found a treaty among Changelings and Crystal ponies signed by your mother and said king./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- My Queen?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- Name./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- Sorry?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- What was his name?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I order you to give me his name! /em- As soon as the Changeling Queen gave the order, the changeling in the bathroom felt a strong pain in his head. This was weird, the queen was always so collected, this was unusual./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"- em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"That's not all, we also found a color film that shows said king having a wedding with amor candente, in that film I saw a-/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- Give! Me! His! Name!/em - The Pain came back and it was 10 times harder, he almost fainted for how big were the punch like induced pain he just got, but he managed to recollect himself and told her what she wanted to know./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"- em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Swift Rise. King Swift Rise./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- My Queen?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- I apologize for disturbing you, I'll try to-/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- No, keep watching that film and gather as much information about him as you can./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- My Queen?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- I'm going there with the best the hive can offer./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- My Queen!?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"- Once you feel my signature, reveal yourself and tell Princess Cadence about my visit, any future problem will be payed with luxuries to both you and your family. That is all./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The connection was lost and the changeling, accepting his fate, decided to go back to the conference and watch the rest of the film./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Conference room/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Everybody was trying to recover from what they just watched: the crystal kingdom was once ruled by a tyrant that made his citizens happy. He was a totalitarian but wasn't authoritarian. He repressed his citizens but didn't destroyed their life. He actually brought progress to the kingdom through political moves that even today would be considered taboo (in example: coming to power through a coup d'etat, the violations of Sapience Rights, the creation of political parties and giving power to the military among other things). He was a very interesting character that required further investigation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Griffons were having it hard, while the king that supposedly gave the griffons the bases to become into the empire they are now did existed, he was anything like he was portrayed in the books: He wasn't a wise king who decided to embrace the griffons into his protection, he wasn't a protector of the individuals lives, what was truth were the militarization and how he had powerful military command. A lot of changes would have to be done in order to give a good information to the griffons in the kingdom (like changing how history was given and what were the philosophies that could be brought through Swift Rise)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The minotaurs were also having it hard but not because of the historical differences, but because based on the film and the documents they now had in their hands, apparently Swift Rise made a better constitution than them. The Constitution made by Swift RIse was almost flawless (from the political system, to the electorate, to the defense of the rights of sentient beings, it covered a lot) compared to theirs. This meant that they now had to create a new constitution based on this and those could take so long to make and implement that it was already too bothering to think about, and that's not even covering how the public will react at all of this decisions./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"But the ones that were taking it the worst were the ponies./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"All this time they thought that Tyrant kings were like Sombra: opportunistic oppressors who would destroy the lives of anypony who even dared to challenge their rule while using black magic to control the population, all of that while destroying the lives of its citizens. Swift Rise was like that but not the way they expected him to be, they hadn't expected him to bring progress, they hadn't expected that he would create a system that would allow him to stay in power but that would perfectly work under any other circumstance, they hadn't expected him to be an ancestor of Princess Cadance. So far the equestrians had noticed the hints (The Queen was em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em and she had a daughter before Sombra taking over her throne and the movie shows that Swift Rise married her), but the information that solidified Swift Rise as an ancestor to Cadance didn't sit well on the monarch, she was trying to avoid making a fit for she didn't wanted to be related to such a monster. The ponies (Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Twilight and her friends) had to split their time between calming her and trying to digest all of what they had saw and they had to debate on what to do with this information, should they show this film to the world? The Ponies were very sensitive, how could this affect them? They didn't knew, but before they could make a decision, the recess was over and the movie proceeded./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"Movie/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Stadium is crowded with civilians making a dance at the rythm of a song, the scene moves to a parade of guards and soldiers marching on the streets. This guards all had their respectives weapons: Soldiers had swords, spears, shield gems, sword gems for long range fighting and saddlebags to carry first aid hits and food among other goods. The Guards had their typical Shield gems in their chests, Sword gems in their forelegs and specialized horseshoes. During this parade, the King (wearing a white armor) was also in the parade and he was being followed by his generals (who were wearing black armors). The parade was followed by the civilians who were using musical instruments as they were marching./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"During two weeks and ending each 5th day of the 7th month of every year, a numerous acts, parades and inaugurations are celebrated in both the capital of the kingdom and the new cities surrounding it. It's the Week of the Motherland, an innovation promoted by the government under the name of the new ideal kingdom/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"More marches are shown as well as guards saluting the citizens (ponies, griffons, minotaurs, diamond dogs and dragons) while they were saluting as well, the scene switches to a statue being uncovered and the journalist taking photos at it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "It was the exaltation of the heroes of the motherland." - He said as he was moving his forelegs to exaggerate what he was saying in an almost monotone voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "It was a fully political party."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "I saw it well in the sense of celebrating the glories of the nation."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "It was about having pride of being part of the Crystal Kingdom, pride for the flag, pride of the founder of the kingdom, pride for this and that."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King and Queen, surrounded by generals, are entering into a stage while an announcer is speaking: "The King Swift Rise is entering into the Crystal Stadium, followed by his wife, the queen Amor Candente, and the members of his ministry to enter into the festivities of the Week of the Motherland." - Numerous ponies, griffons, minotaurs and dragons started to march in front of the King while saluting him by extending their arms to him (except the earth ponies and unicorns who couldn't because of their walking cycle. Meanwhile, griffons and pegasi extended their wings to make their salute)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""The great parade is begun by the thousand troop elements who're marching in their sport uniform". Then the scene cuts to the students dancing in the stadium like it was shown in a previous scene, the marching was continued with some fireworks. Suddenly the observers are transported to the rooftops of the city where it can be seen from above the march done by the civilians./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"For a moment, The Crystal Kingdom looks like it were transformed into a big parade/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Pony is seen transporting a flag with his mouth while the mares are marching in uniforms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Public employees are obliged to march. Who isn't marching must stomp in celebration/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In the roofs a bunch of ponies are seen stomping to congratulate the mares./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "Those from the Ministries had to go on white silk clothes AND the private industries that liked the government also made their workers to go on white silk clothes as well."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "That's why to many important figures, marching in the week of the Motherland was just another invention of Swift Rise to indoctrinate the civil conscience of the citizens of the Kingdom."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is looking at the streets from above./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "One of those days, I agreed with Doctor Well Care when, watching the marches, he said 'Apparently it's easier to militarize the civilians than civilize the military'."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Colts, fillies, hatchlings (both dragons and griffons), pups and young minotaurs, all of 16-18 years old, are watched marching, the music starts to distort./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "I think everybody liked that kind of parades and the schools prepared very well for those kind of parades."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The young ones are now marching in military uniforms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "The week of the motherland was a mandatory thing for the students who disputed against other schools with their music bands, they competed to see who had the best music bands or something like that. We in the underground went against it, we even tried to sabotage one of those parades and we got clubbed by the very students."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The students are watched from above marching, the scene is switched back to one of the unicorn colts (of about 16 years old) using his magic to touch a drum. The scene ends with a 4 year old colt marching happily while the music completely distorts./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The scene goes back to the King, who's being followed by a Changeling queen, a diamond dog wearing a crown and a dragon using royal garments./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Swift Rise likes to be surrounded by other rulers during this celebrations and show them the firepower of his Military Forces, equipped with systems that revolutionize the way of making war/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A machine flying through the air is shown throwing something to the ground, when said thing touched the ground it exploded. A group of ponies are shown charging a big stick held by two wheels, the ponies cover their ears and the stick quickly explodes on the top, sending the charge through the air (Twilight would later remember them as the cannons that Pinkie tend to use for her parties). The Guards are shown shooting with their Sword Gems to the frontier along other heavy guns. The kings are shown to be very surprised at this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"And each night is met with an emergency drill of attacks to the Crystal Kingdom/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "The attack drills were a sight to behold, a great attraction."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "Everybody where on their houses, you had to turn off the lights."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "When Sirens started to sound, they announced that the government has found an enemy trying to invade the kingdom whether through air or land and anyone who was outside must find cover."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "You couldn't even light a match because that was forbidden."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "You couldn't even light a candle because that was anti-Swiftist." - He then started to laugh at this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "You would hear sirens making WAANNNNNGGG, and all that stuff, for all of us that was like a movie." - She said smiling./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "And the sirens you heard weren't close yet."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "And the plains would pass"-/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "And the reflectors would shine the plane as it passed and you would hear the cannons."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "They moved like if they were light attacks."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A big amount of weaponry starts shooting to the air, once the shooting finishes the announcer started to speak: "The sirens pass and the drills are done. Just another event in the Week of the Motherland"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "Who would try to attack the Crystal Kingdom? What they were trying to prove with that? By the way those planes passed so low to be reflected, it looked more like a circus act." - He started to smile at the ludicrousness of it. That was a complete farce./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Once again, the citizens are shown marching through the whole kingdom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Definitely, the militarization is part of the celebration of their nationalism, but the sirens weren't for nothing/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "I still want to know what were his tricks, he always knew what was going to happen."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The notice is done by Stray Stone (the Speaker of the Ministry of Interior) who, with his elegant voice, decides to announce the event that changed the way the kingdom moved/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone is shown in a locutor room talking to the mic./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone: "An invasion attempt from Sombra's forces has been thwarted by our military. The Ex King Sombra tried once again an attack to recover the throne of the Crystal Empire by using many griffon tribes, dragons and other species that were loyal to him", - he then started to smile and proceeded, - "The Crystal Army, led by our King Swift Rise and with the help of his generals, managed to stop his forces swiftly and with the total use of our firepower."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The battle was as fast as a sneeze: Sombra's army came with 8.000 soldiers of various degree but with poor weaponry and a bad leadership while the Crystal Army had 2000 soldiers equipped with the best weaponry that the kingdom could produce and with a perfect coordination of the armies. It was a flock of sheep being sent to a pack of wolves/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone: "And, as a sign of goodwill towards the other tribes that followed Sombra for necessity rather than loyalty, the King decided to give them amnesty on the condition of working for the kingdom." - His smile grew a bit more./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The other tribes had to choose between subordination or being destroyed by the weaponry that reduced their number to 2000 in less than an hour. But that wasn't the only thing that changed that day/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone: "In other news, the other kingdoms that surrounded the Crystal Kingdom (The Changeling Hive ruled by Queen Artemis, the Diamond Dog Tribe ruled by King Nerum and the dragon brethren of Julius II) have all decided to become a part of the Crystal Kingdom, under this conditions, the King Swift Rise has decided to change the name of the Kingdom to Crystal Empire among other things"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is shown signing a text, followed soon by the other kings and Queen who doesn't look too happy with the resolve, the camera shifts toward the generals who, with the exception of Golden Strike, look very happy with this new development./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Through power, he augmented his subordinates and through fear he expanded his control to other kingdoms (The kingdom no longer went to the west coast and the feet of the northern mountains, but now they reached beyond the frozen tundra and touched the West coast. But to make sure that everybody got benefited from this, he promised that the diamond dogs would stay in their mountains, the ones who wanted/had to go to the city would be treated as equals and all the pups would be educated with the best the empire could offer. The Changelings would be fed with the power of the Crystal Heart (powered by the love of everybody in the kingdom) and they would have to work (any type of work) to make a living in their new home and, finally, the dragons would be a part of the new industries that the king was still designing (so the dragons became the new entrepreneurs of the kingdom)/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The camera looks back at the king Swift Rise who start to look back at the camera and smiles in victory. Then the scene fades to black./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" album/tiempos-de-dictadura" rel="nofollow"The/a camera turns on again, the king is wearing his white armor and is being accompanied by his wife, entering a building./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"It's Gala Night in Equestria's Embassy of the Crystal Capital, Crystalium, The King Swift Rise receives the Condecoration of Harmony (the highest honor that you can get in Equestria) in it's biggest class/em"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"An Unicorn is shown giving the medal to the king and putting it on his chest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The ambassador, External knowledge, put the medal on his chest under the gaze of the Crystal government. It's a ritual that he accepts and looks like he enjoys. Receive National or international decorations doesn't make him more endearing/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is looking at the swords and talking to other ponies in the embassy./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The King it's still a distant character, more worried by efficiency and of low friends/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "He was a pony of very little communication. That was one of his problems, sometimes you had to take the words out of him with pincers."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PP: "One of the ponies that took care of him, Solid Clay, once told me 'I can meet you up with him but don't touch him because he doesn't like to be touched' to which I said that I don't like to touch stallions," - he then started to laugh at his own joke./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "He was a very shy pony. He was the kind of pony that when he got excited, he started to tear himself up."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/do-a-flor" rel="nofollow"The/a King is shown with a pregnant Amor Candente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He's married with Amor Candente, daughter of Loving Garnet and they're expecting a foal. 'Lady Love', as she's now known, accompanies her husband to official acts and make tours inside the empire/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Queen is seen cutting bows and talking to the news reporters and other journalists./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"She is more talkative than her husband, but she doesn't have the voice of a concert singer. She leave a stelle of elegance wherever she goes as the Queen of the Empire/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Royal couple is shown blowing off candles in a cake that has dolls of the two of them dancing, symbolizing their anniversary./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"King Swift Rise never misses the family parties/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is shown playing some sports with his, very few, friends and he's even shown a wearing swimming suit./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He doesn't shy away from practicing sports and even swimming in one of the beaches/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A big airplane is soaring through the kingdom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But his major passion is flying, during his free time, he flies a plane above the countryside in a Silver Plane that was given to him/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "Swift Rise was a big fan of airplanes and racing in general. And Swift Rise, with his silver plane that allowed him to go very fast, would go sometimes from one extreme of the empire to the other in his plane 'The Silver Bullet'."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Silver airplane is shown soaring in the air, piloted by a king that was using a pilot helmet, in the backseat, you could see a very frightened queen and the plane was being followed behind by Golden Strike and other pegasi./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Magazine is shown, with the king in the portrait and, in this portrait, the king is shown as a brown coated pony with a dark mane and dark brown eyes, from what could be looked, he had a white armor with golden shoulderpads./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"This is one of the things that are mentioned in the very long article dedicated to him in the Life Magazine that has his face in the portrait/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Now more planes are shown soaring through the winds being followed by other pegasi, griffons, changelings and dragons. Many citizens are shown in an open space preparing for the show./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He can be found in the Calmy Plains making races or air stunts with some pegasi that are more nimble to move around, always competing against his friend Golden Strike or Fast Flight, the new champion in air racing/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Pegasi are now making air stunts (that Rainbow Dash would recognize as the first stunts ever done by the Wonderbolts)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Each weekend, the citizens goes to the plains to watch the races and cheer for their favorite racer. The speed is imposed as the symbol of the time and the king, in his silver bullet, it's the incarnation of it/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The flyers are shown racing each other with the spectators cheering excited to see who would win this time, the excitement can be seen and felt by everybody who's watching the event. The scene fades to black./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/coronaci-n-y-carnavales" rel="nofollow"The King/a is now crowning a beautiful, pristine mare and that looks quite happy of wearing the crown./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The King also has another ritual, he crowns each year the queen of the military circle and later in the party, he dances with her/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The king takes the mare to the dance floor and starts to dance with her. Some foals also decides to copy the adults and start to dance with each other, but wearing a serious face, typical of the young ones of their age./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Carnival is being celebrated by the citizens of the empire./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The carnivals are an old tradition of the empire that is rejuvenated by the new king who promotes them on his favor/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "The Carnivals in that moment were sponsored by everybody in the ministries endorsed them. Which then changed to an official party, indirectly endorsed by the regime."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The "queens" are shown in big float parades as everybody are celebrating the moment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "They were fantastic carnivals, they were beautiful and one always had fun making those and then going through all the streets and avenues while everybody shouted 'over here, over here'."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "It was a time of rest for everybody, including those on politics and opposition who just wanted to have a rest from time to time."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A group of miners (ponies, diamond dogs and dragons) are shown taking out gems over and over./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Another sound done, this time monotonous and boring, is the one made in the mines/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"4th year of Swift Rise's reign/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The mining factory has now doubled its production in gems and now the empire is producing food (from fruits to vegetables) and electricity. Making the empire the first exporter of the world. The kingdom is recognized as the most successful and the one with the biggest progress in the continent/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"New products are now being produced by workers of multiple species (ponies, griffons and changelings are the ones working the most)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The new industries are now producing the products of high demand in the ever changing market but the empire is already marked as a port market: they export gems in exchange of other goods (like food that they cannot produce in the empire) with Equestria as its main importer/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The king is shown with construction workers talking about the building located behind them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Empire, meanwhile, it's using it's resources to expand its infrastructure, the expansion for the electrical plant, the chemical plant, the nature department, hydroelectric plants or the like, progressively, the Crystal empire expands/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Crystalium is once again shown with new buildings./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But the face of the regime it's still the capital, which has its buildings being demolished and rebuilt to keep the modernization of the country. The results of The New Ideal Kingdom are being used for publicity and expand the popularity of Swift Rise/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"Audience/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: left;"span style="text-align: justify;"Twilight Sparkle and Cadence (primarily) were looking at Celestia and Luna with a very angered face while the latter were looking at the rest of the audience with an ashamed smile, now they had to figure out a way to explain why they were the biggest supporters of that dictatorship./span/p 


	7. Chapter 6: The Birth Of A New Age

p style="text-align: center;"emThe Distant Past/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A young colt was trying to find a new job in the Crystal Empire, he wasn't sure where to go or what he would need to obtain a job. He wanted a job so he could help his mother. She was trying to give him a good education through the money earned by her job to pay for it, but being uneducated as well, she had to find her own school to have a license to work properly. She didn't have enough time and money to properly raise her son and he wanted to pay her back. Some of his friends told him to go to the mines because they paid well, but he wasn't sure if the mines would give him a proper treatment on his well being. He heard that the army was always accepting new recruits (and they paid schooling and had a good health program) but they were always active in the borders and he didn't wanted to be 5 years in the borders at the risk of getting attacked by rogue gryffons or a dragon. There was the police, also known as the KP, they never had an age limit and they could give him a good job that didn't require much work and (no matter what happened) he would have the money to go to school and help his mother in the house./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"He went to the KP Center close to the pristine and beautiful Crystal Palace. The center looked neat, in order and it shone like at testament of how strong it was in the fight against injustice and crimes, the music surrounding the center gave it a sense of friendliness and safety (as if nothing wrong could happen there) and embracing anyone who came there. Its wooden doors shone thanks to special wax applied to it, the windows were made of a beautiful glass that reflected the citizens that passed by, the plaque that had the name of the center was made of gold and its letters were made out of rubies. The citizens, sadly, that passed by were always hurrying and never paid attention to the beauty of the buildings, grown ups never paid attention to details, but the colt did payed attention and now he was going to knock the door and ask for a job there as soon as he surpassed the nerves the door was giving him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The colt looked at the door with anxiety and, after a few minutes of deciding whether or not to try, he knocked the door. After waiting a few minutes, the door opened and he was greeted by a crystal pony with a black coat and a red mane that had yellow at the tip (giving it a fiery theme), the crystal pony had black eyes that, whenever they were watched directly, would give the sense of being dead on the inside. The colt recognized him as Scorching Charcoal, the front neighbor pony that would always smile at him and give him a candy whenever they met, always smiling and telling him what to do with his life and encouraging to find a job quickly, now he looked like if he never knew him in his life./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The colt was shaking, afraid (for some mysterious reason) of the pony that he has known for so long, he felt like if some strange force was starting to surround him and stop him from asking for a job, the colt wanted a job, he needed a job and he was going to ask him for a job there, how bad it could be? After all, it was just a job as a desk jockey or a messenger. But before he could even say a single word, Scorching Charcoal quickly said to him in the coldest and most distant way he have ever been talked to by anyone that has ever met him:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""What are you doing here you stupid colt? Stop wasting your time, leave and never return here if you know what's good for you... and send my greetings to your mother."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"He then closed the door in front of the colt before a response could be made. The colt was looking at the door with expectations, he never saw Mr. Charcoal acting that way and he was sure that it wasn't normal. He decided to look again the KP center and he started to notice a few cracks in the walls, the windows looked dirty and the music didn't allowed him to hear what was going on inside and, for a brief moment, he thought he heard a ghostly scream inside. The building no longer looked comforting, now it looked like a wolf waiting for its prey to enter and the colt's senses were telling him to run. He looked at the grown ups passing by and the colt noticed that the citizens always avoided the looks whenever they passed the building, as if they were passing through a deadly trap. The colt, now awaken to the reality of where he was now, would listen to his neighbor's warning, not realizing the danger he has avoided, and left the building, not knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see Scorching Charcoal again and, as the young colt was leaving, a group of ponies, gryffons, minotaurs with a few Crystal Guards as protectors, led by a pinkish red unicorn and a monochromatic pegasus general were entering into the building./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A few weeks later/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Crystal Empire was shaking from its capital to the borders. Reports of corruption and heinous crimes has been spreading like wildfire ever since a group of delegates lead by em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor/em "Lady Love" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Candente/em, General Golden Strike and a few of their most trusted friends were allowed by the King Swift Rise to investigate the Kingdom Protection departments. Nobody understood why the king allowed the investigation to go on when he was so close to Stray Stone, although rumors went that the King allowed the investigation because he believed that nothing would be found, although most of what was said about the KP that came from a bunch of angry ponies that didn't liked the king's policies. He thought that (while the KP could be a bit harsh sometimes) it was false considering that he never found anything unusual from the reports given by Stray Stone; some say that the king allowed the investigation for pressure from his wife. The king believed (and made everybody believe) that the KP was clean, he was wrong./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The amounts of money that were embezzled were staggering, nobody could figure out where it came from and where it went (neither if so many zeroes were possible in a single number). Some say that the money came from deals with the Mining companies who traded, through the black market, the gems for a quick gold; some say that the king was the mastermind behind it and he allowed it because of his trust to Stray Stone; some say that the Stray Stone abused of his position and acted behind the king's orders to keep the money. The list of who got benefited from this went from the KP to the military and the government itself; multiple congress representatives, senators, mayors, governors and even close ministers to the king were inside this huge embezzlement, it went to the point that the biggest mystery was how it was possible for the king not being involved in all of that instead of who else was involved. The empire wasn't sure who to trust now and they wanted of all that money to be returned to the empire./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"But what got the whole empire in rage was the abuse of power from the KP on the prisoners and the empire as a whole. The KP was supposed to be a law enforcer and protector of the citizens inside the empire but, instead of that, they were used to shut, silence or disappear anyone who dared to talk against them or the government (and they didn't cared who it was: pony, griffon, minotaur, changeling, etc. They were all took down). The reports of abuse were as big as the reports on embezzlement in the empire, the citizens were already sicken out of them and they wanted a response from the government on this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Surprisingly, the place where the tension was felt the most was in the Crystal Palace itself but the citizens knew it not for rumors, as most would have thought, but rather because they could hear the tension whenever they got close to the palace. Anyone close to the Palace could hear the Queen's screams as she was throwing her legendary rage on the king; some said that her screams were so high that the Palace was crumbling and that even the borders could hear her as a deafening thunder impossible to define or understand. Inside the palace, the maids and guards were wearing earplugs or using spells to not hear the sonic volcano in action throwing wave after wave of heated words capable of burning through the thickest armors and melt the coldest souls. Many leaders heard of the queen's rage and the few who has witnessed it would feel sorry for the poor soul that dared to summon such rage./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Golden Strike was at the entrance of the throne room, he was waiting for em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em to finish her judgement over the king. Golden Strike knew he better stood aside when she said (in the coldest, yet angriest tone) "I'll take him first" and he wasn't going to risk his life. That and, luckily it looked like it was getting close to finish:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""How come that you allowed this to happen? I thought that this kind of thing was going to be avoided when you told me 'I'll honor your father's memories and never allow the same abuses Sombra did', and DON'T even dare to use the building or any of your projects as an excuse. 'No more repression' you said, 'No more corruption' you said" - and the following line was said in a tone so sad and heartbreaking that anyone who knew Lady Love enough would understand how heartbroken she was - "'No more lies'... you said. You have lied to me in all that. Now I don't know if I should trust you. Tell me, did you knew about it? Did you knew of the marking? Did you allowed those ponies to be exiled? How many did you threw away just so you could concentrate power on yourself?... Did... did you killed Pure Diamond?..."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Golden Strike was listening intently at the conversation, expecting a response from his old friend. But if he was going to respond, he was never given a chance, for right in that moment the door opened up and a very broken mare with red and watery eyes was leaving the door and simply said: "I don't want to see you again."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"After she left, avoiding any type of glance, Golden Strike looked at the throne room and didn't saw the stalwart pony he has known for decades, capable of withstanding the harshest difficulties that were thrown at him, he didn't saw the crystal pony that took a ruined city and turned it into an empire with multiple cultures that was the epicenter of both immigration and tourism, he didn't saw a pony confident of his moves. What he saw was a broken stallion with eyes devoid of any type of emotion, that didn't knew what to do right now with the empire. Golden Strike didn't knew what to say to him, even in the barracks he was so distant and now he was even more distant. Who would have guessed they would be in this position? One was a king and the other was his general, he never aspired to such position (maybe be a general, but never one of such category). How much has changed from those early years for two recruits wanting to rise through ranks, now in position that very few could only dream about but, instead of celebrating together, they were even more distanced from each other. What to say to him when everything has already been said? After reflecting on this,Golden Strike could only say one thing:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""You know? You have changed so much from those days under Sombra, that I don't even know if you'll do the right thing. But if the pony I knew it's still in there, I hope he does the right thing."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"With that said, Golden Strike, the General Division of The Imperial Royal Army of the Crystal Empire, Commander of the Crystal Division and Chief in Charge of the Tactical and Technological Division, left the throne room and left his old friend alone, devoid of any type of friendship or companionship, devoid of any type of satisfaction of so much power and suffering of the one thing he never thought he would have to face again in his life: solitude./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"How he had come to this? He never expected this in his life, he never wanted this in his life. All he ever wanted is to never be alone again and make sure that he (and those surrounding him) would never have to face the things he had to face both here and on his original home. All he wanted was to give everybody a good life, was that a bad goal? Or maybe it bad when you searched for it at any cost? What was the limit of all this? Was all of this an illusion? Was this the real life or was this just fantasy? What should he do? He wasn't sure of it. He turned and saw himself in the mirror, but he didn't saw the human he used to be neither the pony he became when he got into this magical land, he didn't saw a pony filled to the brim with medals, royal regalia or with his white armor. He saw two figures on the mirror, one was that human that he admired for the right reasons but was more similar to him for the wrong reasons and the second figure he saw was one of the figures he hated the most with his red eyes, black coat and mane and with a look that was the same look he had in that moment. He saw the truth and now he had to choose what to do with it, the right thing or keep everything?/p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A Few Months Later/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The entrance of the Crystal Palace was being filled to the brim with news reporters with their cameras and notes (all of them eager to know the following decision from the king but still annoyed on the fact that they wouldn't be allowed to talk about it), Royal Guards (following their code of conduct and making sure that nothing wrong would happen, worried of the popular tension that may broke very soon) lead by a very disinterested General Golden Strike. The center podium had 6 seats surrounding it, filled by their respective members: The 3 at the left with the presidents of the High and Low Chamber of the Congress and The Chief of The Supreme Court; of the 3 seats at the right, only two were filled, one by the General of Division Golden Strike and the Queen Herself (who just wanted the ceremony to end quickly so she could go back to her business). The place was surrounded by all the regalia and objects that would make this a splendor of moment and all the citizens witnessing the following event were curious of what was this for./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Curiously, only two ponies weren't in the event: One was Stray Stone, Chief of the Kingdom Protection units, who issued a letter stating that he had to rest in his home for something he ate; the other pony who wasn't there was the one who made the summoning himself, the king. His absence was causing tension, why he wouldn't show up to the ceremony he himself made?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The mystery was solved when the King appeared, not surrounded by his soldiers neither wearing his white armor or the royal regalia, he was wearing a very well made black tuxedo and had his hair groomed to the right and the sun made his brown coat have a glow that mesmerized everybody in the vicinity and made them forget for a moment who were they looking at for a moment. The King went to the center podium, took off a scroll containing his speech and started to talk with a skill and ability that nobody has seen in a long time. His voice was entrancing but not distracting, taking everybody surprised by the content of the speech, moved in their hearts but never taken away of the reality it held inside. When the King ended his speech, there wasn't a single pony, changeling, minotaur, griffon or dragon that wasn't shocked by what they were told, the first one who managed to overcome the shock was Golden Strike who (realizing what the empire would do very soon after hearing the king) quickly went to the king and said, in front of everyone, the words that would be recorded in the history of the Crystal Empire:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""King Swift Rise, you're under arrest for embezzlement, violation of the law and sentient life rights, you'll be hold under house arrest until your trial is made and then you'll be subjected to the sentence done by The Supreme Court."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"He looked at the crowd and realized the real reason for the absence of his nemesis, he looked at his soldiers and gave the order he wanted to say ever since Lord Crystal Amethyst was murdered:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Soldiers, go to the residence of Stray Stone and arrest him for embezzlement, violation of the law and sentient life rights and bring him to the Crystal Jail."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"His soldiers saluted, obeyed and left the place quickly. The Reporters started to take pictures and told their viewers and listeners what just happened, the citizens started to agitate and mobilize. Golden Strike had to move quickly before this went out of control./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"At The Next Day/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Jewel Joy was locked in her house, she was afraid of what was going on. She looked again at the streets and saw how there was fire, rubble and blood everywhere. She didn't understood how this was possible, everything was fine yesterday, how and why would everybody go so ballistically insane in just one day? What happened to those citizens she knew for so long and were always so calmed and kept to the civics ways of life?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A sound in the streets, she looked through her window and saw a very afraid stallion wearing a torn down tuxedo being chased by an angry mob. The stallion was running with all his strengths but it looked like the mob was faster and reached him, they surrounded him and the rest was a maze of hoofs and stomps on the figure. Jewel Joy couldn't watch anymore and went back to the safety of her house, she was afraid, where was Obsidian Edge? Was he fine? What if they got him?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In that moment the door opened and quickly shut, Jewel Joy looked in fear and quickly changed her emotions to relief and happiness as the pony she was in love was right in front of her. He was wearing the typical black tuxedo that his job required and managed to keep it clean and ordered (even though there was so much commotion outside), she was wearing a white dress that she always used whenever she had to leave and it was clean and pristine as she would always love to wear it. When they exchanged looks, they decided to forget for a moment all their troubles and share a hug and kiss of their love and passion surviving this endeavor, then they heard the words of terror:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""There's one of them over here!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The ever gripping terror took them both again and saw how the door was getting struck over and over, Jewel Joy's father went outside and tried to calm the mob with promises that the young stallion was innocent, but the mob was merciless and didn't wanted to forgive anybody. The Joy family was afraid of what was going to happen to them, the mob wanted the (very terrified) monster that was running away from the (somehow justified and noble) mob desiring of bringing justice by their own hoofs and they were going to take down any obstacle that dared to side with the monsters. But, before they could do anything, Obsidian Edge decided to surrender himself (as his last form to protect his love from harm) to the mob and before giving himself away, he shared a final kiss with the love of his life and asked her to never forget him, to enjoy life and that "if the day comes and you meet a stallion that loves you, protects you and swear to be loyal to you even more than I ever could, do not reject him on my memory. You're young and beautiful, do not waste it away when you can still find love on your life and be happy", he gave her a small box as a present and went outside, the door closed as Jewel Joy saw the civilized mob surround the murderous stallion (whose charges were never found to be true). The door held the sound of rage and savagery that is common of the wild animals on the frontiers as they were eating their prey, a few seconds later the sounds subsided and the mob went to somewhere else. When Jewel Joy opened again the door to her house, there wasn't a single trace left of the mob or the stallion they decided to take with them, not a single piece of blood or clothes were there, as if the hunger for justice was so high that there was nothing to spare. Jewel Joy opened her present and felt her heart break as she saw a beautiful golden ring with a piece of ice surrounding a pinkish heart in the middle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"For the following days, she would be wearing a black dress, a hat that covered her pain with a veil and her tears would be used in the trials to come./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"emThe Present/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Chrysalis was flying with her hive over Equestria, gazing at the land that now represented a failed dream. The vast, fertile, living and green plains of Equestria, surrounded by beautiful mountains, with towns all across the land from coast to coast. Citizens of multiple cultures and species, from ponies to zebras and griffons, but no changelings./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Chrysalis always wondered how it would feel to recover what she lost so many years ago, she used to have a life where changelings aren't looked down upon neither chastised for their diet. It was so long ago that the memory itself was painful to have, it was better to forget what would never be recovered, and whenever she remembered anything regarding it would only bring mixed emotions./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She saw the ever changing clouds and remembered the day her mother made that contract, she was a nymph at that age and never understood what her mother was doing, all she could notice was that she didn't had to go into hiding, she could play with other children and be looked with awe whenever she shapeshifted, she wasn't looked as someone distant by them, she was looked as part of them and all she knew was happiness. All she knew was that it was thanks to her mother and the pony king that treated her so nicely, that emperor that was nice and fair to everybody, that taught her how to be a good nymph, taught her of empires and emperors, of rulers of multiple kinds who were loved to no end by their subjects for how much they dedicated of their life to bring a good life to their citizens... it would be years later that she would understand the immensity of who was that pony, and once Chrysalis understood who he was and the meaning of what he taught her, she would aspire to become like that pony. When she grew up, her points of view of the world changed and she started to loathe her mother for letting the changelings to enter into submission to another ruler, she felt conflicted between love the Emperor that was her idol but made her species his subjects and hatred towards her mother who accepted submission on the benefit of bringing safety and peace to her species problems. She raised her flight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Chrysalis would always fight with her mother for her decision and she would never rest until she became queen and, in the midst of her mixed emotions, banished her mother, thinking that it would ease her emotions and mind. - Her eyes started to bring her pain -. It wouldn't be too long until she started to feel guilt over treating her mother that way, sentencing her to that terrible world that would never accept changelings because the one pony that ever tried was now gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She saw in her journey the great castle in Canterlot, beacon of the great power that the humble queens held onto their subjects. She clenched her teeth, Chrysalis wanted that, to be loved, respected and feared, she was tired of living in the shadows, she was tired of throwing her own discomfort onto her own subjects, she wanted to stop worrying over things and just bring her subjects that life that she once had and that they never experienced but would enjoy to. She was hasty in her approach, even though she had the power, the plan, the move, everything, she lost for her overconfidence and hastiness. How could she have ruined that in such a way? Years of planification, planning the new rule, planning to bring back that empire that she always wanted to live in again, so close and she ruined it. All of it ruined for a beautiful memory, a beautiful and torturous memory./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"After that failure, Chrysalis thought that it would be the end of it - she frowned her face - but a new hope has arise, and if it worked, it would bring peace to her species, even if it meant to sacrifice her own dreams of that great empire, - she started to feel the coldness of the northern territories - of being the generous ruler that would bring a new order to a kingdom that's very undeveloped compared to that empire she lived in... it would be now just a beautiful and painful dream, dumped together with that beautiful and painful memory./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She started to see in the distance the place where it all began, it looked like the shadow of what it used to be, and the place where it would end./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;" /p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The audience/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Celestia and Luna were facing one of the hardest moments in their life as regents. They weren't facing an insurrection, a coup attempt or a mythical enemy from a millennium ago that was back to invade them all. They had to save face and explain why they had to support a tyrant that treated so bad his ponies./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The furious and disappointed look on Twilight and the other ponies gave a fatal blow to both Celestia and Luna, they thought that this moment of their juvenile and rookie life as diarchs was going to be forgotten by history, and even the royal sisters forgot about it, but apparently, somepony decided to take its time to make sure that nobody would ever forget this, something that was found both good and bad at the same time. After looking at each other for a while, Luna (being the one with the least connection to everybody) decided to speak up first:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Twilight, Element bringers, everybody here. It is understandable that you may think in a negative way of us for trading with the Crystal Empire during Swift Rise's tyranny, but, I assure you, we had good reasons to do so." - Twilight decided in this moment to start her reprimand on the princesses, one of them being the pony she admired the most, by rejecting her claims -. "Yeah? You have a good reason to allow such a cruel pony to abuse of his power and subdue and terminate so many living creatures? What would you need from him and why would you award him? He was awful and you allowed it, what made him different from Sombra? Why...? Just, why...?" - What Twilight didn't realized, is that her speech was getting filled with tears as she demanded to her second mother for answers./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"With the idea of Twilight thinking that her role model wasn't as good as she thought of her, Celestia felt in pain for disappointing the daughter that she never had, after all, she have made some mistakes before, but never to this level. How could Harmony be brought when you were allowing somepony who only cared for power and ignored his citizens? Celestia saw Twilight's concern and, thus, decided to be open to her:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Twilight, I don't want to say the 'we were young' argument because it doesn't hide or fix the mistake. But I will say that when we were facing Discord, we needed help and the Crystal Empire was our main supporter by bringing us supplies to fight him. They even sent researchers to find the Elements and a way to stop Discord by helping Clover the Clever and Starswirl's researches." - at this, Twilight became confused, why would Swift Rise help to stop Discord? The question, though, was made by Applejack. Luna simply answered -. "Discord was a threat on a global scale, nothing was safe from his chaotic magic. When we came to stop him, Discord started to focus only on Equestria so many other nations or territories started to have time to rebuild and recover. The Crystal Empire was, not only, the first one in recovering, but also it was the first one that started to send us resources to go against Discord, knowing that if we failed, then Discord would go again into a global scale." - The final part was added by Celestia, giving a huge shock to Twilight for how ironic it was - "The Crystal Empire was also the first nation that helped us to become what we were, Queen em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em was a good friend of us and taught us the struggles of ruling a nation with her own experience, but she never told us what was going on in The Crystal Empire, she was the one coming to us whenever we asked her for help and we never heard of the Kingdom Protection or Swift Rise by the time we finally had time to visit the Empire."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The last part brought a few concerns to Cadence, who promptly asked around the dragon mail and if they knew what happened to her potential ancestor, Luna only answered that the Dragon Mail was discovered by dragon researchers that went to Equestria in a special program made by em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em to help Equestria progress as well. They only got a few things, whether through actual constructions or blueprints, but the program was stopped when Sombra invaded and destroyed everything in the Empire and, again, they never knew what happened to Swift Rise./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Minotaurs and Griffons were more reserved on their reasons, but still decided to voice it (while saying that they understood the princesses), they had their own share of tyrants in the history of their countries, all of them followers of Swift Rise ideals or, in paper, used his image to justify their repression. Anna Romanov briefly mentioned Blood Hawk and how he almost destroyed the Romanov family in the Griffon Kingdom while the Minotaurs talked about how the one Minotaur that unified them all into the Republic they know was (of all things) a Tyrant known by the name of Titanium Powder. All of this tyrants had something in common, they either fooled Equestria or managed to keep their facade in place so nobody could or would ever lay a hand on them (although the minotaurs mentioned that Titanium Powder caused some trouble with the other species) but they were a tale for another time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"When Twilight went to Anna Romanov and asked her about Blood Hawk, the Harpy griffon only answered - "I would rather show you what he was on a better moment. As of now, you should now that Swift Rise was an angel compared to him" -./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In the end, after comparing Sombra and Swift Rise, everybody in the room realized how easy they had it for fighting enemies that were so obvious in their position as bad guys instead of enemies that hid away their danger with a mask of friendliness. Twilight wondered if she would be capable of doing something if she ever found them and hoped that she would be capable of dealing with them when the time comes. She looked at a very tired Spike (who has been taking notes instead of Twilight in all of this time) and promised to herself that she would train herself to be a good princess and never allow tyrants of any kind to be in power, no matter what, something that her friends decided to take into account with her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"After all that, they decided to seat again and continue the video, for it would respond to the great mystery of what happened to the fake pony and how did the Crystal Empire ended up in its current situation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: center;"emMovie/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: left;"a style="font-family: inherit; text-align: justify; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/m-s-inauguraciones" rel="nofollow"A Delegation/aspan style="text-align: justify;" /spanspan style="text-align: justify;"of generals start to enter into a cabinet, connected to a cable that led to the mountain, the scene is then followed by the camera showing inside the cabinet how it went from a town nearby the capital into the mountain./span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""The transformation of the physical media touted by the New Ideal Kingdom, achieves a propagandistic success with the conquering of the Crystal Mountain/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Crystal ponies, on color images, are shown looking with curiosity the sights provided to them by the cabinet while ascending into the mountain./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Thanks to the teleferic and the Beauty Sights Hotel that dominates the the landscape from its peak/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The image switches into the King being carried by the royal chariot while the image now says "December 12th"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"In December 2nd of the third year of his reign, the King presents two innovative ideas that has a huge urbane impact. The first being the creation of a new calendar to bring order to the weather system implemented on the Empire and help to stabilize the lifestyle of his citizens. The Second idea-/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is shown getting close to a ribbon and cuts it with a pair of scissors./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"-Are the super blocks, tall buildings of 15 floors surrounded by buildings of minor heights to house ponies. The group of building has the name "December 2nd" and the Regime sells it as an idea to eliminate the ranches on the Empire./em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The citizens start stomping the ground, mostly with looks of confuse and not understanding what was so great about those buildings, not long after that, they start to go into the buildings to live inside of them. If you payed good attention, you could notice some Crystal Guards watching the situation, following their duty./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"And on the East, new buildings start to cover the few free lands left while the hills are deforested so the new emergent groups can build their houses/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The landscapes are filled with houses being built, then, the image changes to inside a building./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"This are houses financed by the banks, which haven't stopped growing in this years, agencies and branch offices are being increased constantly/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Lord Yellow Pyrite: "Under all of this Public acts that they were doing, there was a horrible repression, the jails were getting filled with political prisoners, there wasn't a respect of Living Rights, torture was practiced, there was no labor freedom, there wasn't a good education system there wasn't a social policy from the government, it was just a government dedicated to make big buildings."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is shown cutting more ribbons./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Audience/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Twilight Sparkle was, at this point, very tempted to burn the film to the ground. Her scholar spirit were screaming at her to try to stop somehow the injustices being done, she looked at Cadence and she was also showing the same angry on her face, but for respect to Celestia, they were going to keep watching./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Movie/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"All of this transformation is done under a silent blanket: /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/la-seguridad-nacional" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Fear/em/a."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The ponies are shown sweating and very nervous around the guards./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Fear that the government has rooted on the citizenship, the crystal citizens have learned by force to either consent or to shut/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A group of ponies, pegasi, unicorns and griffons are being moved around by the police as they tell them to leave the area./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Politics isn't talked about, not even inside the houses, for the firm believe that there are listeners in every corner. Or worst, Spies of the Kingdom Protection/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A family consisting of a Crystal Pony and an Earth Pony are gathering on their houses, but they look at the keyholes to make sure that nobody is listening. A Minotaur is building a newspaper from a nymph and a young Griffon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Of course, the newspapers are highly watched and they self censor to survive. The Interior Minister, Peace Maker, and Stray Stone, Director of the Kingdom Protection, represents the political, and repressive front of the regime although everybody knows who had the last word/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Guard got close to another pony and gave him a paper while Stray Stone gave him a hoofshake, Swift Rise was right in between them, the scene switches to a group of KP lined up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Sometimes, Stray Stone called the media to talk about some success from his police/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Stray Stone started to talk to a microphone, never stopping his smile and always talking with a fine voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""There has been knowledge that Free Quill was preparing from across the sea, and with the help of a government over there, an assassination attempt against the Emperor General Swift Rise during the commemorative acts of the Week of the Fatherland. Calm Berserk was the one in charge of organizing said operation."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"It's another failed attempt by the newly political party "Wealthy Action" and thwarted by the Kingdom Protection. Stray Stone doesn't stop at just the political field, he also pressure the workers so they can finish on the stipulated time/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "Stray Stone's secret weapon, was the elegance besides the ridiculousness of certain sectors of the Crystal Empire's High Society."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "And, actually, he wasn't illiterate as many imagined. He chose the empire's politics, rather than the police, and he put under his service a good part of the capital's society."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "Certain mares of the high society called him em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Peter/em". - He said the last word in a sensual way to emphasize the way the mares would refer to Stone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "I have always thought that the military regime didn't had other choice but to use Stone and destroy any Political Party that could be formed for the simple reason that if they didn't destroy the parties, they would destroy the regime"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Lord Polished Gem: "The Dictatorship was, simply, Terror on the State. And the instrument for the Terror of State was the Political Police, that in this regime was the Crystal Guard. But the one that caused the political repression was the Kingdom Protection, who acted as a civic police. There was no freedom of the press but everybody knew because, I think, the Kingdom Protection allowed the people to know the type of penalty they would face if they got caught. The Combination of Terror and the Crystals Bouyance was deadly."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Moving images of a Pony being carried by black figures into a prison cell, with the sound of rusting cells being opened being herd. The Prisoner is dropped into the Jail and, before he could raise, he got stomped in the head by the guards./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Kingdom has grown into an Empire, true, but that cannot be appreciated/ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/los-prisioneros-y-el-exilio" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" in the jails/em/aem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;". The prisoners never know when will they get out, because there's no trial, they're just detained/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Images of many ponies and griffons are shown./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"If many can't get out, others can't come in, those are the citizens expelled into other lands. The exiles tries to get as comfy as they can, sharing stories and helping each other. Denouncing in other places the monstrosities being done in their homeland. They're out, yes, but paying attention to what's going on inside and trying to make contact with their loved ones/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PP: "And Soft Voice would always convince me to bring letters from the exiles. Should they have discovered me I would have been punished but I still did it". - He then started to laugh -. "I hid them in my bags, under my clothes..."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "I was once found by a guard that said to me, 'Buck, we've been looking for you ever since three years ago'."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "What we heard on the jail was the music on the windows of a nearby brothel that was located in Coastal City, so in the nights we would hear some music, but there weren't news of any kind."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "When I reach the jail of Sombra, I'm taken into the jail in a grave state of health."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "We had to make all the duties: cleaning, making order, because it was a common jail."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "Some would play cards, others dominó. You would never get a philosophy book. I had a book that accumulated so much sweat that even now, years later, it cannot be opened for how much stinks."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FR: "I lived in a world and then there was that other world. But that didn't meant that families weren't affected, fathers had to leave and many suffered from it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "I got burned in my penis with a lit cigar". - He said it with a stone face, as if he didn't cared, he kept his face and proceded -, "I got burned, you don't say that kind of stuff."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Soldiers are found marching, a date is showed: April, fourth year of reign./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Today he celebrates 4 years of "legal" mandate. But he actually has 7 years in power in front of a Congress without dissident voices and now he has to make his yearly account rendition/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King enters into a great chamber where everypony stomps their hoofs as he rises into the high chamber to speak./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The construction of Public Work is the beef of his speech/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King started to talk./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I'm happy to present myself in front of you. During the previous year, it was completed the greatest amount of buildings that are, so far in the history of the empire, that are by a total amount of .000 of gold coins, distributed this way..."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Everybody started to stomp (but not showing any type of emotions)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But behind all that triumphalism, there's a problem /ema style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/1957" rel="nofollow"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"scaring the regime/em/aem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;": By the end of this year, there has to be elections as the Constitution establishes. Not a minor detail. There's also the problem that half of the population lives on rural zones, there's a 40% of illiteracy on the growing empire and only 30% of the Young Population goes to the 6 universities the Empire has. There are some social problems, but this problem, the poverty, can't be talked about, shown in theaters or on TV/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A bunch of foals are seen going around in what society now calls nudity, living in houses made of wood and badly built. A mare is shown breastfeeding her foal while living in poverty. A group of Diamond Dogs are dancing in mud and living in their own filth. The scene is switched to the king marching with an group of generals and commanders./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The media also shuts about a certain rumor: The corruption in the commissions and the public works made by the regime/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Super Block is shown and it starts to zoom in a particular apartment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"In the apartment of the journalist Inked Press, political leaders are gathering in the clandestine. They agree in putting aside their differences, it's time to work together. And for that they create the Patriotic Joint and put Doctor Welfare in the head of the party, but first, they must convince their followers. They go to the National Theater and make a speech/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/pa-uelos-blancos" rel="nofollow"I still remember that/a, when Doctor Welfare asked for a minute of silence for all those the regime either exiled or murdered, and then everybody raised white handkerchiefs."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "And then it was a sea of white handkerchiefs."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "And that was an unity from top to bottom."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A large amount of ponies, griffons, minotaurs and dragons are shown raising white handkerchiefs while a pony in a raised platform is rising his hoofs in victory./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "And that way, all the political enemies of the regime united. First it was the Power to the Ponies together with the Democratic Union, then it was followed by the Wealthy Life and, finally the Freedom Action joined them. With the Patriotic Joint, we would focus on beating the Regime in the next parliamentary elections and depose him from inside the government."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A pony's shade is shown being thrown to jail, the door is locked and the pony grabs the bars looking in the camera's direction./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"But before the election time came, Doctor Welfare was arrested so the regime could rest in peace for another five years. Everybody thought that this was it, but something unexpected happened/em":/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A Newspaper Clip is shown saying in the Headline: 'a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/fermento-y-descomposici-n" rel="nofollow"Corruption discovered: The Queen discovers a rotten truth of the KP/a'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Queen and Golden Strike, hearing the rumors of corruption, decided to make a delegation to investigate all the petitions that has been sent to her to investigate the most recent claims against the Kingdom Protection and the other branches of the Government/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "What the regime never expected was that Welfare was a very good friend of the Queen, so when he was arrested, the queen went to see him and then, everything was uncovered." - He then started to smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "Golden Strike was very happy to finally has the evidence to go after the KP, Stray Stone was being protected by Swift Rise, but it was still a hit for him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Queen was probably the first one on protesting against the monarch, and very soon, the problem went beyond that/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "With everything uncovered, everybody started to realize what was going on, and it was in that moment when we all decided to mobilize. We started to ask the citizens to protest, to make a worker strike, to rebel until there was a change in the government."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "We started to pass the papers to all the citizens so they could become a part of this."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "It started with small protests in the slums of the capital."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "Then it started to spread towards the houses of the elite, people striking against the dictatorship."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RF: "Then it went into the borders, before the end of the day, the whole capital was in disarray."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "Some of the citizens were starting to murder, so we had to put order back into the empire"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "I remember some of my friends shooting magic spells at the Guards, I didn't join but I saw it all."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"GC: "I saw from my house how everybody was protesting against the King, it was very surprising."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"By the end of the night, it all calmed down, everybody was wondering what was going to happen. Then, it happened, the cadets started to protest against the king, more and more soldiers where ordering him to leave the office. Before everybody knew it, the King made an official announcement in front of the Crystal Palace: He quit/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "Just like that, we had to wait months, but he did. It was one of the happiest moments of our lives."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "And the rebellion won against the Tyranny, we proved that tyrants would never be accepted."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The News Paper showed clips stating: "a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #444444; text-decoration-line: underline; cursor: pointer;" href=" track/23-de-enero-nunca-m-s-dictadura" rel="nofollow"End of the Tyranny: The King has left the office/a"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "I was in Equestria, celebrating with the new princesses the defeat of Discord."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "I was in the capital when I was sent a Dragon Mail saying that Swift Rise resigned, at the beginning I didn't believed it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"GC: "I remember that i was with my clan hearing the news on a radio."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "I was in the Plains Jail when I heard the news."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "I said that I had to go back home and left the princesses on the spot."/p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Audience/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"By this point everybody was in a mixed state of happiness and shock, for while they were happy that the tyrant resigned, they didn't understood why. While they all the audience was trying to understand the situation, certain princesses remembered said event: The pony was going to Celestia in the Solar moment to ask for a petition when he was rushed by a young dragon who whispered something to his ear, the pony shouted in happiness and immediately left right when he was congratulating her and her sister for the defeat of Discord. The other sister met that pony a year later when she visited the Crystal Empire. Both Princesses wondered what happened to that pony./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Movie/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "I shouted that the dictatorship was gone and, very soon, students came to the jail demanding the release of the prisoners and we were released."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The Queen quickly takes command and makes a new Ministry, including various civilians and Golden Strike, to restore order to the empire and make the adjustments in the Government that everybody were asking for. The Empire finally wakes up/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The Citizens are shown running with joy on the streets, dancing with everybody, not making distinction on race or social class./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Until what point was the transformation of the public ways over the will of the population? Of manifesting itself?, of living without fear? And living with liberty?/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "I was really surprised of seeing all that happiness and the citizens going around so happily and shouting hooray for freedom and democracy."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "The January 23rd was an event that nobody saw coming, so much individuals shouting with happiness and celebrating together."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Magic shots are heard and watched/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Everybody starts to surround the quarters of the Kingdom Protection, determined to release all of its prisoners, the last vestige of the dictatorship/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "First were the prisoners going out, then the vultures, as they were called, started to come out and they were shot. We all recognized them and they were chased down. That kind of stuff are sad but it happens."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Pictures of citizens of all races: ponies, griffons, minotaurs, dragons, diamond dogs, changelings. All of them celebrating and being together on the moment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"This are moments that nobody could predict, this are hours of happiness and celebration, of looting and excess, of retaliation, of hope, of fraternity. What happened in the capital goes into the interior of the empire and the political prisoners are released. Exiled are rejoined with their fellow patriots. The Amnesty given by Queen /emem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Amor Candente/em is what fixes the damaged democracy."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Times of dictatorship: a moment when great wealth and investment on infrastructure gave great power to the State and its governors/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The regime, on its many faces, governed in the name of the military/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"They modernized the Crystal Guard, but it were its own guards who asked him to leave/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The King is shown walking with a delegation/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"He never had a political party neither searched for one. By the time of elections he managed to win the elections. He never tried to convince or negotiate with his opponents. He simply silenced them with repression/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A fearful pony is looking at the audience/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"There was so much safety on the streets as fear on the houses/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"With the help of a migration source, we developed like never before. But we did it without liberty and with the silence of the majorities. Maybe partners of the circumstances. Maybe victims of fear/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Times of Dictatorship, times hard to forget, times that not everybody remembers on the same way/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "A parenthesis of order in an ambiance of cruelty in all the history of the Cristal Empire."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LM: "Times of Courage, times of moral and ethics, times of dignity."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"PP: "Because it definitively was a time of struggles and triumphs."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LPG: "It was a time of intense politics and participation."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"SO: "Times of prosperity, of freedom."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"GC: "It were times of much experience."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"JJ: "It were times of art."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"LYP: "It were times of fear, of great intensity."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"CC: "They were of Dictatorship but they, also, were times of much progress and much national work."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"FM: "IT were times of infamy, times of terror for the country."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"RQ: "It were terrible times, it was the destruction of freedom."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The film ends with a group of citizens of all kinds and places, very happy being together, holding charts that read "NO MORE DICTATORSHIP"/p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"The screen faded to black with only text being read:/p  
blockquote style="margin: 1em auto; padding: 0px 0px 0px 2em; box-sizing: border-box; border-top: none; border-right: none; border-bottom: none; border-left-color: currentcolor; border-image: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; background: transparent; border-radius: 0px; position: relative; display: table; table-layout: fixed; width: 830px; color: inherit;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"ON DECEMBER OF THAT SAME YEAR, QUEEN AMOR CANDENTE REMADE THE CONSTITUTION TO ALLOW MORE FREEDOM TO THE CITIZENS OF THE EMPIRE./p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"STRAY STONE FLED THE EMPIRE AND HE WAS NEVER FOUND/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"SWIFT RISE WAS CHARGED GUILTY, HIS POSITION AS KING REMOVED, AND SENT TO THE FRONTIER IN A FORM OF EXILE, NEVER TO RETURN TO THE EMPIRE/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The rest of the film showed the credits/p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Audience/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Everybody was feeling great from that film, they were all starting to gather up when Pinkie Pie pointed out:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Wait a minute: that said that it was the last dictatorship. How come Sombra was here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"This brought up a lot of realizations, many of the buildings listed on the film never appeared or have been shown when Twilight and her friends came to the Crystal Empire. So what happened here? It was quite clear that Sombra did something, but what? In that moment a pony interrupted the debate and went directly to Princess Cadance and said to her: "My apologies Princess, but I have been ordered to inform you that my Queen is coming here"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Before anyone could react, he changed and revealed his origin as a Changeling, to everybody's surprise and horror, and remained stoic to the public, raging for demands on it. Celestia, in a calmed rage common of a volcano, went to the Changeling and asked him when would Chrysalis come, the answer was responded by a big scream in the outside of the Crystal Palace. When everybody came out of the Palace, they saw a huge cloud of eyes looking at them with an unknown intention and right in the middle of them, was the very queen that, not too long ago, tried to conquer them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
